Colega de Apartamento
by Nat King
Summary: "Porque a grama do vizinho pode parecer mais verde." Para Emely Cristina. /ATUALIZADA \o/
1. Nina

**Olá, caríssimos =D (?)**

**Quem leu o perfil, sabe que estou me organizando com as FIC's, pois estou adaptando meu modo de escrever e acrescentando a novidade aos poucos. A novidade seria acrescentar personagens de minha autoria junto com o universo de Naruto. Explicando melhor: esse capítulo é a "pré-estreia" da FIC "Colega de Apartamento". Há algum tempo, fico dividida entre, qual seria a melhor**

**parceira para o loiro hiperativo, e muitas vezes me divido, até que cheguei a uma conclusão: ele precisa de coisa nova. Com isso, criei a personagem Nina, a colega em questão. Ela foi inspirada numa amiga minha, que é a minha beta. É um presente para ela, algo totalmente novo e que precisa de aprovação. Não quero entrar em detalhes, mas para encrementar essa personagem ao mundo de Naruto, precisei criar o mundo de Nina, então temos, ao todo, três personagens diferentes na FIC. Cada qual com sua particularidade e importância. É um capítulo, o primeiro de vários, mas que precisa de avaliação, opinião e, por que não, críticas. Sintam-se à vontade para expôr o que pensam, porque quem faz o texto são os leitores, quem escreve apenas adapta sua ideias. Espero que aprovem.**

**Olá pessoinhas lindas.**

**Sou Arishima Nerak e também beta da nossa Nat aqui. Sou uma novata nesse mundinho de FanFics e a Nat me ajuda muito com as minhas FIC's. No momento não tenho nenhuma postada, mais em breve pretendo postar, espero que gostem. Fiquei responsável por betar Colega de Apartamento e a ajudar a Nat a desenvolver as personagens de sua autoria. Nina é uma dessas personagens, inspirada na nossa melhor amiga Arishima Niina. Estamos nos esforçando ao maximo para que essa nova forma de escrever que estamos experimentando, agrade a todos vocês leitores. Esperamos que vocês possam nos ajudar mandando a opinião de vocês sobre o FIC.**

**Obrigada pessoinhas.**

**.-.**

**Colega de Apartamento**

**.-.**

**Para Emely Cristina**

**.-.**

**Por Natália Mussato**

Estava num safári. Era tudo tão lindo que não conseguia levar a câmera fotográfica aos olhos para registrar o momento, pois não queria perder nada. O tom dourado da vegetação local juntamente às cores quentes do entardecer tornava o passeio o mais perfeito de toda sua vida. Até uma manada de zebras virem em direção ao grupo, deixando todos apavorados, porém, não tanto quanto a pessoa que fugia dos animais selvagens. Nina quase desmaiou ao ver a pessoa envolvida naquela situação. Quando o loiro parecia abrir a boca para pedir ajuda, eis que o som de uma espécie de sirene saía. Despertou. Ergueu a cabeça com dificuldade olhando em volta. De onde vinha aquele barulho infernal? Só então percebeu que o eco do barulho se concentrou num lugar só:

- Alô? – falou sonolenta. Sentia as pálpebras pesadas, quase fechando seus olhos castanhos. Seu travesseiro parecia gritar: "Volte, venha dormir comigo"

- Nina? Ah, graças à Deus, você tá acordada! – às duas e dezessete da madrugada? Claro, quem em sã consciência estaria dormindo àquela hora?

- O que você aprontou? – perguntou automaticamente. Não era preciso pensar muito: ligação de madrugada, Naruto agradecendo à Deus por ter alguém – lê-se: ela – em casa era igual a encrenca

- _Poxa, Nina, como pode pensar isso de mim? Quem vê pensa que eu arranjo confusão tão fácil assim... Eu nem sabia que ela tinha namorado!_

- Sei... – suspirou – Qual a boate?

Ainda podia ouvir o travesseiro lhe chamando desesperadamente, assim como Romeu chamaria por Julieta quando visse essa morta. Achou a comparação com a cena da obra Shakespeariana muito dramática, mas, realmente, estava cansada e nem se deu ao trabalho de trocar de roupa para buscar o amigo. Ele apenas entraria no carro e iriam embora. Ela poderia dar uma bronca nele de manhã... Entretanto, onde estava Naruto? Pode ver de tudo na entrada da boate, menos uma cabeleira loira.

- Que merda – falou pausadamente. Se ele não estava ali, isso só significava uma coisa... – Oi, com licença, onde eu posso deixar meu carro? – entrar na boate

Que ótimo. Eram quase três horas da manhã, estava longe de casa num lugar abarrotado de gente indo tirar Naruto de alguma besteira que ele teria feito. O pior em se estar numa boate badalada abarrotada de gente, é que nessa boate badalada abarrotada de gente, só se viam pessoas "vestidas, perfumadas, de sapato e penteadas", era o que pensava Nina, tendo em vista a diferença gritante entre suas roupas e as roupas de quem os cercava. Imagina se alguém iria reparar nela... Pijama de flanela azul com nuvenzinhas amarelas ao lado de um magnífico Prada? Diferença ne-nhu-ma. Bom, pelo menos não estava de pantufas... Oh não, ela estava sim, uma de cada par: pé direito, pantufa do Rei Leão rabiscado com canetinha roxa (culpa da filha da vizinha de quem cuidou na semana passada); Pé esquerdo, pantufa de joaninha em três tons super discretos: rosa choque, azul Royal e amarelo, que, sob aquelas luzes fluorescentes, não chamava atenção. Muito menos os cabelos desgrenhados que teimavam em ficar de pé, por mais que as mãos de Nina os abaixassem seguidas vezes. Ela iria matar Naruto:

- Com licença – se aproximou um ruivo – você procura alguém? É que tem gente olhando de maneira não muito inocente para você... – disse o mais gentil que pôde

- Eu quero a saída – murmurou envergonhada – A secretaria do estabelecimento, por favor

Já estava preparando todos os xingamentos possíveis e se recordando dos ataques de autodefesa que Nami tinha lhe ensinado, com a intenção de dar um lindo e perfeito "fatallity" no colega de apartamento por ter a colocado naquela situação ridícula, estressante e monstruosamente constrangedora:

- Naruto! – ridícula? Estressante? Constrangedora? Tudo parecia ter desaparecido ao ver que, antes dela, alguém já tinha dado um "fatallity" mais do que perfeito no loiro – Seu olho! Meu Deus... O que fizeram?

- Ele se meteu com a minha garota – rebateu raivoso um homem alto de cabelo tigela e grossas sobrancelhas

- Eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado! – gritou histericamente, Naruto

- Eu te avisei – falou com desdém a quem, a primeira vista, Nina pensou ser uma tábua de passar roupa cor-de-rosa

- A chamamos porque, no estado em que seu amigo se encontra, não era possível o deixar ir embora desacompanhado – disse o gerente do estabelecimento – E também, ele foi responsável por um prejuízo significativo

- Eu não vou pagar – o namorado da rosada falou

- Cala a boca, gafanhoto gigante – foi a vez de Nina falar – Olha, sentimos muito pelo ocorrido, mas não poderia aliviar um pouco a situação? Estamos entrando num mês cheio de contas pra pagar, qualquer coisa fora do orçamento previsto poderia nos quebrar... – quase implorava. De fato, qualquer prejuízo a ser pago, poderia levar a dupla de amigos ao olho da rua

- Você é namorada dele? – Nina ficou gelada e sentiu as bochechas queimarem. Por mais que esse fosse seu mais íntimo desejo, era óbvio que não tinha coragem de se declarar. Mais óbvio ainda era a indiferença de Naruto, mesmo que o "óbvio" estivesse na sua cara. Perceber as coisas não era com o Uzumaki

- Ela é – começou antes que Nina negasse – E está grávida, nosso primeiro filho, filhos, aliás – dizia todo atrapalhado – Gêmeos, acredita? Eu tenho boa pontaria – riu da própria piada – Mas ficou meio complicado porque ela foi despedida quando a chefe descobriu e agora eu tenho que sustentar a casa sozinho... Faço dois turnos: o diurno e o noturno em dois trabalhos diferentes, enquanto ela tricota pra fora e pros nossos filhos, já que eu ainda não posso comprar roupas... Estou juntando pra fralda e leite... Pra piorar, meu irmão está numa clínica particular para narcóticos e eu quase não dou conta de pagar a mensalidade... – ele abaixou a cabeça e puxou um suspiro agoniado. Quem não o conhecesse teria ficado emocionado...

- Tadinho, Lee... - ...assim como a rosada que até se esqueceu que tinha sido cortejada momentos antes

- E o que você fazia aqui dando em cima da minha garota? – mas não colou com o moreno

- Eu bebi demais... Quando percebi, já estava apanhando... Eu sinto muito pelo que fiz, não queria causar tudo aquilo... Mas eu pago! – ergueu a cabeça. Estava inacreditavelmente chorando – Pago a quantia que me falar! Eu não preciso dormir, não é? – se voltou para Nina – E você podia começar a fazer aqueles seus bolos pra vender pra fora, o que acha? – sorriu para ela como se realmente estivesse considerando aquela idéia – De quanto é o dano? – perguntou ao gerente com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ele não tinha feito aquilo...

- Não precisa – falou visivelmente sem graça – Pode ir pra casa

- Eu faço questão! Olha, se quiser, eu posso fazer um contra-turno aqui lavando os pratos!

- Não se preocupe, pode ir embora com sua namorada. Esqueça os danos

- É sério? – perguntou incrédulo – Mas, senhor, eu me sentiria mal se não pagasse...

- Escuta, acho que você já fez demais não dando valor pra sua namorada aí – Lee começou – Vai embora que eu arco com tudo

- Não precisa senhor, nada será cobrado do senhor também – se responsabilizou o gerente

- Isso não é certo – murmurou Naruto

- Não é certo o que o senhor fez a sua namorada passar...

- Está grávida de quantos meses? – se interessou Sakura

- Dois. Nem dá pra ver, não acha? – brincou Naruto

- Dá sim, olha ali a barriguinha apontando, que lindo! – se maravilhou

- Barriguinha? – só isso bastou para que Nina acordasse daquele transe que Naruto conseguiu envolver todos, inclusive ela

- Antes de irmos embora – falou rapidamente Naruto, percebendo que seu teatro poderia esvair-se como água – por favor, meu amor, me perdoa – olhou Nina nos olhos com tanta ternura que a dona dos cabelos castanhos quase se esqueceu que era tudo mentira e disse

- Tá

Agradecendo a todos ali presentes pela "bondade infinita", Naruto em dois segundos já se encontrava na saída da boate, carregando Nina para dentro do carro cinza. Ria tanto que o ar a qualquer momento iria lhe faltar. A amiga só conseguiu balançar a cabeça negativamente enquanto se deixava envolver pelo humor do momento e acompanhar o loiro naquela risada divertida...

.

- Quer dizer que além de fazer você ir buscar ele naquela SUPER boate – Nami fazia questão de dar ênfase apalavra – de PIJAMA – e dar ênfase para essa palavra também - ainda te engravidou de gêmeos? – a irmã de Nina estava incrédula – Deixa eu matar ele? – ela não estava brincando

- Peraí, que "super" boate? – agora era a amiga das irmãs, Nerak, que estava interessada

- _Suna_ - disse Nami como se descrevesse uma sentença de morte

- _SUNA_? A BOATE _SUNA_? VOCÊ FOI DE PIJAMA NAQUELA BOATE? – todas as clientes e vendedoras se voltaram para ela naquela hora

- Fui... – Nina começava a se sentir um filhote de pulga

- Certo, ok, tudo bem – respirou fundo – Você foi com aquele pijaminha lindo e transparente que eu te dei ou com aquele saco de ovelhinhas amarelas que você dorme? – perguntou pausadamente

- Não é um saco! E são NUVENZINHAS – rebateu irritada

- Não creio! – Nami e Nerak deixaram que suas bocas se abrissem num "o" indignado – Nina!

- Ok, podem parar de me darem bronca em coro – disse se levantando das confortáveis cadeiras que a loja oferecia – Vou logo embora senão vocês podem acabar levando bronca ainda por minha causa e... Nerak? – a loira estava em estado de hipnose – Nerak?

- Não fala nada – alertou Nami – ela acaba de ver o homem da vida dela – ambas voltaram os olhos para a porta de vidro da loja. Lá estava ele: alto, tipo atlético, cabelos tão negros que chegavam a refletir luzes azuladas e pele tão branca que deixavam seus olhos negros ainda mais profundos. Nerak estava em nostalgia...

- Posso ajudar? – se ela iria perder a chance de atender Sasuke "ai-lá-na-minha-cama-king-size"? NUNCA

- Eu procuro uma calça – curto e grosso. É

- Para a sua mãe? – perguntou um pouco constrangida. Teria sido dura demais com seu príncipe?

- Como é?

- Aqui é uma loja de roupas voltadas para o público feminino – sua voz foi sumindo ao longo da frase

- Eu não sabia – murmurou – Obrigado – E saiu. Assim. Sem perguntar se ela tinha MSN, ou Orkut, facebook, twitter, telefone... Nada. Se sentiu destruída. Foi como se estivesse usando um par de saltos 15 centímetros meia-pata e ambos quebrassem segundos antes de sair para algum evento importante. Aquilo foi o mais próximo que já tinha chego do Uchiha que há seis meses lhe tirava o sono

- Ele nem deu "tchau" – disse apoiando a cabeça nos ombros de Nami, completamente atordoada e decepcionada

- Calma, - Nina tentou consolar a amiga – outras oportunidades virão

- É... – usou o mesmo tom doce a "ruiva-tingida" (como Naruto a chamava) – Aí, você não esqueça que **_não pode_** chamar o Deus-Grego de "moreno gostosão" – disse a última frase de maneira mais ríspida, para que a amiga arregalasse os olhos castanho-claro e voltasse ao mundo. Os dela, se possível.

- Bom, meninas, agora eu vou – disse Nina – Vou levar esses analgésicos e... – antes que completasse a frase, Naruto entrou na loja, sorridente como sempre, com o nariz menos inchado e o roxeado dos olhos assombrosamente mais claros do que estavam há duas horas – Naruto!

- Boa tarde, senhor. Pelo visto, deseja uma anágua, estou correta? – começou irônica e sarcástica Nami

- Hei, Nami – Naruto apontou para a própria cabeça – a raiz tá aparecendo – e enquanto o mesmo ria, a vendedora de cara amarrada se afastava – Nina, amiga do meu coração, pessoa que eu mais prezo nessa vida!

- O que você quer? – riu a morena. Muito puxa-saquismo somado ao amigo hiperativo só podia ser motivo de interesse

- É que hoje apareceu uma super balada e eu queria TANTO ir! – e pela cara que ele fez ao dizer "TANTO", queria dizer que o "TANTO" era um "TANTO", um "TANTO" grande

- E...?

- Posso ir? – pediu com cara de choro. Nina riu

- Claro! Você manda na sua vida e pode fazer o que quiser...

- Você fica em casa então? – o sorriso já se alargava aoponto de Nina poder vizualizar o maxilar do amor platônico trincar, quando Nerak se impôs

- Não – sorriso na face de Naruto = nada – Nina tem um encontro hoje

- Tenho?

- Ah é! – exclamou Nami – Tem sim, Nina – se aproximou do grupo – Marquei um encontro com meu quase-namorado na boate em que ele é dono e ele, fofo como sempre – Nami com um namorado "fofo"? Ok, aquilo era novidade. Ou, então, ela estava endeusando a criatura. Era bem provável – perguntou se podia levar dois amigos. Estou levando vocês para "acompanharem" os amigos enquanto eu... Curto. Meu quase-namorado – falou meio sem graça o final da frase

- Eu não quero "acompanhar" ninguém – protestou Nina – E eu vou pra casa com o Naruto agora – porém, não foi preciso dizer isso: o loiro já tinha a puxado pra fora da loja

- Te buscamos às nove! – gritou Nerak

- "Te buscamos às nove" – repetiu Naruto visivelmente chateado – Elas pensam que você é como elas por acaso?

- E como elas são? – confusa. Sim.

- Nada – comentou apertando os olhos. Nina achou melhor não contestar

- Naruto, como conseguiu diminuir o hematoma dos olhos?

- Já ouviu falar naquele coisa pastosa que você tem guardada dentro da sua necessáire – eu peguei ela, falando nisso – que você usa de vez em quando pra cobrir o que você chama de "imperfeição", mesmo tendo a pele perfeita? – Nina não sabia o que fazia primeiro: se ficava vermelha por ter sido elogiada, ou confirmava suas suspeitas

- Base? – foi melhor confirmar

- Exato! – sorriu vitorioso com sua própria inteligência. Era o que ele achava que tinha. – Não vai contar pra ninguém que eu usei maquiagem, vai?

.

Antes de se enfrentar uma balada com suas melhores amigas, Nina sempre dormia. Tirar um cochilo é muito proveitoso, pensava ela, para todas que tivessem uma Nami e uma Nerak em sua vida. Assim, ela se esquecia por alguns momentos que estava indo num encontro às cegas promovido pela irmã que, mesmo sendo meiga e gentil, era uma histérica querendo empurrar homem para ela de qualquer forma. "Qualquer homem que não inclua Naruto", era o que dizia Nerak ao apoiar a amiga na árdua luta para que Nina esquecesse o loiro. Mas esquecer como? Estudaram juntos desde o primário até a faculdade (embora cursassem cursos distintos), moravam juntos desde o final do segundo médio, diviam tudo: desde finanças até segredos. E ela só percebeu que estava apaixonada pelo amigo há seis anos... Tinha a esperança de que Naruto um dia percebesse que o que tanto procurava nas baladas, tinha em casa...

O despertador toca. Hora de se arrumar para mais uma "noite daquelas". Ainda sonolenta, Nina sentou-se em sua cama e sentiu que seu pé esbarrava em algo. Se abaixou, pegou o objeto e seguiu rumo ao banheiro, pronta para jogar aquilo fora, quando se deu conta:

- Naruto – gritou do banheiro, vindo em direção à sala – quando você quiser que eu jogue meu copo favorito no lixo, avisa – ele riu

- Não acredito que você fez isso de novo!

- Imbecil – balbuciou deixando o copo em cima da mesa que tinham na sala e voltou para o banheiro

-Vai demorar, Nina? Eu também tenho que me arrumar – disse a seguindo

- Por que não se arrumou antes? – ela já estava com uma escova enroscada nos cabelos

- Porque eu... Ah, sei lá! – e, sem cerimônias como sempre, entrou no pequeno banheiro, quase derrubando a amiga no chão

- Naruto! – riu – Só não caí porque não tem espaço pra fazer isso aqui... – e numa quase luta pelo espelho, os dois tentavam se arrumar entre cutucões de cabos de escova de dentes e mão com gel

- Assim não dá! – Naruto continuava rindo – O banheiro desse apartamento é muito pequeno!

- "Apertamento", você quer dizer... – ele riu mais umavez – Poderíamos juntar dinheiro e nos mudar para um apartamento maior, depois que os gêmeos nascessem... – sorriu lembrando-se da piada, coisa que Naruto só conseguiu depois de alguns segundos

- Concordo, eles precisarão de espaço para correr... – disse, fazendo a escova de dentes laranjada escorregar de um lado para outro na boca cheia de espuma

- Nesse caso, uma casa térrea seria melhor, com um jardim bem grande – continuava brincando enquanto tentava passar rímel com o espaço do espelho que lhe sobrara

- Deve custar caro – ele parou e se fitou seriamente no espelho – Teria que parar de pagar a clínica do meu irmão – e olhou para ela

- Ele ganhou o tratamento do governo, lembra?

- É mesmo! – exclamou erguendo os braços para cima. Sorrindo, abraçou a moça pelo ombro – Um dia teremos tudo isso, Nina, eu prometo. Um dia iremos ficar com pessoas que realmente valham à pena constituir família e todo o resto... – falou confiante enquanto saía do cômodo

- Um dia... – repetiu para si mesma enquanto terminava de passar seu batom – Um dia...

- Eu já vou indo! – voltou para dar um beijo no rosto de Nina – Aproveite a noite, não beba do copo de ninguém, não fique dando moral para esse tipo de gente que anda com a sua irmã... – percebendo o olhar de desaprovação da amiga, corrigiu o comentário – Desculpe, os "amigos" da Nami e... Pensa em voltar que horas?

- Eu chego antes de você, não se preocupe – sorriu

- Então tá! – e ao ouvir a porta da sala bater, Nina sentiu toda a casa ficar estranhamente quieta e sem graça. A influência de Naruto realmente a perturbava. E a falta dele, mais ainda.

Não demorou muito para que Nami chegasse com os "acompanhantes" da noite. Como era de se esperar no figurino de noite de sua irmã não faltava a cor preta, muito menos maquiagem carregada da mesma cor. O que faltava mesmo era comprimento no vestido. Se fosse com Nina, aquele vestido seria uns trinta centímetros mais comprido, no mínimo. Nerak também se apresentava com aquela calça de couro preta colada que ela fazia QUESTÃO de usar em baladas "especiais". A novidade era a blusa frente única de paetês prateados. Uma novidade não muito brilhante era a cara de "ai que saco" que a loira sustentava. Antes que perguntasse o porquê daquela cara, os três rapazes saem do carro: um mais alto que o outro

- Nina, esse é o Gaara – sorriu Nami ao apresentar seu "quase-namorado". Nina jurou que podia ver um fiozinho de baba escorrendo pela lateral da boca da irmã. Segurou o riso – Esse aqui é o Deidara – e pela cara de Nerak que parecia ter chupado um pacote de limões, deduziu que aquele era seu acompanhante – E esse aqui é o Sasori – não era preciso ser gênio para entender que aquele tinha sobrado para si

- Você é a Nina...? – o ruivo apertou os olhos como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma coisa – A menina do pijama azul com ovelhinhas amarelas! É você!

- São nuvenzinhas amarelas... – corrigiu-o sem graça

- Você foi MESMO com aquele saco? – gritou Nerak, se esquecendo por um momento de que o acompanhante era ainda mais loiro que ela

- Não é um saco... – sorriu Sasori – É bonitinho – sorriu dessa vez para Nina – Onde estão suas pantufas?

- Em casa, hoje eu usarei sapatos normais, prometo – riu tentando ser simpática. O comentário dele estava a deixando sem graça mais do que devia

- Ah, eu fui indelicado, desculpa...

- Foi nada! – gritou Nami – Ela nem ligou! – disse temendo que o encontro desse errado – Vamos indo?

.

Boate Suna. De novo. Ora, porque Naruto iria perder tempo procurando outras boates se a Boate Suna estava oferecendo outro evento temático? E, também, nenhum sobrancelhudo estava por perto. Era só ser cauteloso para o gerente não vê-lo e tudo estaria bem. Sábado. Quem não amava o sábado? Esse dia da semana que, é que nem domingo, só que mais legal? E com mais mulheres, mais bebidas, mais mulheres, mais aperitivos, mais mulheres e... Ele se esquecia de algo? Ah sim! Mais mulheres. E ele via mulheres em toda a parte: mulheres entrando no banheiro, mulheres saindo do banheiro, mulheres vomitando em meio a pista de dança – o que não era muito bonito de se ver, confessava – mulheres pedindo drinks, mulheres entrando desacompanhadas – suas preferidas – e mulheres acompanhadas de ruivos altos e de aparência terrivelmente simpática.

Essa parte não o agradou muito, principalmente ao ver quem acompanhava o ruivo alto de aparência terrivelmente mais simpática que a dele:

- Nina! – exclamou de braços abertos chegando na mesa em que os três casais haviam se sentado – Você por aqui!

- Ai, só posso ter grudado chiclete na cruz – falou visivelmente chateada, Nami

- Mas o que temos aqui? Convenção de palitos de fósforo? – sorriu como só ele sabia sorrir – Incluindo um artificial – olhou para Nami que, se possuísse raios lazer ao invés de olhos, não teria perdido tempo em reduzir o loiro a pó – Olha só, Nami, retocou a raiz!

- Achei que depois de ontem, nunca mais voltaríamos aqui – riu Nina, tentando apasiguar a situação

- Ontem? – pronunciou a primeira palavra, Gaara, que havia se esquecido em quais circunstâncias Sasori havia conhecido a morena na noite passada

- Sim, Bozo – continuava se referindo ao cabelo do ruivo - ontem, quando minha namorada grávida de dois meses veio me buscar aqui

- Muito engraçado, meio-homem, meio-jegue – rebateu Nerak – Pode calar a boca agora?

- Bozo? – Gaara não tinha visto graça na comparação. Não mesmo

- Grávida de dois meses? – Deidara arregalou os olhos – Você tem imaginação

- É por isso que a sua barriga já está apontando? – Sasori riu – É brincadeira, viu?

- Claro... – murmurou Nina com um sorriso torcido. Por que tinham que insistir em falar isso para ela?

- Não se insinua nunca, nem de brincadeira, que uma menina está nem que seja um pouquinho acima do peso. Além de não ter nenhuma importância para nós, você só cutuca uma coisa que elas infelizmente ainda tem mania: aparência. - disse Naruto achando que o comentário de Sasori foi deveras idiota - E a Nina não se encaixa no perfil das que está acima do peso. Mesmo que estivesse, seria linda da mesma forma – depois de uma pausa assombrosamente tensa, Naruto se voltou para Nina que ainda estava vermelha, e pediu – Quer vir comigo um instantinho, _amor_? – queria conversar com a colega a sós. Não tinha gostado da cara de Sasori

- Claro!

- Que não! – Nerak e Nami novamente em coro

- Meninas... – cochichou Nina

- Já não basta morarem na mesma casa, agora ele quer te arrastar para os mesmos programas de índio? Nem pensar! Você fica! – e o que Nami tinha dito, era uma ordem

- A gente se fala depois, Naruto... – disse como se pedisse desculpas

- Tudo bem... Quando quiser ir embora, eu to ali... – apontou para o quiosque

- Certo... – murmurou e o loiro se afastou

- Quer ir dar uma volta lá fora? – Sasori interveio ao seu favor, percebendo como Nina estava mexida com a presença do "amigo" – Já percebi que não vamos beber mesmo...

- Eu?

- Claro que ela quer! – Nami não deixaria que um bom partido como Sasori escapasse da irmã – Ela adora o ar fresco!

- Não adoro, não – sussurrou para a falsa ruiva, que, a olhando tão cruelmente, conseguiu por um medo mórbido na morena. Ela teve de ceder ao convite

- Ótimo – pensava Naruto de cara amarrada – Agora ele vai levar ela pra "tomar um ar", enrolar a Nina com aquele papo mole de "ai-como-seus-olhos-são-lindos" e tentar fisgar ela... – e ele sabia porque era exatamente o que tentava fazer com as moças que encontrava em suas baladas. Não obteve muitos sucessos com suas cantadas do tipo: "sua mãe é caixa de supermercado? Porque você é um bombomzinho". O máximo que obteve foram tapas dados com vontade e com as mãos bem abertas. Ficaria de olho. Deu graças aos céus pelas paredes serem de vidro, pelo menos assim poderia ver com "transparência" o que ocorria e o que poderia ocorrer no jardim do _Suna_. E isso incluia o gerente do estabelecimento estar dando uma vistoria geral no local. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda sua espinha, enquanto mantinha seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados que acompanhavam o fino homem descer as escadas e olhar atentamente para todos os lugares. Assim que o _mocassin_ atingiu o piso térreo, o loiro atravessou a pista de dança correndo, antes que o gerente visse Nina – infelizmente – acompanhada:

- Senhor! – gritou animado – Que bom que te encontrei! – sorriu enquanto sentia o suor frio escorrendo por suas temporas

- Rapaz, o que faz aqui? – estava espantado, porém, não mais do que Naruto que tentava desesperadamente chamar atenção da amiga

- Eu... – e abriu a boca para não falar nada

- Onde está sua namorada?

- Em casa fazendo sapatinhos para os trigêmeos – disse automaticamente enquanto encarava a morena que ainda não o tinha visto

- Vocês não iriam ter gêmeos?

- Aham... Quer dizer, é! Gêmeos! Mas hoje nós fomos fazer outro ultrassom e descobrimos que são três... – e a última frase foi dita tão seriamente que até mesmo Naruto se convenceu do fato

- E não está feliz? – e convenceu o gerente. De novo.

- Estou! – gaguejou – É que... – sem ideias, falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente – O que é aquilo lá? – e apontou para direção contrária, enquanto jogava sua taça (que incrivelmente, ele tinha trazido consigo enquanto corria pista adentro sem derramar uma gota sequer da bebida) contra a parede de vidro, para assim, Nina enfim vê-lo. E ela viu. Não porque o líquido manchou a transparência, ou porque a taça estilhaçou-se em mil caquinhos. Pelo contrário, o que estilhaçou foi a própria parede, que Naruto percebeu na prática que era muito fina para ser uma parede. Que hora mais perfeita para descobrir que toda aquela extensão na verdade, são janelas.

- Que barulho é esse? – o gerente pulou assustado enquanto Naruto o abraçava pelo ombro, ainda de costas para o estrago que tinha feito

- Eu também ouvi, veio da cozinha... – e com a mão livre, apontava para a porta de saída. Nina não julgou aquilo necessário, já que a janela quebrada era motivo suficiente para ela sumir dali

.

Nerak achou incrível como Gaara e Nami não se desgrudaram nenhum minuto, nem quando Naruto deu seu showzinho à parte. E olha que a boate era do ruivo. A situação estava se tornando constrangedora. Nerak estava olhando a cena sem pudor, como se assistisse um filme e estivesse esperando pelo clímax. No caso, seria quando um dos dois engolisse a cabeça do outro. Que droga. Só ela não estava contente com a situação? Tentou se dar bem com Deidara, mas depois de cinco minutos, não sabia se se jogava do carro ou jogava o loiro. Achou muito melhor se jogar. Não queria correr o risco de ele não calar a boca mesmo em coma. E, não, não era só porque ele era um mala-sem-alça-sem-rodinha-sem-zíper-sem-botão-e-sem-forro que ela pensava daquela maneira. Sempre odiou homens que a olhavam de cima a baixo, como se fosse modelo da Victoria's Secrets sem as peças íntimas da coleção. E Deidara se encaixa nessa lista de homens que ela adoraria ter a oportunidade de fazer uma vasectomia sem anestesia.

Quando estava quase dormindo de tédio, sentiu o lugar ao seu lado afundar e o calor de um hálito que cheirava martine de maçã, dizer pausadamente, como um locutor de rádio:

- Você não fica com vontade? – ele se referia ao casal ruivo

- Fico – disse chateada – Fico com vontade de ir pra casa – e se levantou pegando sua bolsa e, em seguida, cutucando Nami – Hei...

- Me deixa em paz – disse entre um beijo e outro

- Mas eu tô com sono – disse chateada

- Vai ver as estrelas lá fora, então – disse a primeira coisa que quicou em sua cabeça. Nerak se sentou novamente ao lado de Deidara, que, insistente, continuou falando pausadamente

- Você gosta de estrelas?

- Adoro uma estrelinha – falou com um sorriso tão falso quanto o _Armani_ da platinada de botóx, na mesa ao lado

- Eu conheço um motel que tem cinco – como é? Ela havia ouvido direito?

- Parabéns – disse ainda mais chateada, enquanto se levantava pela segunda e ÚLTIMA vez – Nami, vai comer aqui ou quer que embrulhe? – os dois pararam o que faziam e cada um olhou para um lado distinto: Nami arregalando os olhos indignado para a loira, movendo os lábios num mudo "o que você disse?", enquanto Gaara agora percebia o que a janela de sua boate havia se tornado

- Mas o que aconteceu? – e Nerak não soube identificar qual era a emoção na voz de Gaara. Não era pânico, ou indignação. Nem preocupação. Seria indiferença?

- Uma besta loira – disse olhando para Nami – jogou uma taça na janela e deu no que deu – a irmã de Nina bateu a mão contra sua testa, fazendo mil juras mentais de morte para Naruto – Podemos ir embora agora?

- Claro – disse fechando os olhos irritada – Eu vou indo... – disse para o ruivo – Sinto muito pela janela...

- Tudo bem. Eu te ligo – e as duas seguiram para a saída. A loira não entendia como Nami não tinha medo de Gaara

- Eu também posso te ligar, Nerak? – era Deidara quem tentava pela 15973024864682731985 vez uma aproximação

- Não – e quando as duas já se encontravam praticamente dentro de um táxi, Nami subtamente se lembrou da irmã, o que a levou a perguntar:

- E Nina?

- Depois que o jumento do Naruto quebrou a janela? Sumiu da boate com ele.

.

Estava se livrando do serviço quando se encontrou com o novo estagiário da loja de colchões: Konohamaru. Mal devia ter saído da puberdade, devido às poucas espinhas que ainda apontavam na testa do "muleque irritante". Havia grudado em Naruto mais do que chiclete em fibra de tecido e não deixava o loiro sequer respirar. Não sabia segurar a língua e, quase soltou para o chefe de ambos que, só pediram um bebedouro d'água na porta das dependências da loja, para que pudessem dar algumas escapadas ao longo do dia, e também, poder ver melhor as – diga-se de passagem – belíssimas pernas femininas das moças que experimentavam as fantasias da loja de produtos eróticos que ficava na frente de onde trabalhavam. Deus era misericordioso...

- E aí? Qual a fantasia?

- Nenhuma, só vim beber água

- Sei... – riu enquanto dava uma piscadela cúmplice – A de Branca de Neve, Chapéuzinho Vermelho ou Índia?

- Eu só vim beber água – falou sério. Konohamaru percebeu que era verdade e silenciou

- Namorando muito?

- Não. Minha última tentativa resultou em mulheres grávidas de trigêmeos, um irmão internado e uma janela quebrada

- Mulheres grávidas? – seu queixo quase se desprendeu do maxilar, mostrando o tamanho da sua indignação – E eu nem sabia que você tinha irmão!

- Esquece... – Konohamaru parou de falar e ficou pensativo

- Já tentou uma agência de namoros?

- Agência de namoros? Tem disso? – o interesse bateu na cabeça do loiro

- Tem. – sorriu. E que sorriso forçado! – Você se cadastra e espera

- Espero vídeos?

- Não, o sistema que eu vi é mais divertido, é um "encontro às cegas", sabe? – riu – Você vai se encontrar e nem sabe quem é a pessoa!

- E qual é a graça? – chateou-se novamente Naruto, não vendo vantagem alguma em sair com uma pessoa que nunca tinha visto antes. Até parecia coisa da Nami...

- Ora, você preenche um formulário com suas características, pontos positivos, negativos e escreve o que procura numa mulher. Eles então jogam no computador e arranjam alguém em cima do que você procura e que também procure o que você tem. É isso. – os olhos de Naruto começavam a brilhar

- Eu posso achar a mulher perfeita... – balbuciou para si mesmo – Konohamaru, você é um gênio! Onde fica essa agência?

- Terceiro andar, do lado da loja de Hard Rock onde tem aquele vendedor estranho

- O barbudo?

- Não, trocaram, é um cara que tem o rosto meio torcido, como se tivesse enfiado a cara numa centrífoga e – não pode terminar. Naruto já não estava mais ao alcance dos olhos. E, a propósito, era de Cinderela.

.

Estavam na casa de Nina e Naruto, vendo filme juntas naquela fresca e nublada tarde de domingo. Nami resolveu não se estressar com o sumiço da irmã com Naruto, apenas porque ela tinha dado seu telefone à Sasori. Aquilo tinha acalmado os ânimos da Arishima mais velha. Bom, pelo menos ela conseguiu ficar calma por algumas horas. Isso porque o loiro hiperativo não estava presente. Era incrível como o Uzumaki conseguia tirar as amigas de Nina do sério. Aliás, não somente elas, quase todos que o cercavam. Somente a morena conseguia aturar o amigo. Aliás, o aturava há anos. Na opinião da irmã, a mesma deveria ser canonizada como santa...

- NINA! NINA! – ... ao contrário dela própria e Nerak, que desejavam a morte do loiro. Bem lenta, de preferência – ADIVINHA!

- O quê? – sorriu, enquanto as amigas voltavam os olhos para a tela da TV

- Eu me inscrevi numa agência de namoros! – Nami quase cuspiu todo o refrigerante que tinha na boca. Nerak se engasgou com a pipoca. O sorriso de Nina foi sumindo incrédula, enquanto o de Naruto apenas aumentava exageradamente – Vou tomar banho! – anunciou, cheio de cerimônias.

Mesmo com o filme ainda passando, o tempo parecia ter parado num vácuo. A cabeça de Nina pipocava com inúmeras hipóteses de Naruto enfim encontrar alguém que lhe agradasse por completo. E ela, como ficaria? E seus sonhos? Sua esperança? Teriam sido tudo em vão? Antes que lágrimas brotassem nos grandes olhos castanhos, Nerak perguntou pausadamente:

- Posso matar ele?

XxXxXx


	2. Encontro às cegas

**Antes de mais nada: Srta Uzumaki, sua linda! Vem cá dar um hug na gente, menina! Ficamos muito contentes e correndo em círculos quadrados de alegria pela sua review! É muito importante ter um apoio assim logo no começo da história! É por isso que o capítulo dois é dedicado a você. A homenageada apoiou a decisão e esperamos que continue acompanhando a história, mesmo com imprevistos e atrasos, haha**

**Beijos a todos os que leram e/ou lerão. Bom divertimento :D**

**-.-**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Encontro às cegas**

As três amigas estavam passando um dia no shopping. Nami adorava gastar, Nerak adorava andar e Nina adorava ficar em casa – coisa que não conseguia quando era arrastada para lugares amontoados de gente. Já tinham passado por lojas de sapato, roupas, cosméticos e até pararam para ver a programação do cinema, mas apenas a Arishima mais nova não possuía nenhuma sacola em mãos:

- Nina, faça o favor de comprar nem que seja uma bala ou eu vou ficar frustrada! – a irmã já começava a implicar, tentando inutilmente encaixar vinte sacolas em cada mão.

- Eu não quero comprar nada... Aliás, eu não posso. Eu e Naruto estamos economizando pra ver se conseguimos comprar um espaço só nosso. O aluguel não está mais compensando...

- Isso não significa que você não possa comprar pelo menos uma calcinha. – Nerak se pronunciou.

- É mesmo! Esqueci de comprar calcinhas! – Nami já pulava com o susto de ter esquecido tal peça.

- O quê? – Nina franziu as sobrancelhas, mas a essa altura, Nami já tinha desaparecido no meio do corredor.

E não foi muito difícil encontrar a ruiva na loja de lingeries. Estava totalmente perdida entre tantas opções de calcinhas e sutiãs de renda, com babadinhos, inúmeras cores e desenhos. Nami era do tipo que gostava de se sentir bonita até quando ninguém podia ver. Nina nem mesmo se lembrava de quando tinha visto a irmã acordar com o cabelo desalinhado ou remela nos olhos. Era como se ela fosse uma espécie de Barbie. Só que não tão magra, nem alta, ou de aparência simpática. Muito menos a aparência simpática.

- Olha que lindo, Nina! É a sua cara! – exclamou ao tirar do cabide enfeitado de frufrus uma calcinha cheia de babados vermelhos. A morena sentiu o rosto esquentar quando reparou que todos as olhavam. Por Deus, a irmã realmente não tinha vergonha de gritar no meio de estranhos...

- É lindo, Nami, mas não precisava gritar...

- Eu gritei? – estava confusa. É mesmo, para ela aquele era um tom de voz normal, quase que casual – em seu mundo, claro.

- Imagina, Nami. – deu um sorriso brincalhão – Imagino você na hora "h". Os vizinhos devem reclamar bastante.

A cara da ruiva se fechou e ela voltou a se perder nos cabides de peças íntimas. Isso até Naruto aparecer na frente da loja. Tanto ela quanto Nerak tinham faro para com o Uzumaki. Os olhos de ambas apertaram de raiva e Nami começou a balbuciar uma espécie de mantra indiano para se acalmar. Sem sucesso, é.

Naruto tinha acordado naquele dia com uma carência muito grande, devido à insegurança do primeiro encontro às cegas. Implorou para Nina não deixá-lo só e que o ajudasse a planejar falas inteligentes para impressionar a "mulher perfeita". A irmã não deixou, alegando que aquela era uma idéia ridícula e que conversas boas eram as que surgiam na hora, não aquelas ensaiadas na frente do espelho. O loiro a mandou plantar batatas.

Embora insultado por uma de suas arque rivais, ele não desistiu e ficou trocando mensagens com a morena o dia todo, até finalmente ela ceder e ele ir atrás do trio de amigas. Ficava resmungando, enquanto não encontrava a colega de apartamento, porque elas, que trabalhavam em shopping resolviam passear justamente em um? Mas lógico que sua raiva passou quando viu a amiga perdida entre tantas rendas e babadinhos floridos:

- Nina! – gritou entrando na loja, ao mesmo passo em que Nami aumentava a altura do mantra – Escolhendo uma peça especial para mim? – brincou com tom malicioso.

- Ubo-guba-feidi-tal! – a dupla ao lado suspirava em voz alta um dos trechos que, nem sabiam ela, não era mais do mantra-calmante.

- Estou acompanhando as meninas... – sorriu

- É, NOS acompanhando, então suma daqui. – Nerak soltou

- "Nos acompanhando, saia daqui" – repetiu com voz esganiçada – Com licença, gralha, estou conversando com minha melhor amiga Nina.

- Se você acordar sem língua pela manhã, já sabe quem foi. – Nami cruzou os braços levando a amiga para os fundos da loja.

- Acho que ainda serão bons amigos. – tentou apaziguar a situação.

- Daquelas duas? Nem morto! – protestou convicto de sua decisão, como um político que defende sua posição no governo.

- Vai buscar Kimy? – era a prima postiça do loiro

- Vou sim, ela já me ligou umas cinquenta vezes, - disse enquanto pegava o celular e exibia a tela – olha só.

- Então vai logo! Nem sei por que passou aqui antes!

- Ah, eu vim comprar uma calça pro meu encontro, sabe? – riu constrangido – Será que ela vai gostar de mim?

- É impossível não gostarem de você. – tentou consolar

- É sim! – e a dupla se manifestava em coro novamente

- Então eu vou indo, Nina. – deu um beijo no rosto corado da amiga e saiu da loja gritando um apressado "até mais".

Um turbilhão de pensamentos passou pela cabeça da moça naquele momento. Céus, ele estava constrangido e completamente amedrontado porque iria conhecer uma garota. Uma garota que não era ela e que tinha possíveis probabilidades de ser o que Naruto sempre quis encontrar. Num ato desesperado, pensou em se inscrever nessa agência, mas logo desistiu, uma porque a chance de conseguir se encontrar com ele era nula; outra: a irmã a mataria enquanto Nerak matava o loiro. Ou vice-versa.

- Não chora. – Nerak praticamente ordenou.

- Não estou chorando. Um cisco caiu no meu olho. – desconversou percebendo que estava quase derramando uma lágrima solitária de frustração.

- Correção, irmãzinha: um "ciúmes" caiu no seu olho. – Nina inevitavelmente riu – Ele é só mais um cara! Pelo amor de Deus, nunca tiveram nada!

- Eu sei, Nami... Mas... Não sei o que pensar! É como se eu fosse perder alguém muito importante, sabe?

- Não. – insensível demais? Talvez... – Ai Nina, nem fique assim! É só um babacão que nem cérebro tem direito!

- É verdade. – concordou seriamente Nerak, erguendo o dedo indicador para cima, como se tivesse chegado a uma conclusão científica.

- Certo, certo... Podemos ir para casa agora?

- Claro... – as amigas sabiam que nem mesmo piadas sarcásticas fariam com que morena se esquecer do loiro. Que fazer? Às vezes as pessoas precisam ficar sozinhas e pensar com elas mesmas...

.

Depois de tanto empenho preparando o rámen instantâneo, Naruto quase perdeu o chão quando a prima encarou Nina e disse seriamente "Pu favoi: não deixa o tio fazei a comida não".

Sentiu-se derrotado assim como um grande chefe de cozinha se sentiria ao ser condenado sem piedade por um crítico de auto-reconhecimento mundial. O problema é que ele era apenas um marmanjo de vinte e seis anos sendo criticado por uma menina de quatro anos e isso era ainda mais inaceitável. O que salvou a noite – e o humor de Kimy – foi o brigadeiro de Nina que, segundo a pequena crítica, era uma exímia cozinheira.

- Não é justo! – se manifestou o Uzumaki – Ela só fez um doce!

- E você não acertou nem um macarrão que já vem pronto – rebateu com um olhar de desprezo. O loiro murchou enquanto a morena o abraçava em meio a risos – Eu tô brincando!

E assim levaram o final da noite: entre uma colher e outra de brigadeiro, eles assistiram um filme infantil e trocaram muitos abraços. Sempre se abraçavam ao verem filmes juntos, ainda mais se esses fossem de terror: Naruto não largava Nina em hipótese alguma. Chegavam até mesmo a dormir na sala devido o medo do alaranjado de irem pro quarto que não estava nem a um metro de distância. Mas como o filme da vez era A Bela e a Fera – filme preferido de turismóloga, não tiveram problemas quanto irem dormir. Juntaram as camas de solteiro e colocaram no vão um cobertor dobrado para que Kimy pudesse dormir entre eles. Ficaram observando-a em silêncio. Desde que a pequena nasceu eles tinham esse zelo.

A prima de Naruto, Aya, era aeromoça de vôos internacionais quando conheceu o marido Hiko, piloto de também vôos internacionais. Por coincidência, Hiko era amigo de Shikamaru, com quem revezava a escala de trabalho. O Nara por sua vez era casado com a também comissária de bordo Temari, casal que tinha tido contato com Nina e Naruto na escola. Com o nascimento de Kimy, Hiko fez – com muito custo – uma transferência de escala apenas para vôos nacionais, de preferência os de ida e volta. Aya não teve muita sorte: a conversão de vôos nacionais não foi completa: duas vezes por semana ela viaja pro exterior e, nisso, a menina ficava sob os cuidados dos amigos Uzumaki e Arishima.

Mas hoje os olhos de Naruto não eram para a pequena que se contorcia para conseguir abraçar o rechonchudo ursinho de pelúcia. Nina estava adoravelmente bonita naquela noite. Os cabelos esparramados no alto travesseiro branco, um leve sorriso que sustentava ao olhar com os olhos brilhando para Kimy. Grandes olhos castanhos iluminados pela meia luz fraca do abajur.

Pensava consigo mesmo se a mulher de código três-zero-dois seria tão fascinante quanto a visão que Nina lhe proporcionava. Mas é claro que era apenas uma admiração. Nina era como uma irmã. Uma irmã muito bonita, que cozinhava muito bem, que era muito simpática e muito chata quando devia ser, mas, sobretudo, muito querida pelo Uzumaki. Além de, segundo Sasori, ser muito peituda também. Opinião que o loiro desconhecia, mas que compartilhava. É.

.

- Se você babar em cima desse caríssimo Louboutin, vai ter que arrancar os rins para pagar o par – avisou com seu humor ácido, Nami, à amiga Nerak que não tirava os olhos do moreno Sasuke que especialmente naquele dia estava correndo de um lado para outro organizando fichas e mais fichas de intercambistas e turistas

-Eu não ligo... – disse meio que automaticamente, ignorando que os sapatos de solado vermelho estavam quase sendo encharcados.

- Mas eu ligo! Hello-o! – gritou para chamar a loira à vida – É um Louboutin! LOUBOUTIN! Nem se eu economizasse o ano inteiro eu conseguiria um desse basiquinho preto!

- Não conseguiria porque **gasta** o ano inteiro – e os olhos castanhos claro continuavam em cima do moreno que, podia não estar a vista, mas Nerak fazia uma força sobrenatural para que conseguisse enxergá-lo além da parede, como se fosse o Super-Homem. Malditas paredes de chumbo!

- Nerak, me responde uma coisa: você tá enfeitiçada por esse cara porque ele é lindo e musculoso ou porque o dito cujo tem o mesmo nome do seu ex? – pausa. Nerak ficou fora de órbita naquele momento. A imagem do seu ex-namorado veio como se fosse uma onda: calma, mas com um impacto que a fez cair dentro de si mesma. Aquele magricela de óculos foi, provavelmente, seu único amor. Mesmo que não fosse considerado, no colegial, o garoto mais maravilhoso do mundo, a sempre estonteante Nerak via nele algo encantadoramente fascinante. Não sabia se era o fato dele sempre olhá-la de canto de olho, segui-la de olhos baixos, dando um ar misterioso ao moço que, era até engraçado! Riam dele como se sempre contasse piadas, mas Nerak sabia e entendia todas as suas opiniões. Ele não era do tipo de pessoa que finge não sentir para depois mergulhar numa tristeza profunda solitariamente em seu quarto. Ele não ligava mesmo para as piadas ou zoações. Ele ligava para sua opinião apenas e, o que de princípio o irritava começou a agradar: era Nerak. Sasuke sempre repugnou meninas muito bonitas. Achava que por serem naturalmente estonteantes, estavam na escola apenas por status e, quando a menina começou a se pronunciar, debatendo suas opiniões e argumentos, aos poucos, uma amizade surgiu entre os dois. O que veio depois, ela se recusava a lembrar. – Nerak, desculpa...

- Tudo bem. – balbuciou tristonha, mas logo abriu um largo sorriso – Na verdade, ele só me chama atenção mesmo. Ele é muito homem para ser o "meu" Sasuke. – brincou gargalhando

- Ainda acho que aquilo foi a coisa mais nobre que alguém poderia ter feito... – confessou com toda sinceridade que sabia transmitir

- Imagina, Nami, era só um cara...

- Não, o meu ex, Neji, era só um cara. Esse foi especial...

- Eu nem sei mais o que achar... – e depois de longo suspiro, perguntou, sem muito interesse – E você sabe que fim levou o seu ex?

- Menina, nem te conto! – exclamou sentando-se ao lado da amiga – Casou. Uma tal de Fran-qualquer-coisa, psicóloga.

- Deve ser paciente dela! – riram.

- Com certeza... – se levantou e foi atender uma cliente, enquanto Nerak ainda se via perdida em pensamentos passados – Onde está você, magrelo?

.

- Essa é a estátua do cão de raça Akita, chamado Hachiko. A história desse cão é muito conhecida aqui no Japão, pois cães dessa raça sempre se demonstram muito fiéis a família que o cuida, e esse em questão mostrou fidelidade até mesmo depois da morte do dono. – Nina contava a história do cão para os turistas americanos – Esse cachorro ficou quase dez anos aguardando o retorno do dono. Essa história aconteceu nos anos trinta e até hoje é recordada pelo povo japonês. Alguma dúvida? – perguntou um tanto constrangida ao observar que algumas pessoas choravam.

- Isso aconteceu mesmo? – uma senhora chorosa de cabelos grisalhos levava constantemente seu lenço florido aos olhos.

- Sim, como dito, foi na década de trinta e foi popularizada na América com um filme há alguns anos... – e antes que a velhinha caísse em prantos novamente, ela anunciou – Temos uma loja de conveniências logo ali, para podermos fazer um lanche e depois prosseguir o passeio. Podem me acompanhar se quiserem...

- Nina! – ela reconhecia essa voz.

- Podem ir na frente que eu já me encontro com vocês – avisou enquanto se dirigia ao amigo.

- Desculpa, mas ela queria muito te ver... – riu enquanto Kimy pulava dos braços dele para os de Nina.

- Oi moça! – a morena riu girando a pequena no ar.

- Nina, eu quéio ficar com você... – a voz manhosa e as palavras trocadas da menina de quatro anos eram uma chantagem emocionante e injusta.

- Mas eu estou trabalhando agora...

- Eu tentei te dizer, Kimy, mas você não me escuta...

- Você é um bobão! – a menina gritou raivosa enquanto cruzava os bracinhos sobre o peito reto.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: semana que vem, quando você vir, eu tiro folga só pra gente brincar, ta bom?

- Promete? – o bico da menina se contorcia ainda indignado.

- Prometo. Agora, me dá um abraço e vai direitinho pra casa, certo?

- Certo! – a abraçou e colocou desajeitada a mochilinha colorida nas costas, correndo sem rumo em direção ao carro.

- Agora a senhorita me explica que bruxaria é essa. – riu o loiro – Hey, Nina, ta sabendo que meu encontro é hoje, né?

- Ah sim... Ansioso?

- Muito. – disse de olhos arregalados, a voz seca. – Vai sair?

- Vou ao cinema com as meninas. – o Uzumaki torceu o nariz – Qualquer coisa me liga.

- Certo... Vou lá me arrumar. Tchau... – disse com voz sumida, respirando fundo várias vezes.

- Tchau... – murmurou enquanto via o carro partir. – Tchau...

.

Aquele era um restaurante muito chique – e muito caro. Naruto tinha se arrependido momentaneamente em ter deixado a moça escolher o local, ainda mais se vendo vestido de maneira tão casual. Calça jeans, camiseta e tênis justamente onde serviam escargot. Não poderia ficar pior. Ou poderia. Era melhor nem pensar nisso. Do jeito que tinha sorte, tudo poderia acontecer, até mesmo nevar – mesmo não sendo época para aquilo.

- Boa noite... Tenho mesa reservada para as nove e quarenta e cinco...

- A dama o aguarda senhor. – disse depois de analisar o cliente da cabeça aos pés. – Queira me acompanhar...

E, sem saber bem o motivo, as paredes de tom neutro se tornaram muito interessantes para o loiro naquela hora. Elas tinham frufrus e quaisquer outros enfeites talhados nas colunas, grafiato espalhado por grandes extensões decorativas e certamente a toalha de mesa era de algum tecido bem caro, daqueles que devem ter mil fios de alguma coisa. Ao ver que tinha um pianista, pensou com dor: "é caro...".

- É a mesa da janela. – o garçom de bigodinho fino indicou. Naruto gelou.

- Qual a mesa?

- A da janela, senhor. – os olhos dele pareciam cerrados de sono.

- Pode me descrever a pessoa?

- Certamente... – disse num suspiro – Moça de pele dourada, provavelmente devido ao bronzeamento artificial no nível de potência três, seguida de loção auto-bronzeadora 9.4 gold e pó translúcido com um tom acima do tom da pele original dela.

- Como é que você...

- Me pediu uma descrição, a estou fazendo. – o cortou e prosseguiu – Saia de paetês cor-de-rosa furta-cor da coleção passada das lojas parisienses, bata de cetim, provavelmente mandada fazer, sapatos Louboutin cravejados de cristais e, pela sola digo que ela os está estreando hoje. Brincos de brilhante, e o cabelo está com a raiz por fazer, mas muito bonita essa cor rosa-cereja, embora seja apropriado apenas para prostitutas.

Naruto ficou sem fala. A única coisa que gostaria de ter ouvido do garçom esquisito é que aquela NÃO era a moça que ele conheceria justamente no seu primeiro encontro às cegas. Mas pela descrição tão precisa, conseguiu perceber que ela era muito exigente e rasgava dinheiro como se fosse algum cartaz de cartolina da escola. Nunca levou tanto tempo para chegar a algum lugar como agora:

- Oi. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Você? Não me diga que é o meu...

- Sou sim – nem precisou ouvir o restante da pergunta. Sentou-se e a encarou sem graça.

- Mas você não era casado, não iria ter filhos?

- Menti para não pagar nenhum prejuízo que o troglodita do seu namorado fez.

- Eu deveria saber... Homens são todos iguais, vocês não prestam e nunca vão prestar! – nesse mesmo momento, um bebê de aparentes seis meses de vida chacoalhava seu mordedor na direção de Naruto, que pensava consigo mesmo: "isso mesmo, amiguinho: você não presta".

- Olha, eu nem sabia que seria você, juro que não fiz por mal... Só quero conhecer alguém...

- Num encontro às cegas? – desdenhou cruzando os braços.

- Você está aqui.

- Estou me vingando, é diferente. – mas em que bela bosta o Uzumaki tinha se metido – Certo – soltou derrotada – vamos ter esse jantar, eu queria mesmo espairecer. – disse e logo depois ergueu a mão para chamar a atenção de algum garçom. – Posso recomendar alguma coisa?

- Claro. – Naruto tinha se animado com o interesse da rosada.

- O número quatro é excelente, ainda mais acompanhado do vinho rose de prensa, safra de oitenta e nove. – sorriu como se tivesse decorado toda a cartela de vinhos.

- Mesmo? – sorriu animado e até mesmo mais aliviado – Deixe-me dar uma olhada no cardápio para ver o que é... – e ao colar os olhos no preço, quase caiu para trás. Quem em sã consciência pagaria para comer algo tão absurdamente caro?

- Eu quero o de sempre – sorriu Sakura.

- Eu quero um copo d'água e... – ao ver a cestinha de pães no centro da mesa, teve uma idéia – Poderia trazer mais dessas?

- Claro senhor... – disse com a voz engasgada. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Não quer nada do cardápio?

- Por enquanto eu fico no pãozinho – e deu uma dentada com vontade – mesmo assim não foi suficiente. – Pãozinho duro... – os olhos lacrimejaram com a força feita para engolir o pedaço da massa

- Bom... Qual seu nome, mesmo? – as sobrancelhas finas se curvaram.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

- Certo, meu nome é Haruno Sakura.

- Eu sei, te perguntei na boate da última vez. – e isso já tinha desanimado o loiro mais uma vez. Como assim ela não se lembrava dele? Sacanagem...

- Ah é... – silêncio constrangedor – O que pessoas normais fazem em encontro às cegas?

- Acho que pessoas normais nem vão a encontros assim – riu bom a piada, o que ele não esperava é que a acompanhante não fosse gostar do trocadilho – Desculpe...

- Você tem que aprender a lidar com uma dama. Não sou mais um dos seus amigos para ter que aturar assuntos tão sem importância. – o loiro se sentiu pequeno.

- Me desculpe, pode começar então o assunto. É melhor, não é? – sorriu tentando incentivar. Ela pareceu gostar.

- Então, eu sou meio sem idéias... – riu – Mas acho que podemos levar um assunto saudável, como, por exemplo... – e ela, que mexia constantemente na mecha colorida do cabelo, teve uma idéia que para a mesma pareceu brilhante – meu cabelo! Que tal ele? – expectativa.

- Cor-de-rosa...? – o que mais ela poderia querer ouvir?

- Tenta você. – declarou em tom ácido.

- Ah, certo, - se ajeitou na cadeira – tem algum hobby?

- Tenho, claro, vários! – um sorriso alargou no rosto muito impecável da moça, expondo dentes com brancura total.

- Então, qual o seu preferido?

- Um vermelho de seda espanhol. – o sorriso de Naruto sumiu e ele levou alguns segundos para anexar que, não, não era ele o problema, apenas o vocabulário da rosada que era um tanto... Limitado.

- Poderia me dar licença? – pediu, tirando o celular do bolso. Se afastou poucos metros e enviou uma mensagem desesperada para Nina...

.

"_NINA, SOCORRO!" _– era possível ouvir os gritos do loiro através da mensagem de texto

- Naruto está com problemas. – disse para a irmã que ajeitava o retrovisor enquanto o sinal ainda estava fechado

- Naruto **É** um problema.

- Insensíveis, como podem pensar nisso quando eu vou me encontrar com o Deidara? – estava indignada. Tinha até mesmo pintado o cabelo na cor original – castanho – para se ver livre de piadinhas do tipo "acho que vou confundir nossos cabelos quando estivermos num quarto, a sós".

- Podemos passar no endereço antes de irmos ao cinema, Nami?

- TÁ LOUCA? – aquilo era um "não" disfarçado. – E deixar o meu ruivo gostoso esperando? – mas os olhos imploradores e brilhantes de Nina sempre conseguiam convencer a ruiva de tinta – você vai pro inferno quando morrer...

.

- Você precisa ir embora! – Sakura gritou em pânico

- Por que? – Naruto já tinha pensando em mil e uma coisas que nem tinha feito.

- Enquanto você foi ao banheiro, o Lee ligou e descobriu onde eu estou. Se ele te ver aqui de novo, você morre. – Naruto se lembrou da força do punho do sobrancelhudo e se encolheu em baixo da mesa redonda.

- Ai meu Deus... Eu vou morrer...

- Mas não aqui! Você tem que ir embora! – ela alterou o tom de voz, algo semelhante a um poodle sendo sacrificado – Você é um homem ou um rato?

- Ratos são bonitinhos... – choramingou tremendo.

- Ai meu Deus! – os gritos chamavam a atenção de todos, e até mesmo o pianista tinha parado de tocar. Não soube muito bem de onde, mas o Uzumaki conseguiu sair debaixo da mesa e olhar ao seu redor. Um ponto de esperança iluminou seu interior quando ele viu Nerak e Nina na porta. Iria embora daquele pesadelo. Deixou a rosada exclamando sua indignação e seguiu apressadamente para o hall de entrada. Viu tudo em câmera lenta: era o namorado da rosada que tinha chegado junto com sua amiga. Fugir não era uma opção, ele tinha o visto. Olhou para Nina. Não rolava falar novamente da gravidez dela. Nerak, por outro lado...

- Tudo bem, Nerak? – estava aflito

- Tudo, por quê? – até ela tinha se assustado.

- Não sente dor? – ele a tinha pego no colo.

- Onde pensa que vai, desgraçado tratante? – vish... Lee estava o seguindo.

- Que dor, Naruto? – Nerak cochichava aturdida e Nina apenas os seguia.

- As contrações! Oh, meu Deus, onde se meteu seu marido numa hora dessas?

- Isso é coisa de grávida! – Nerak estava irritada, se debatendo para sair do colo do loiro.

- Naruto, que história é essa? – Nina estava até meio perdida.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Nerak, grite... – implorou com voz baixa, verificando se os seguranças ainda mantinham o esverdeado – que não era o Hulk – muito bem preso dentro do salão.

- Nem morta! – solução? Puxar o cabelo dela.

- AI! Você é um grandessíssimo filho da puta!

- Eu imagino que deva doer, mas já vamos para o hospital... – gritava para que pudessem ouvir e, de certa forma, acreditar, quando aterrorizados, Nina e Naruto viram o moreno se desvencilhar dos três armários e sair correndo em direção aos três – Precisamos de um marido! – gritou para Nina.

- Aquele! – apontou ela para um moço que andava distraidamente pela calçada, mexendo no celular.

- Serve – disse pondo uma Nerak muito nervosa no chão – Isso não é um seqüestro – e o empurrou para dentro do carro de Nami, jogando logo em seguida a ex-loira e se enfiando como podia no banco traseiro. Nina sentou-se no banco do carona desesperada, batendo a porta com uma força sobre-humana.

- Ai, meu bebê! – gritou pela defesa do carro – Nina, meu carrinho!

- É caso de vida ou morte! – o loiro se manifestou, agitando os braços.

- É mais de morte... – Nerak tinha o rosto em chamas por estar totalmente apoiada no peitoral másculo de, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sasuke, o moreno que ela estava de olho há meses.

- O que o jumento do Naruto aprontou agora? – só tiveram tempo de ver um Lee trazendo uma cadeira de mogno talhado para acertar o capô do automóvel. A dona do veículo arrancou – Meu Deus, não tem ninguém normal aqui? – ninguém se arriscava a se pronunciar. Nerak, todavia, se sentiu intimidada pela presença do, até então, estranho. Olhou em seus olhos, que pareciam conhecidos, mesmo sendo tão estranhos – ou indiferentes.

- Seus olhos... – murmurou.

- O que é que tem? São dois. – a cortou, fazendo com que o loiro risse.

- Ainda iremos rir muito disso, sério.

- Só vou rir se ver sua cabeça esparramada no asfalto! – declarou Nami. Mas mesmo assim, eles riram, e até mesmo Sasuke se rendeu e abanou a cabeça, numa negação divertida. Naruto e Nina se entreolhavam indignados. Como podiam depender tanto assim um do outro?

- Certo. Qual de vocês me leva pra casa? – foi a frase de um estranho moreno, pai de uma falsa grávida em trabalho de parto...

.

**Acho que eu engravidei '-' Naruto é uma anta e merecia era mais uma surra do sombrancelhudo u.ú **

**Enfim, gostaram do capitulo? Comentários, sugestões e criticas saudáveis são muito bem vindas \o/ **

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**~Arishima Nerak**


	3. A Rainha

**Capítulo 2:**

**A Rainha**

" - A Rainha é a peça mais poderosa do jogo..." – Sasuke recordava dessas palavras tão conhecidas para ele. Abriu os olhos devagar, ao observar o loiro balbuciando palavras desconexas enquanto dormia.

- Elefante...

- Como é? – os olhos de Nami se apertaram de ódio.

- Ah, era só você... – Naruto se ajeitou na cadeira de plástico chateado.

- Toma. – a moça quase fez o loiro engolir a lata de alumínio.

- Eu pedi um guaraná!

- E eu pedi para que você morresse. – arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de ironia. Ele se calou chateado enquanto Nina se aproximava. O Uzumaki ficou tenso. Tentou disfarçar olhando loucamente para os lados...

- Tudo bem? - ...o que provocou uma espécie de ataque psicótico aos olhos de Nina.

- Claro – gaguejou um pouco e ao ver o cachorro-quente que a amiga trazia, o agarrou como única fonte de salvação – Eu nunca mais volto num restaurante como aquele! – declarou Naruto revoltado, devorando o sanduíche – Você não tem noção, Nina, de como tudo lá é muito caro! Eu nem sei o que tinha na sugestão daquela neurótica, mas iria metade do meu salário! – gesticulou exageradamente com os braços, quase acertando Sasuke, que ainda se sentia perdido.

- Bem feito. – Nami se resumiu a isso.

- Mas agora todos estão bem, certo? – sorriu Nina.

- Bem? Ele me engravidou, Nina! E ainda puxou meu cabelo! – Nerak ainda estava incrédula. – Isso sem falar que vocês dois sequestraram uma pessoa. – a última frase foi dita com receio e com os olhos voltados para baixo. Teria enfiado a cabeça na lata de refrigerante se coubesse.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse num tom que, era de se duvidar da veracidade do "bem" – Vocês que estão pagando mesmo. – e deu uma tentativa de sorriso. Céus, ela estava tão perto...

- Aí, cara, foi mal ter te metido nessa, mas é que o esverdeado tem a mão pesada, não tava a fim de ficar roxo de novo, sabe?

- Sei... – soou como nojo. É que o loiro tinha dito tudo com a boca cheia de salsicha mastigada.

- Engole primeiro, Naruto. – quase se ajoelhou para pedir. Nerak estava quase criando asas para fugir dali.

- Você acha ruim me ver comendo de boca aberta? – e um pouco de ânsia também, ela completou mentalmente – E você que fica tirando suas ervilhas uma a uma do pão?

- É uma mania dela, Naruto, mas não é nojenta como a sua. – Nami estava com sua raiva contida. A mania em questão ela tinha pegado do ex-namorado, de mesmo nome do bonitão sequestrado.

- É irritante. – concluiu o loiro fechando os olhos com desdém. Nina riu.

- Vai continuar nisso mesmo, Naruto? – ela adoraria que ele dissesse "Nunca mais na minha vida!".

- Claro! – decepção – Só que dessa vez quem escolhe o local do encontro sou eu.

- Como pode estar tão animado se nem sabe como é a pessoa em questão? – Sasuke soltou aquilo com uma naturalidade ácida. A vida o tinha ensinado a ser assim.

- ... – nem mesmo o Uzumaki sabia.

- É porque ele é uma besta. – resumiu Nami.

- E você quem é? – o loiro mais uma vez tentava favorecer sua situação...

- Apenas um trabalhador honesto que foi jogado dentro de um carro. – Nami riu.

- É dos meus!

- Você trabalha lá no shopping, não é? Tentou comprar uma calça comigo dias atrás. – começou Nerak tímida. Ela ficava com o alto das bochechas e a ponta do nariz rosados quando isso acontecia.

- É mesmo... – disse numa empolgação contida – Me desculpe por aquilo. Eu não tinha reparado.

- Como não? Só tem roupa feminina na vitrine! – Naruto se indignou com a falta de capacidade visual do moreno. – Ai! – Nerak o chutou "acidentalmente" por debaixo da mesa.

- Faz o quê?

- Eu fiz turismo. Trabalho com pacotes de viagens.

- Eu também fiz turismo. – se animou Nina – Não teriam nenhum pacote para a África? Um safári ou algo do tipo?

- De momento não me recordo, mas se quiserem aparecer por lá... – Nerak não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. E ele havia percebido. – E você? Nerak, não é?

- Sim, Nerak... – ela havia ruborizado demais.

- Quem escolheu seu nome? – perguntou sem interesse.

- Minha avó... – ele sabia.

- É legal.

- Obrigada. – climão.

- Eu vou pro carro. Quem vem?

- Eu. – Nina se levantou, entendo o recado.

- Eu quero outro lanche...

- Quem vem? – Nami gritou. Naruto tinha um sério problema de falta de massa encefálica. Derrotado, foi para o automóvel lambendo o papel do sanduíche, salvando o resto do molho antes de ir para o lixo.

- Que faculdade você cursou? – o moreno continuou focado no refrigerante

- Fiz um curso de fotografia. Tinha planos de viver disso... Mas não deu. Começaram a chegar contas e eu e Nami tivemos que nos virar... Acabamos cursando estilismo, acabando naquela loja que você conhece. É legal. Podemos exercer tudo o que aprendemos e ainda ganhar comissão pelo atendimento. – e depois de terminar a frase, sentiu-se mal, pois os olhos negros ainda estavam voltados para a lata metálica. Começou a brincar com um palito de dentes.

- Fotografia é legal. – falou depois da pausa quase eterna – Quais eram seus planos iniciais? – ela se lembrou dos planos. Não os disse.

- Viver disso. Fotografar pessoas, casamentos... – principalmente se fosse o dela.

- Hm... – soou do fundo da garganta – Nos largaram aqui, não é? – só agora ela tinha percebido que o carro de Nami não estava lá.

- E agora? – Nerak entrou em pânico. Eles estavam TÃO TÃO DISTANTE de casa...

- Gosta de caminhar? – Sasuke perguntou se levantando da cadeira. Ela adorava e quase caiu da cadeira com a proposta. Seu antigo namorado evitava ao máximo se mexer. Se houvesse um trem para a padaria, certamente ele o apanharia. Mas tinha mudado muito desde que terminaram o romance. Ele tinha ficado irritado de começo, quando Nerak não o reconheceu, mas achou bom, ao mesmo tempo: iria usar aquilo a seu favor. Daria o troco.

.

Viu a "ex-loira" parada em frente ao restaurante que tinham marcado de se encontrar. Ela mordia o lábio como de costume, quando estava ansiosa demais para alguma coisa. Não segurou um pequeno sorriso ao lembrar das tantas vezes que pegou ela mordendo o lábio freneticamente quando ele tentava uma surpresa. Balançou a cabeça afastando as lembranças e voltando a ficar serio.

- Oi Nerak. - Sasuke se pronunciou quando estava próximo. Nerak não pode deixar de reparar no sorriso que o moreno trazia nos lábios, o estilo galanteador, com o queixo levemente erguido e uma postura impecável.

- S-sasuke. - Gaguejou quando o sorriso lhe atingiu completamente, deixando-a sem ar.

Entraram no restaurante, Nerak na frente acompanhada de Sasuke. O recepcionista os recebeu e Sasuke só precisou dizer que tinha reserva para que o mesmo se apressasse em encontrar uma mesa para dois, vaga. Sentaram numa mesa na janela com vista para um parque com lindos jardins de uma variedade de flores e algumas crianças, encapetadas segundo Sasuke, correndo para um lado e para o outro.

- O que os senhores irão escolher? - Um garçom com certa antipatia, moreno e de olhos mortos se aproximou com um bloquinho em uma mão e uma caneta na outra.

- Na verdade, não recebemos o cardápio ainda. - Sasuke respondeu sem olhar para o garçom, com os olhos fixos em Nerak. "Ela está tão linda como daquela vez que nos vimos pela ultima vez".

"Sasuke tinha tocado a campainha. Tinha marcado de sair com Nerak aquele dia para que ela pudesse conhecer sua família. Ela não demorou a abrir a porta, mas dessa vez estava diferente. Radiante como sempre, linda e perfeita, pelo menos para Sasuke, ela era assim. Mas com ar de tristeza. Abraçou-a e lhe deu um beijo na testa e ela devolveu o gesto com um leve sorriso, ainda entristecido pedindo para que ele sentasse."

Mas uma vez balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando as lembranças. Estava ali com um propósito e não tinha vontade de mudar isso. O garçom tirou dois cardápios do bolso grande que tinha o avental, colocou em frente aos clientes e se retirou.

Nerak olhava o cardapio com uma cara confusa, nomes complicados e pratos que ela nem sabia que existia. Sasuke riu.

- Posso sugerir Fettuccine à Carbonara de Camarões?

- Fettu quem? - Nerak não sabia que ele sabia falar com ET's de Marte.

- Fettuccine. - Riu. - Basicamente, macarrão com camarão.

- E quanto custa isso? - Nerak olhava o preço gritante no cardápio.

- Não se preocupe com preços - Sasuke puxou o cardápio da mão da garota.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. - Sasuke levantou a mão para chamar o garçom que não demorou a reaparecer com seu bloquinho.

- Pois não?

- Fettuccine à Carbonara de Camarões. Acompanha com uma boa taça de vinho tinto seco. Ajuda a aguçar o sabor do molho e a textura da massa - Terminou a frase olhando para Nerak, como se fosse perito no assunto. O garçom se retirou.

- Sasuke, eles não tem batata recheada? – o moreno somente riu, pensando que ela continuava a mesma.

Fingindo estar com a atenção voltada somente para o cardápio, corria com os olhos por toda extensão da página. Mas, claro, sua mente estava nela. Não havia mudado nada, apenas amadurecido. Era tão linda quanto antes. E tinha praticamente as mesmas manias. Ela não notou estar sendo observada. De segundos em segundos, olhava para frente, mas o moreno ainda tinha os olhos negros enterrados no menu vermelho. Mexia então nos cabelos, pondo e retirando a mecha de trás da orelha. Se arrumou na cadeira umas três vezes e até mesmo mexeu no celular. Foi quando decidiu puxar o guardanapo de pano, perfeitamente dobrado em cima do prato de porcelana branca, para colocar em seu colo. O lenço voou de sua mão, e ela o pegou no ar, batendo no tórax do garçom que chegava com o vinho:

- Perdão - pediu, vermelha. Sasuke ria internamente.

- Eu ajeito para a senhorita. - disse, esticando o mesmo sobre as pernas dobradas da moça - Vinho?

- Por favor... - pediu, erguendo a taça. Ele colocou uma quantidade na dela e na de Sasuke. Ele degustou um pequeno gole e ela planejou fazer o mesmo. Não conseguiu disfarçar a cara torcida, com o gosto amargo da bebida que fez sua língua se contrair.

- Tudo bem, Nerak? - perguntou Sasuke, com leve ar de deboche.

- Claro... - disse com os lábios comprimidos. O líquido parecia não ter coragem de escorregar pela garganta.

- Parece não ter gostado do vinho...

- É meio... - começou, forçando o líquido para baixo. Foi possível ouvi-lo passar pela traqueia - Diferente.

- Não é para qualquer paladar - zombou, bebericando mais um pouco.

- Por isso me dou melhor com refrigerante - riu, apertando os olhos. Ele se lembrou de como adorava isso e se ajeitou na cadeira.

- Deveríamos ter ido comer batatas recheadas de strogonnof de frango com catupiry e batata palha. Com molho vermelho, então. - Deu de ombros, como se fosse uma sugestão normal.

- São minhas preferidas. - olhou fixamente para ele, com uma cara de espanto - Lê mentes, senhor Sasuke? - Ele gelou. Estava deixando evidente demais para seu gosto.

- É que até hoje foi a única que provei... - sorriu discretamente - Nosso prato está a caminho. - ela virou para trás para ver melhor - Será que fará careta dessa vez?

- Não, camarão eu já comi, acho que posso gostar... - declarou, fingindo não ter notado o ataque sutil do companheiro.

O que intrigava Nerak, era que ao mesmo tempo em que ele a persuadia, também colocava uma barreira entre eles. Estaria ficando louca? Mas Sasuke estava mesmo oscilando entre se divertir e continuar com o plano. Céus, como era difícil estar sempre pensando no que fazer! O que o mantinha com forças era a ideia de que sim, Nerak o esquecera. Não teria sido importante se depois de sete anos, era imagem apagada de sua vida.

Ele a amara e como amara. Nerak tinha sido a única menina a se aproximar dele. Sasuke nunca havia usado o sobrenome do pai. O mesmo mantinha boas relações com ele, mas por relutância da mãe, ele não havia herdado o sobrenome. Mas mesmo assim, podia contar algumas pessoas que o apontavam como filho do Uchiha. Era inteligentíssimo, suas notas tinham sempre a média cem. Era elogiado pelos professores e por isso, odiado pelos outros alunos, mesmo que inteligência não fosse um motivo muito concreto de se declarar guerra de bolinhas de papel contra um aluno. Mas Nerak nunca havia erguido nenhuma das bolinhas em sua direção. Se lembrava com muita clareza a mesma declarando "queria eu ter tirado cem em matemática...". Foi um elogio disfarçado. Ela admirava a facilidade com a qual o menino rabiscada o caderno depois da explicação da professora. A agilidade que tinha ao juntar os números, ao calcula-los, resolvê-los com tanta facilidade os conjuntos numéricos. Era um gênio sim e ela o invejava por isso. E na educação física só não era convidado para os esportes por falta de popularidade. Ela gostava de vôlei e um dia, quando uma de suas colegas faltou, ele se demonstrou ótimo para os saques de fundo de quadra. Era sutil, mas potente, a bola riscava a quadra. Porém, na maioria das vezes, ele gostava de ficar lendo, ou jogando xadrez com o professor. E, quando o mesmo faltou, Nerak viu a oportunidade de falar com o moreno de cabelos muito curtos, que a fazia olhar para trás sempre que podia...

"Estava chovendo. Os alunos haviam pulado a grade azul do colégio para irem tomar refrescos na panificadora que tinha a duas quadras dali. Nerak disse que não iria, pois não queria se molhar. Era mentira, lógico. Ela queria conversar com Sasuke. Ele tinha um jeito ranzinza que ela achava uma graça e seu humor ácido a fazia rir, muitas vezes sozinha, dos cortes que ele dava nos espertalhões da turma. Estava como de costume, sozinho. Havia arrumado e desarrumado o jogo de xadrez umas cinco vezes, que Nerak havia contado. Não sabia jogar aquilo, mas achou que pedir ajuda para aprender, o traria para perto.

- É muito difícil? - Sasuke voltou os olhos para cima, ajeitando os óculos de lentes retangulares e brilhantes para o topo do nariz. Ele sempre escorregava.

- Não muito.

- Me ensina? - ele arregalou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Aquilo o fez ficar com aparência irônica, mas estava tentando mesmo era processar o acontecido. Nerak, aquela menina bonitinha e engraçada da terceira carteira da fila encostada na parede, do lado da porta, estava ali, tentando conversar com ele, tentando aprender o que tantos consideravam o jogo mais chato do mundo: XADREZ!

- Ensino. - disse, olhando para a peça branca da rainha, do lado de Nerak. Ela puxou a cadeira e se sentou.

- Quem começa?

- Você, está com as peças brancas.

- E o que eu faço? - ele ergueu os olhos e a observou, por cima das lentes de grau. Os olhos redondos e brilhantes dela demonstravam mesmo dúvida. E ela estava interessada em aprender. Com ele. Sem bolinhas de papel. Era de se desconfiar ou se alegrar?

- Esses, de cabeça redonda que ficam na fileira da frente chamamos de peão. Eles são como soldados, defendendo as outras peças. Eles são como peças banais, mas são importantes para o decorrer do jogo... - e a cada palavra dita, ele se empolgava cada vez mais, tendo em vista o rosto miúdo de Nerak concordando com cada palavra dita e observando as peças que não pareciam mais tão estranhas. Estavam cada uma ganhando nome e função e ela adorou os peões. Ela comparou com o menino de óculos a sua frente. Parecia tão comum, só mais um entre tantos. Mas era realmente importante e curioso. Mas para Sasuke, Nerak logo se tornaria uma peça tão importante quanto o Rei - a Rainha."

- Bom, já sei que trabalha numa agência de venda de viagens. Onde estudou? – ela começou, tentando salvar a noite silenciosa até então.

- Na faculdade de economia de Tokyo, pós-graduação em Roma. E você?

- Fiz moda, como já comentei no dia do "incidente" - riu sem graça - Gostava bastante e sempre quis assinar uma linha de roupas só minha...

- E a fotografia? - pelo que se lembrava, ela queria viver disso

- Não consegui continuar. Meu foco nessa área seria para fotos com verdade, sabe? Sentimentos... Mas... - deu de ombros

- Sentimentos não eram com você. - completou, sentindo no fundo do coração, uma pontada de desgosto.

- De certa forma – agora o desgosto atravessava sua garganta. Ele podia sentir seu gosto amargo.

- Parece ter feito muitos corações se quebrarem por você, Nerak... - disse simplesmente, ainda que desejasse jogar isso na mesa.

- Por que diz isso? - ela sentia outra coisa atravessando a própria garganta: lágrimas contidas em anos de arrependimentos.

- É muito bonita, se é que posso dizer isso sem ofender... - e riu. Ela se acalmou - Devia ter muitos pretendentes.

- Não muitos... Tinha sim alguns que me procuravam, mas depois que percebiam que não iriam conseguir nada, se afastavam... Sempre fui muito espalhafatosa, acho que minha falta de charme espantava os garotos - e deu uma gargalhada divertida e alta. Ela estava muito enganada. Aquele jeito espontâneo dela era seu maior charme...

"- Vamos, Sasuke, só uma foto!- ela gritava muito alto, abanando os braços para cima e para baixo.

- Eu não gosto dessas coisas. – declarou bravo, cabeça baixa e braços cruzados.

- Se não vier aqui no balanço em cinco segundos, eu faço você engolir a minha câmera! – ele deveria concordar. Era uma câmera de fita ainda. Elas costumavam ser pesadas. Mesmo assim, arriscou e continuou no lugar.

A menina se irritou e de onde estava, conseguiu ver os olhos se apertando de raiva. Ela correu até ele erguendo a câmera na mão direita. Sasuke gelou, achando que aquele era um ataque prévio, mas ela apenas pulou em cima do garoto, conseguindo o derrubar no chão. Ela, que já era alta, conseguiu derrubar ele, ainda mais alto que ela. Ela ria animadamente e aproveitou que estavam ali, deitados na grama para bater a foto. Ele, com os olhos semiabertos e chateados e ela ali, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Depois do susto ter passado, ambos perceberam que continuavam deitados. Ele, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, queixo erguido para cima e ela, com as mãos apoiadas em seu peito e ouvido colado no mesmo. Nerak conseguia ouvir os batimentos do moreno. Inclinou a cabeça, apoiando-a totalmente sobre o peito dele, que mexia para cima e para baixo devido a respiração. Sasuke percebeu a aproximação dela. Estava assustado. Estava feliz. Estava confuso. Isso se refletiu em seus batimentos. Sentiu o rosto esquentar quando as mãos finas desceram para o lado onde se encontrava seu coração, tão agitado. Ela ergueu a cabeça e ele a viu de cima. Os olhos brilhavam e tinha um sorriso doce escondido pela dobra da camiseta azul-marinho:

- Isso tudo é para mim ou devemos procurar um médico? – arriscou qualquer coisa, se arrependendo de ter dito aquilo. Mas, como dizia Nami: quem não arrisca não petisca.

- O que você acha? – perguntou, olhos fixos nas nuvens que se manchavam aos poucos de cinza. – Olha, vai chover. – gaguejou, aflito, ao sentir o peso aliviando sobre o tórax. Teve medo que ela fosse embora para não voltar mais. Porém, o peso se aliviou para outro fim. Quando o moreno abriu os olhos novamente, depois de fechá-los de medo, viu Nerak o sorrindo levemente. Ela não tinha certeza da reação do garoto depois do que iria fazer, mas arriscou. Inclinou o rosto até a altura do dele e cerrou os olhos. Ele o fez quase instintivamente. Os lábios finos dela tocaram o dele, e o gosto de morango invadiu os lábios do moreno. Ergueu o tronco levemente, se apoiando em um dos braços, enquanto a mão livre pousava no rosto da então loira. As mãos dela queria apertar o rosto de Sasuke, mas ela se segurou para apenas continuar acariciando a face pálida. Estava amando e sabia o quanto poderia ser dolorido. Mas no momento, estava sendo maravilhoso. Sorriu no meio do beijo e depois de receber um último e doce beijo, ela abriu os olhos. Sabia estar completamente vermelha. Ele riu vendo a expressão dela:

- O que? O que eu fiz? – ela ria. Ele a puxou para baixo, num abraço apertado e continuaram ali, deitados olhando as nuvens se tingindo completamente..."

.

"- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntava de dentro do banheiro.

- Tenho. – teria completado com um "eu acho", mas a voz não deixou.

- Ai meu Deus... – murmurou com a voz esganiçada. Sasuke riu.

Já devia fazer oito meses que namoravam. Oito meses divertidos e felizes, o que preocupava a garota um pouco. Nada de ruim aconteceu com eles até então. Claro, todos tiravam sarro, perguntas incrédulas de "como você consegue?" para cima da loira e os típicos comentários maldosos de que se esperava. Mas sim, Nerak estava amando o antissocial de óculos, o menino ranzinza e sério que a fazia rir das mais simples coisas. Não estava sentada mais na frente, tinha migrado para a única carteira vazia que tinha ao lado do moreno no fundo da classe. A antiga carteira vazia, agora estava com uma nova pessoa – aquela que queria ficar por perto. Lembrando-se desses detalhes, Sasuke quase não percebeu que Nerak já estava na porta do banheiro da pequena suíte, encolhida em sua vergonha. Tinha dito à Nami que iria dormir na casa de uma amiga, mas a moça sabia muito bem que aquela "amiga" em especial era muito homem para apenas "dormir" com ela. A mãe de Sasuke não estava em casa, estava viajando para a formatura do filho na capital. O pai sabia por cima sobre o namoro e não apoiava, o que fez o menino se chatear imensamente. Mas não era nisso que queria pensar naquele momento. Não era algo para se lembrar tendo em vista Nerak apenas de roupas íntimas e ele, de cueca samba-canção branca.

- Então? – ela perguntou, meio ameaçadora.

- Você não devia vir até aqui?

- Ah é! – e meio arcada, como quem tem corcunda, ela entrou debaixo do edredom branco, só deixando os olhos aparecerem. Estava morrendo de vergonha.

Sasuke ainda ficou algum tempo parado, olhando para a porta semiaberta do banheiro, imaginando o que iria acontecer dali pra frente. Deveria tentar tirá-la de sua fortaleza de edredom ou apenas se deitar e dormir junto com ela? Continuou ali, parado, pensando em como seria e se seria. Seria ótimo ser amigo do seu irmão naquele momento. Foi quando ela se descobriu e sentou-se a seu lado. Ela estava ali, seria dele. A primeira dele e ele, o primeiro dela e, mesmo que não fossem os primeiros um do outro, seria único da mesma forma.

- Agora sou eu que pergunto: você tem certeza? – perguntou calmamente Sasuke, sem pressão.

- Tenho... Eu acho. – e riu. Ela o abraçou e o beijou. O medo de repente passou e ela sabia que aquilo seria especial. Ele parecia ler seus pensamentos quanto a isso.

Pareciam estar num sonho, quando a imagem toda parece distorcida. Sentiram seus corpos falsearem, como se estivessem sumindo daquele mundo. Ela já estava deitada no colchão, as costas arqueadas para que as mãos de Sasuke conseguissem a abraçar. Conforme a intimidade entre os dois aumentava, Nerak se ajeitava incomodada com o volume que pressionava sua virilha. Ruborizou intensamente. Céus, então aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo!

Sasuke beijava-lhe levemente o pescoço e Nerak acariciava seus cabelos negros, soltando pequenos suspiros entre um beijo e outro que tocava em sua pele. O moreno passeava com as mãos pelo corpo dela e procurava desesperadamente sua boca, beijando-a intensamente diversas vezes. Suas mãos deslizavam por todo o corpo da companheira até achar o feixo do seu sutian. Abriu-o com um pouco de dificuldade e Nerak corou ao sentir a peça ficando solta em seu corpo. Sasuke afastou a alça, beijando delicadamente seu ombro, o colo da garota que soltou um suspiro um pouco mais alto dessa vez, fazendo o namorado corar violentamente. Ele por sua vez sentia o corpo cada vez mais quente e os suspiros da loira o deixava incomodado, como se não pudesse se segurar. Tirou a peça por completo e podia ouvir os gemidos baixos que ela soltava devido as caricias que recebia. Seu corpo arcava e relaxava, não parecia ser a primeira vez que Sasuke fazia aquilo e se não o conhecesse bem, duvidaria.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas laterais do corpo de Nerak até chegar em sua coxa e fez com que ela ficasse levemente levantada, encostada nos travesseiros, desceu beijando a extensão de sua barriga. Sasuke ficou ali por um tempo, tocando-lhe e beijando-a até que ela quase chegasse ao seu limite e então fez o caminho de volta, beijando sua barriga, seios, pescoço. Foi então que percebeu a maneira como ela hesitava. Resolveu perguntar, ainda ofegante:

- Nerak, tem certeza? - Ela sorriu para ele e o puxou para um beijo.

- Eu te amo Sasuke.

Sasuke sentiu seu corpo todo estremecer com as palavras dela, envolveu-a em seus braços e Nerak sentiu o volume pressionar sua intimidade. Ainda hesitante, ela desceu as mãos pelas costas dele até a borda da sua cueca, descendo-a um pouco até retira-la completamente. Virou o rosto para o lado, vermelha e quente de tanta vergonha. Sasuke fez com que ela abrisse as pernas o suficiente para que ele pudesse ficar entre elas e então pressionou sua intimidade na dela. Nerak novamente hesitou. Nami tinha lhe dito que aquilo doeria na sua primeira vez.

- Calma, Nerak, sou tão novo nisso quanto você.

Sasuke sussurrou no seu ouvido para tentar acalma-la. Ela respondeu-lhe com um beijo no pescoço e ele forçou sua intimidade mais uma fez na dela fazendo-a estremecer e morder o lábio, segurando um gemido de dor que saiu abafado. Encarou-a e ela o olhou de volta com um sorriso e então ele penetrou-a aos poucos. Nerak contraia o corpo cada vez que sentia ele mais dentro dela, soltando alguns gemidos num misto de dor e prazer. Sasuke começou a ir e vir devagar e logo a dor deu lugar ao prazer, envolvendo os dois:

- Nerak eu... - Sasuke estava chegando em seu limite e Nerak só conseguiu responder com um "uhum" fraco.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dele e puxou levemente, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça e ali, ambos chegaram ao seu limite. Sasuke forçou um pouco mais os movimentos, diminuindo a velocidade até parar. Nerak tinha seu corpo contraído e a boca entreaberta num gemido longo que foi sumindo aos poucos. Ambos abriram os olhos e se encararam sorrindo, ela puxou ele para perto, num abraço.

- Eu te amo. - Sussurram um para o outro, como se fossem única voz. Ele beijou seus lábios docemente. Jamais poderia acreditar que um dia passaria por aquilo. Jamais imaginou encontrar alguém que o fizesse ter desejos e sensação tão fortes. Jamais acreditou ter uma pessoa tão maravilhosa embalada em seus braços "fracotes". Mas ali estava ela, agarrada a ele como se ele fosse seu único alento. Apertou-o num abraço, exausta. Ele a aconchegou mais uma vez, sentindo uma agonia apertando seu coração. A apertava agora mais forte, querendo evitar que fugisse se é que ela faria isso. Nerak tinha sido até então o mais próximo que tinha tido da felicidade. Queria tê-la por perto para sempre. Queria que a noite durasse para sempre..."

- A companhia está tão ruim assim para ficar com essa cara? – Sasuke perguntou com um meio sorriso irônico. Nerak se lembrando do passado esqueceu que estava ali justamente para evitar tais pensamentos.

- Desculpe, estava me lembrando de coisas do serviço. – mentiu, se recompondo.

- Ele deve ser mais interessante do que o jantar. – e agora a vergonha tinha se tornado raiva. A ironia e sarcasmo do moreno estavam a irritando.

- Ironia e sarcasmo são qualidades que aprecio quando as mesmas não me ofendem. – por dentro, Sasuke havia desmontado. Achava estar indo bem até então, mas ela continuava pavio curto.

- Não quis ser arrogante, mas ofensa senti eu vendo que estava tão distante da mesa.

- Assim como você que passou mais tempo lendo o cardápio e verificando o celular do que conversando comigo.

- Queria atenção? – a pergunta saiu zombeteira.

- Achei que você queria. – ele silenciou – Quem está pagando é você. – ele continuou olhando fixamente nos olhos brilhantes da moça. Tinha estragado tudo. – Com licença. – pediu, se levantando da mesa e tirando dinheiro suficiente para pagar sua parte do jantar. – Tenha uma boa noite, se quiser.

E lá estava Nerak, mais uma vez, saindo de sua vida. Droga! Ele havia estragado tudo! Estava indo bem em seu papel de homem misterioso e culto, até abusar da sorte. Nerak era educada em não expor suas impressões, mas depois de certo tempo, ele sabia que ela sempre acabava por falar. E agora? O que fazer para fazer ela voltar? Não podia continuar com o plano sem ela estar completamente envolvida, da mesma forma que ele esteve envolvido por ela. Tinha que ter a moça por perto. Tinha que concluir o que tinha jurado. Nunca se esqueceu daquilo. As lágrimas foram o selo de compromisso que teve consigo mesmo ao dizer que um dia, teria volta. Assinou o cheque e entregou ao garçom, fechando a conta. Apanhou o dinheiro amassado de cima da mesa e guardou na carteira. Iria devolver à moça. Seria o primeiro passo e ele faria questão de que o mesmo fosse bem sucedido.

.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – Nami perguntava chateada. Seria bom se o jantar tivesse dado certo para a amiga.

- Ele é lindo e tudo o mais, mas muito estúpido! Ok, eu fiquei sem graça no começo, mas parece que tudo o que ele fala é intencional, como se quisesse mesmo me deixar mal! – Nami arqueou as sobrancelhas – Ah, só quero ir pra casa. – declarou a moça, cruzando os braços.

- Bom, não teve sorte com ele, mas outros virão...

- Desisti dos outros.

- Um não paga todos, Nerak... – Nami tentava apaziguar a situação

- Mas todos os que eu conheci se pagavam! – e ainda mais emburrada, se encolhendo no banco do carona, a moça ficou, olhos cerrados, como se pudesse matar todos os homens do mundo.

- Aqueles ali não são a Nina e o Naruto?

- Onde? – e olhando pela janela lateral, as duas puderam ver os dois, rindo incontrolavelmente enquanto a chuva os molhava cada vez mais

- Deixa eu acelerar esse processo de se encharcar... – anunciou com um sorriso sarcástico. Pisou fundo no acelerador e passou a toda sobre a poça d'água, levantando um mini Tsunami em cima dos dois amigos.

- Nami! Você é cruel... – Nerak arregalou os olhos.

- Eu sei. – sorriu de forma demoníaca e, pela primeira vez, Nerak desejou estar ao lado de Sasuke. O estúpido e infantil, Sasuke.

Enquanto isso, na calçada acinzentada, Naruto xingava o motorista do até então, misterioso carro de todos os nomes possíveis, sem perceber que, no susto de ver a poça se erguer numa onda assassina, tinha se agarrado à Nina como se esta fosse uma boia salva-vidas. A Arishima sentiu-se vermelha, sem saber se era por causa da vergonha de ver seus seios quase pulando fora do decote coração, ou por estar sem ar mesmo.

- Mas que merda! Ficamos molhados! – ele estava indignado e ainda a apertava

- Mas está chovendo. – Naruto emudeceu com o óbvio.

- Eu já sabia.

- E eu estou sem ar – riu Nina. Quando Naruto a largou, vermelho de vergonha sentiu a falta do corpo morno em seus braços. Ficou ainda mais vermelho ao pensar que queria estar abraçado a ela mais uma vez. – Quer ir pra casa?

- Quero comer bolo confeitado! – gritou com as mãos pra cima. Nina riu. – Venha, eu pago. – anunciou, dando a ela o braço, como se fosse um perfeito cavalheiro, Ela pousou a mão no braço molhado e seguiram conversando como dois lordes, para a panificadora. Nina sentia estar se aproximando do loiro risonho e este, por sua vez, começava a sentir pela amiga o que ele preferiu chamar de gases – era inadmissível querer envolvê-la em amores insensatos. Ele seria o insensato. Nina era a melhor amiga que poderia ter. E ele ainda tinha mais encontros pela frente...

.

Pegou sua bolsa e assinou o ponto. Iria almoçar e voltaria dentro de uma hora. O sábado que antecedeu sua segunda-feira tinha sido desapontador e ela sentia que nada mais a faria rir, pelo menos naquele dia. Foi quando Nami a cutucou com o cotovelo. Ela virou sua atenção para a amiga que apontou com o queixo para frente. Era Sasuke. Ali, sem olhar de condenação, segurando duas casquinhas de sorvete. A ruiva mudou de direção, deixando Nerak andando para a frente. Sentia as pernas duras como duas estacas de madeira. Queria matar a amiga por deixá-la ali e matar o moreno pela sua estupidez:

- Oi. – ele disse, voz baixa

- Oi.

- É pra você.

- Não gosto de sorvete de baunilha – mentiu

- Era a única opção no quiosque. – ela pegou as duas casquinhas.

- Mais um Milk Shake e você está perdoado. – ela sorriu e ele riu. – Estou brincando. – disse devolvendo uma das casquinhas.

- Almoço agora?

- Uhum.

- Eu pago. – disse naturalmente, as mãos no bolso.

Seguiram então os dois para a praça de alimentação. Não recordaram o sábado anterior e tiveram uma conversa produtiva, que envolvia a última cliente da loja, que quebrou o salto do sapato que havia experimentado e a última vez em que Sasuke teve que atender um cliente que teve um surto quase psicótico e jogou a cadeira dois metros acima de sua cabeça. Riram. Naquele dia, Sasuke, embora querendo aproximação para concluir sua vingança, não pensou nela. Riu e conversou como há muito tempo não fazia. E ela ainda parecia sua rainha, como há muito tempo se esquecia.

**.-.**

**Aloka! (?) Quem aí gostou do capítulo, dá um pulinho e bate palma XD**

**Quero agradecer novamente a Srta uzumaki, a linda que eu vou apertar até esmagar os ossos, de tanto amor que tenho pro ela, oh my *O* E a**

**katyredfield, que adicionou a história aos favoritos *vomita arco-íris* Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio e assim, seguimos com nossa programação normal (?)**


	4. Damas de Vermelho

**A Nicole é uma fofa, por isso eu mando um beijo pra ela antes que o capítulo comece =D E outro pra Srta. Uzumaki, diva da vida *O* E, se tem mais gente lendo que não foi citado, inclua-se, por favor e tente se manifestar que terá o nome aqui em cima também \o/**

**Capítulo 4**

**Damas de Vermelho**

"_Abriu os olhos com dificuldade. O sol do fim de tarde deixava sua tenda amarelada e, ainda que estivesse quente e abafado, as roupas compridas de algodão e a leve brisa morna que vinha de uma das aberturas da tenda, fazia que o calor se tornasse até mesmo agradável. Quando percebeu, uma concubina lhe ajeitava os travesseiros de cetim vermelho, enquanto outra lhe dava uvas na boca, as maiores e mais suculentas uvas que já tinha se dado conta. Deveria ter pelo menos umas sete moças ali, todas servindo diretamente a ele. Se sentiu um rei, um sultão. E pelo jeito era. Um harém maravilhoso e completo ele tinha. E nem se lembrava de como o tinha conquistado. Bom, isso não interessava também. O importante é que era real o suficiente para lhe deixar contente._

_Mas que música era aquela que corria por entre o espaço almofadado? Assim como a brisa suave que balançava os voais pendurados mais a frente, a mesma vinha de algum lugar desconhecido. Olhou para os lados, tentando identificar onde estava o iPOD que fazia ecoar essa música. Não encontrou. E ao voltar os olhos para frente, a viu: uma silhueta feminina escondida em forma de sombra por detrás dos voais coloridos e transparentes. Quem era ele não sabia, mas sentiu um impulso quase automático de bater com as mãos duas vezes. A música parou. Expectativa. Uma batida de tambores se iniciou e com ela, o quadril da moça requebrava junto, fazendo as moedas em sua cintura tilintarem. Logo um jogo de duas flautas acompanhava a batida marcante e o antes requebrado, era agora um conjunto de mãos e braços, ombros e cabeça, que se jogavam e giravam ao sabor do ritmo forte e suave. Ela dava espaço à imaginação do loiro, que a imaginava de muitas formas possíveis. E quanto mais o corpo dela passava pelos tecidos, mais inclinado ficava o tronco do 'sultão' em direção a ela. Dois, três tecidos. Ela estava quase visível. A perna direita ergueu-se e enroscou-se no último voal, um alaranjado, que contrastava com a pele levemente morena pelo pôr-do-sol e a roupa vermelha, num esconde-esconde de mostra e esconde as pernas, a cintura, o colo da jovem. As moedas agora tilintavam mais baixas, como que respeitando o momento. Ela passou o último tecido. Ela parou e os tambores cessaram junto. Apenas as flautas continuavam soprando delicadamente, enquanto ela dava a volta em si mesma. Cabelos castanhos e compridos, levemente ondulados em seu comprimento. Tinham um brilho dourado assim como os ombros e costas das mãos, que o fim do dia proporcionava. O nariz e a boca estavam tapados pelo tecido levemente transparente e vermelho. Mas os olhos, esses brilhavam e muito. Eram castanhos e carinhosos, como se sorrissem, ainda que ela estivesse o seduzindo completamente. Então, o mundo de Naruto caiu. Ele conhecia aqueles olhos. Ele sem ergueu num pulo e puxou o lenço do rosto de sua odalisca:_

_- Nina? – ela sorriu e se afastou_

_- Hey, Naruto. – alguém cutucava seu ombro, mas ele ainda tinha seus olhos para a dama de vermelho, que se afastava – Acorda imbecil – ele voltou seus olhos para um enorme elefante decorado que o cutucava com a tromba. Apertou os olhos e a imagem do animal começou a se fundir..."_

- Elefante... – balbuciou, tentando de todas as formas permanecer no harém.

- Como é? – os olhos de Nami se apertaram de ódio.

- Ah, era só você... – Naruto se ajeitou na cadeira de plástico chateado.

- Toma. – a moça quase fez o loiro engolir a lata de alumínio.

- Eu pedi um guaraná!

- E eu pedi para que você morresse. – arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de ironia. Ele se calou chateado enquanto Nina se aproximava. O Uzumaki ficou tenso. Tentou disfarçar olhando loucamente para os lados.

- Tudo bem? - O que provocou uma espécie de ataque psicótico aos olhos de Nina

- Claro – gaguejou um pouco e ao ver o cachorro-quente que a amiga trazia, o agarrou como única fonte de salvação – Eu nunca mais volto num restaurante como aquele. – declarou Naruto revoltado, devorando o sanduíche – Você não tem noção, Nina, de como tudo lá é muito caro. Eu nem sei o que tinha na sugestão daquela neurótica, mas iria metade do meu salário! – gesticulou exageradamente com os braços, quase acertando Sasuke, que ainda se sentia perdido.

- Bem feito. – Nami se resumiu a isso.

- Mas agora todos estão bem, certo? – sorriu Nina.

- Bem? Ele me _engravidou_, Nina! E ainda puxou meu cabelo! – Nerak ainda estava incrédula. – Isso sem falar que vocês dois seqüestraram uma pessoa – a última frase foi dita com receio e com os olhos voltados para baixo. Teria enfiado a cabeça na lata de refrigerante se coubesse.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse num tom que, era de se duvidar da veracidade do "bem" – Vocês que estão pagando mesmo. – e deu uma tentativa de sorriso.

- Aí, cara, foi mal ter te metido nessa, mas é que o esverdeado tem a mão pesada, não tava a fim de ficar roxo de novo, sabe?

- Sei... – soou como nojo. É que o loiro tinha dito tudo com a boca cheia de salsicha mastigada..

E ainda que Nerak implorasse que ele tivesse mais etiqueta ou chutasse por debaixo da mesa, ele evitava olhar para Nina. A moça estranhou. Como assim? O que ela tinha feito? Por que aquela reação? Desesperou-se internamente. Seus pensamentos vagaram por entre mulheres de todos os tipos e etnias. Será que ele combinava com o tipo nórdico? E se ele encontrasse uma descendente de noruegueses, com os mesmos olhos claros e cabelos loiros e brilhantes. Talvez tivesse o mesmo grande sorriso dele e fosse cativante da mesma forma. Ou ainda, que fosse teimosa como ele e com as mesmas manias, tipo apontar escandalosamente para uma pessoa quando se pede sigilo, ou rir incontidamente até mesmo em velórios. Riu. Não existia ninguém como o Naruto. Qualquer coisa a fazia pensar nele e ela já estava ficando deprimida por vê-lo ligado a tantos fatos importantes de sua vida. Ensino médio e sua formatura. O primeiro e atual apartamento. As contas enroladas, as risadas e a maneira que inventavam para não passar fome nos dias de aperto – pão com ovo e brigadeiro.

- Vai continuar nisso mesmo, Naruto? – ela adoraria que ele dissesse "Nunca mais na minha vida!".

- Claro! – decepção – Só que dessa vez quem escolhe o local do encontro sou eu.

- Como pode estar tão animado se nem sabe como é a pessoa em questão? – Sasuke soltou aquilo com uma naturalidade ácida.

- ... – nem mesmo o Uzumaki sabia. Na verdade, o que poderia dizer? Ele tinha tido o sonho mais tenso de sua vida tendo como protagonista sua amiga, sua melhor amiga. E agora? Como olhar para os olhos da pessoa que ele havia desejado o corpo nu?

- Eu vou pro carro. Quem vem?

- Eu. – Nina se levantou, entendo o recado.

- Eu quero outro lanche...

- _Quem vem? –_Nami gritou. Naruto tinha um sério problema de falta de massa encefálica. Derrotado, foi para o automóvel lambendo o papel do sanduíche, salvando o resto do molho antes de ir para o lixo.

.

Quantas mulheres de vermelho tinham passado na frente da loja de colchões ele ainda não sabia, mas era a única cor que tinha visto o dia todo. Até mesmo Konohamaru tinha ido trabalhar com uma camiseta dessa cor. Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho. Aquilo não ajudava muito o loiro esquecer-se do sonho da noite anterior. Ele não podia ver Nina como mulher. Ela não era uma mulher, era a Nina. Bom, mas pelo menos na certidão de nascimento ela constava como uma – o que piorava um pouco a situação. Ainda assim, aquilo soava como pecado, tipo não ter leite condensado em casa quando ela estava "naqueles dias". TPM poderia ser muito assustador.

Ele ainda não tinha desistido de conhecer uma pessoa especial, mas o sonho com a Arishima tinha mexido um pouco com suas idéias. Quero dizer, ela estava com roupa de odalisca! E, bem, ela tinha um corpo consideravelmente bonito, já que eles tinham ido muitas vezes levar Kimy na praia, mas era a primeira vez que via mais do que como uma amiga. Não era de hoje que Nina era bonita. Não era de hoje que ele sabia:

- Tá pensativo, Naruto? – Konohamaru começou enquanto abocanhava uma barra de cereal.

- Esse shopping está muito vermelho, hoje. – concluiu riscando um dos itens da lista da loja.

- Eu gosto de vermelho. Cor da sedução... Amor... Paixão... – filosofou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Cale a boca! – falar de amor, paixão e sedução, não necessariamente nessa ordem, faziam ele se lembrar de uma Nina muito sedutora que vira em seus sonhos. Mas que merda.

- Vai dizer que não gosta? Já tentou imaginar uma mulher dançando com uma roupa vermelha, tipo aquelas odaliscas e... – e nada. Naruto já tinha saído de perto. E o pior de tudo: era hora do almoço. Almoço. Com. A. Nina.

.

- Foi tão estranho... – era a centésima quarta vez que Nerak murmurava isso.

- Isso você já disse. – Nami a lembrava – Conte o resto! – expectativa mil. Nina nem mesmo respirava para ouvir.

- E nós fomos andando até em casa. Quero dizer, duas horas e meia de caminhada, eu nem sentia mais os nervos dos meus dedos, e não sei como estou andando hoje, mas... Foi tão esquisito! – ela ria incrédula – Sabe, ele é tão diferente do que eu achava... Tão diferente do meu Sasuke...

- É porque não é a mesma pessoa... – Nina completou – É bom conhecer pessoas novas, viu só? – elas tentavam animar a amiga.

- E olha só quem é a pessoa, né, Nerak? – as três riram – É uma boa, sair, se divertir, se distrair... Ele pode ser boa companhia, não vamos pensar em namoros já, por favor!- Nami já erguia as mãos para cima, como se tivesse sido rendida.

- É claro que não! Ele é um estranho ainda... – Nerak tomava um gole do suco.

- Ainda... – Nina repetia a frase como um eco misterioso. Nami ria junto da irmã vendo Nerak ruborizar.

- Eca, o Naruto chegou. – o sorriso de Nami se transformou numa coisa azeda.

- Coitado Nami... – Nina bem que tentava, mas nada poderia ajudá-lo.

- Sinceramente? O Naruto precisa sentar no colo do capeta pelo que fez ontem. – ela se levantou – Você vem, Nerak?

- Certeza! – ela se levantou de um pulo e seguiram para a loja.

Nina virou o rosto para localizar o amigo. Foi um gesto simples, mas que deixou o loiro petrificado pro dentro. A luz artificial do shopping fazia o rosto da Arishima ser bem visível. Os olhos grandes e amendoados estavam contornados de preto, a sombra marrom dava profundidade às órbitas castanhas, que pareciam sorrir junto com os lábios cheios dela, que usava um discreto brilho rosado, que a essa altura tinha quase sumido. Os cabelos ela tinha jogado de lado por reflexo, mas tudo pareceu ter acontecido em câmera lenta. Ela então acenou e ele se aproximou ainda acanhado. Foi quando enfim chegou perto que percebeu: ela estava de vermelho:

- Como está sendo o trabalho até agora? – vermelho...

- Legal... – vermelho, ele pensava – O movimento tá fraco... – vermelho

- Não é mesmo muito comum ver pessoas comprando uns três colchões de uma só vez, não é? – ela riu.

- É...

- Eu pedi seu almoço, vou buscar lá para você – e quando ela se levantou, Naruto pode visualizar o conjunto blusa + seios fartos da moça. Fechou os olhos com força. Maldita blusa vermelha! Maldita cor! Maldito sonho! – Naruto? – e ele tinha ficado tão focado em suas maldições, que nem percebeu que entre uma e outra, Nina estava de volta. . Me. Lho.

- Vermelho. – soltou, como se tivesse se esquecido da diferença entre falar e pensar.

- O que é que tem? – perguntou pausadamente. Nina sabia que o cérebro do loiro poderia pifar se forçado a pensar em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo.

- Você pode me ouvir? – ele ainda achava que estava pensando.

- Você disse em voz alta... – Nina ficava facilmente confusa perto do Uzumaki.

- Ah... – soltou meio decepcionado, meio aliviado... Não queria que a amiga soubesse, mas seria legal se ela tivesse algum poder psíquico, ou coisa do tipo. – Nina, eu queria te contar uma coisa... – não que estivesse decidido a falar do sonho, mas teve essa idéia da louca. Não achava estar fazendo mal, embora uma nova mensagem de celular tivesse feito ele se distrair e verificar o que tinha sido encaminhado. Desde os dezessete anos, todos os celulares que o loiro trocava tinham como alarme de mensagens a música tema do seu seriado preferido: Power Ranger.

"_Não perca mais tempo! Sua alma gêmea pode estar na sua frente agora mesmo! Retorne essa mensagem para a Agência Flecha do Cupido e se prepare para conhecer um novo alguém!"_

- Nina, olhe isso! – ele gritou entregando o aparelho à moça, que ainda queria saber qual seria o assunto a ser tratado antes. Ao ler "Sua alma gêmea pode estar na sua frente..." quase surtou internamente. Só conseguiu respirar depois de ler o resto da mensagem. Foi passageiro. Lá iria Naruto mais uma vez atrás de alguma estranha.

- E quando vai ser isso?

- Não sei... – disse rindo, se levantando e pegando sua bolsa carteiro desajeitadamente – Mas dessa vez eu escolho! E vai ser uma churrascaria!

.

O dia estava bonito e agradável. Um sábado de meio de tarde e de tempo ameno era perfeito para começar esse encontro com o pé direito. Tinham conversado muito pouco, mas o suficiente para saberem o nome um do outro e onde a moça gostaria de encontrá-lo. Ela insistiu para que ele fosse até o zoológico e Naruto, por sua vez, insistiu algumas quinze vezes para que ele mesmo escolhesse o restaurante que iriam. Ela não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas como o loiro já havia dado o braço a torcer acabou concordando, com a condição de que ela mandasse uma lista de restaurantes via e-mail para que ele escolhesse dentre eles o de seu agrado. Naruto excluiu o mesmo antes de ler. Queria surpreendê-la, pensou de peito estufado, convencido de que tinha feito a melhor escolha de sua vida.

Porém, a linha de raciocínio foi cortada quando um enorme elefante cinzento fez sombra em cima dele. De orelhas grandes e arredondadas, o animal enrolou a tromba em cima da cabeça, como se estivesse saudando e, ignorando que o animal tinha feito aquilo para coçar as costas, Naruto achou que tudo aquilo era um sinal. Era idêntico ao de seu sonho, com os enfeites dourados ficaria perfeito. Se aproximou perto da cabeça do animal, que estava abaixada e começou a falar junto de seu ouvido:

- Hei, amigo... Tudo bem? – mas o elefante mostrou um interesse maior em suas frutas do que no loiro que havia dobrado metade do corpo para dentro da cerca – Não seja tímido... Não vai falar comigo?

- Naruto? – e quase caiu dentro do cercado do elefante, ao ouvir a voz de Nina o chamando. Ela estava com os olhos mais arregalados do que o normal, e com uma expressão mais confusa do que das outras vezes. Ele sabia que dessa vez havia feito uma bobagem grotesca.

- Oi Nina! – gritou animado, disfarçando o acontecido.

- Você estava falando com o elefante? – mas a moça não havia se esquecido. E esquecer como se metade do zoológico tinha visto?

- Eu... – e no auge do desespero, resolveu arrumar da melhor forma que pode – Sabia que os animais gostam de conversar? – o elefante soltou a água que antes guardava na tromba, como se estivesse rindo do que o Uzumaki falara – Eles se sentem queridos...

- E o elefante te respondeu? – Nina segurava o riso apertando os lábios

- Ora, vamos mudar de assunto! – esbravejou coçando a cabeça – O que faz aqui?

-Vim me encontrar com o Sasori, lembra? – não se lembrava.

- Quando me disse isso?

- Quarta-feira, antes de pedir a pizza. – ele não se lembrava nem de que sabor era a "redonda".

- Ah é! Que cabeça a minha... Bem que podia ter me dado uma carona hein?

- Você não quis!

- Eu o quê?

- Eu ofereci, mas você disse que não precisava...

- Eu disse é? – Nina não agüentou e riu alto. Jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou divertida. Era possível contar seus dentes ou fazer uma cópia perfeita de sua arcada dentária. Naruto deu um sorriso tímido e teve que dar o braço a torcer: estava com ciúmes. Ela iria se encontrar justamente com o tipo encantador e sedutor que ele detestava - os chamava de inimigos, justamente por não conseguir ter esse sex appeal natural que eles tinham. E ele sabia que Nina era muito mais que um rosto bonito. Estava com medo que Sasori só visse isso, e aterrorizou-se ao pensar que o ruivo pudesse ver todo o encanto e inteligência que a moça tinha. Ele não queria ficar sozinho. Aquele _apertamento_ era pequeno demais até mesmo para uma pessoa solteira, mas não se via longe da amiga. Dividiria até mesmo o caixão com ela, se morressem juntos. Estava acostumado com o aperto, com as brincadeiras em conjunto e de chegar em casa sentindo o cheiro da comida. Do jeito que passavam o dia todo lavando suas roupas e de como os dois apostavam corrida até o terraço para recolher as mesmas, antes que a chuva viesse. Sentiu um grande abandono e então, ela parou de rir e se despediu:

- Aqui, as chaves do carro.

- Vai aonde?

- Sasori está me esperando ali, na gaiola das águias. - apontou para um ponto vermelho distante - Até mais tarde... Ou não. - riu, querendo se referir ao encontro dele, mas o loiro podia jurar que a moça se referiu a ela própria. Voltou o olhar chateado para a entrada do parque e viu uma multidão colorida, de cara pintada e cabelos muito compridos chegando. Tinham placas, marchavam descoordenadamente e gritavam algo como "Libertem os animais".

- Bando de doido... - foi quando a líder do grupo, com o rosto pintado de verde pegou um megafone e começou a gritar.

- Vocês estão pecando contra a mãe natureza! - gritava a moça - Esses animais estão morrendo longe da mãe terra! - Naruto virou para ver o elefante. Ele parecia muito contente jogando água nas costas. - Libertem os animais! Libertem os animais! - ela começou e logo o coro estava sendo formado. Uma vergonha alheia tomou o Uzumaki e ele se perguntou se aquelas pessoas realmente levavam isso a sério. Aqueles animais foram criados em cativeiro, como assim libertá-los? Como um leão tratado a bife na boca iria caçar assim, do nada? Apoiava a proteção aos animais, e achava o Zoológico local uma proteção muito boa.

Mas aí o susto o tomou. Vários seguranças começaram a expulsar o grupo, quando a líder agarrou-se ao megafone e começou a gritar desesperada:

- Espera! Eu tenho um encontro! Uzumaki Naruto! - céus... Era uma louca revolucionista... - Me soltem! Naruto!

.

- Então você faz parte dessa... Gang... - se segurou para não terminar a palavra - Gente.

- Grupo de Proteção Ambiental. - ela riu, tentando limpar a tinta do rosto - Desculpe ter que fazer você sair dali assim, mas queria que visse o que faço - e voltou a sorrir para ele. Embora meio exagerada no quesito "amor aos animais", tinha gostado dela. - Já decidiu onde iremos comer?

- Embora ainda esteja cedo pra jantar - eles tinham ficado umas quatro horas dando depoimento - acho interessante irmos ao restaurante.

- Qualquer um daqueles que te mandei me agradam, não tem erro!

- Eu... Mudei um pouco as coisas... - Ino já tinha perdido o semblante alegre. Parecia preocupada. - Espero que não se importe.

- Não, tudo bem. - e riu - Você tem iniciativa, gosto disso!

- Mas então, o que mais faz da vida?

- Eu moro numa colônia de hippies.

- Legal! - Naruto já pensava nas carnes grelhadas, numa fogueira rústica e nas cabanas de madeira. - E trabalha em quê?

- Na ONG mesmo, não temos fins lucrativos, vivemos do que dão. - isso significou economia aos olhos do loiro. - Dormimos deitados na grama, não assistimos TV... Usamos da tecnologia apenas quando divulgamos nosso trabalho.

- Nossa, e você cresceu nesse meio?

- Ah sim, meus pais sempre foram hippies, se casaram e temos uma samambaia que passa de geração a geração... Quem sabe... Nós não demos continuação a isso... - insinuou, mas Naruto não se sentiu muito tentado a ser pai de uma planta.

- Chegamos! - saiu do carro apressado, sem ter tempo de ver a fisionomia apavorada da loira. Ela saiu ainda incrédula, os longos cabelos batendo um pouco abaixo do quadril, saias compridas e a bata num colorido psicodélico. Era a imagem perfeita de quem não deveria estar ali. A churrascaria brilhava em dourado, e o cheiro da carne fez a moça desmaiar no primeiro degrau da escada.

.

Quase não encontrou o buraco da fechadura. Estava tão apressada que se esqueceu até mesmo de verificar se tinha pego a chave certa. Sasori a esperava na calçada e ela se auto amaldiçoou por ter combinado de deixar o carro com Naruto, ainda que ele não se lembrasse. Tinha sido obrigada a aceitar o convite da festa a fantasia de última hora, e ainda teria que se virar com o que não tinha para parecer pelo menos dentro do quesito. Que raiva. Que ódio! Teria sido melhor ficar em casa vendo filme, fazendo plantão perto do telefone e aguardar novidades do tão esperado encontro de Nerak com Sasuke.

Uma blusa em decote coração na cor vermelha. Foi a primeira coisa que pegou. Vestia-a com uma mão, enquanto a de baixo tentava empurrar o cós da calça jeans. Tropeçou em uma das barras e caiu no chão. Se pudesse, desistira e ficaria ali, deitada com a cara no carpete e a calcinha amarela pra cima. Dane-se o resto! Mas então, a imagem de uma Nami assassina veio em sua mente e ela levantou resmungando. Colocou uma saia rendada - que Naruto havia batizado de "abajur de bunda" - um par de saltos bem altos, prendeu o cabelo no alto da cabeça e colocou várias pulseiras douradas. Pronto. Pegou uma bolsa maior e colocou lá dentro um par de tênis e uma calça mais velha. Não iria deixar Sasori levá-la para casa e ela não iria querer voltar vestindo aquilo. Eram bem naquelas horas que o loiro fazia falta... Ele a protegia. Por mais que alguns assobiassem, lá estava ele para brigar com todos e se agarrar a ela como bebê prematuro, cobrindo o decote e a fazendo rir da reação dele. Agora, com toda certeza, se ele pulasse nela, não acharia graça. O abraçaria pela salvação.

- Está de dançarina? - o ruivo arriscou, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Odalisca.

.

- Até que enfim! Estava preocupado! Você deve estar fraca, mandei trazer um prato especial só pra você. - sorriu largamente Naruto, ao colocar o enorme prato com uma picanha suculenta, sangrando, que para a moça, pareceu uma visão do inferno. Voltando ao seu lugar, Naruto devorava com muita vontade a costela, pingando vez ou outra algumas gotas de limão.

- Eu não como isso, obrigada.

- Prefere outra coisa? Aqui tem tudo o que quiser! - abriu os braços, e os garçons andando de um lado para o outro com a bandeja fervendo em mãos, fazia tudo parecer um circo de horrores - Que tal lombinho? Ou medalhão de bacon?

- Naruto, sou vegetariana. - disse num único fôlego, tomando a água no copo a sua frente. Sentia estar morrendo e Naruto quis enfiar a cara no prato de vergonha. Mas como era burro em não ter percebido! Era óbvio! Ela defendia animais, sua liberdade! Não iria defender os animais para comê-los mais tarde. A lista que tinha enviado por e-mail certamente era um daqueles restaurantes vegetarianos frescos, em que só tinha salada e, de assado, apenas berinjela.

- Me perdoe, eu devia ter notado...

- Tudo bem... - disse num sussurro.

- Aqui tem buffet de saladas e massas...

- Obrigada, eu estou bem com minha água. - ele, ressentido, abaixou a cabeça e continuou comendo. - Você nunca parou para pensar como isso é errado?

- O quê? - ele pensou que fossem os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

- Comer pobres animais indefesos...

- Mas foram criados em cativeiro...

- Os do zoológico também!

- Mas eu jamais comeria uma zebra, mulher!

- Está comendo um porquinho fofinho... - choramingou, com a mão no peito. Ora essa, não era pra tanto... - Em outras palavras, está comendo um cadáver. - o garfo caiu da mão do loiro.

- Cadáver?

- Quando se mata um ser vivo, ele não vira automaticamente um cadáver?

- Mas... Está assado!

- Você assaria um defunto e comeria? - estava o enfrentando, mãos em cima da mesa, tronco inclinado para frente.

- Eca!

- Viu só? - disse sorrindo vitoriosa, sentando-se novamente - Consumo de carne é cruel.

- Mas... O que você come?

- Verduras, frutas, leguminosas...

- Peixe...?

- Peixe é carne.

- Eu já sabia. - disse rápido. Lógico que sabia, mas, vai saber... - Leite?

- Sai da vaca.

- Não me diga!

- Quero dizer que é um abuso, quase sexual, apertar as glândulas mamárias dela para ter seu leite para consumo próprio!

- Glândulas? Mamárias? - palavras que haviam deixado o Uzumaki fora de órbita. - Em vacas?

- Acha que aquilo lá é o quê?

-... Tetas! - Ino escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, mas acabou explodindo.

- Você deve ser a pior pessoa que me mandam nesse encontro!

- Não sou não! - ego ferido. Sim.

- É sim. O MAIOR! - gritou. A essa altura, as pessoas jantavam com os rostos virados para eles. O silêncio predominava e todos esperavam pelo desfecho.

- Ora... Sua... Sua... Clorofila! - aquilo deveria ser uma ofensa.

- Canibal!

- Não como pessoas! Não literalmente... - riu ao pensar na malícia inexistente em sua frase.

- Comer um ser vivo é ato de canibalismo!

- Não é, é sobrevivência!

- Então me explique como eu sobrevivo sendo vegetariana! - ele abriu a boca e ergueu o dedo, mas o ar escapou de seus pulmões e ele ficou ali, naquela posição ridícula, sem ter como se defender. - Rá!

- Espera um pouco! Você fere seres vivos sim!

- Ah é? - estava sendo sarcástica, não acreditando na teimosice dele.

- Alfaces são seres vivos, eles morrem como qualquer outro... - ela o olhava sem jeito. - E você os mata de modo muito mais cruel, pois os come vivos, os tritura com seus dentes afiados e depois os deixa corroerem em seu trato digestivo. - Ino tinha as sobrancelhas contraídas, lábios semiabertos - Rá!

- O caso é diferente... - tentou concertar.

- Para eu "churrascar" animaizinhos morreram e para você ser vegetariana, alfaces morreram! - ele desdenhava, imitando a voz dela e girando em torno de si mesmo - Então, se quer preservar pela vida dos seres vivos, COMA PEDRA! - e sob os aplausos dos outros clientes, ele saiu de lá, deixando o dinheiro com o garçom - Maldição... - murmurou chateado. Estava tudo dando errado novamente...

.

Bebeu um ou dois refrigerantes, degustou algumas iguarias salgadas e de minuto em minuto, verificava se alguém mandava alguma mensagem. Não eram nem dez horas ainda. Estava entediada. Estava desiludida. Naruto não havia ligado, deveria estar gostando da moça. Imaginou como seria, mas nada vinha em mente a não ser ela. Ela faria um casal bonito com o loiro. Ela queria fazer um casal bonito com o loiro. Mas a única pessoa que a cercava naquele momento era um ruivo, muito empenhado em fazê-la se divertir:

- Me desculpe, estou sendo péssima companhia...

- Imagine, Nina, que bom que está aqui, estou feliz.

- Mas eu não. - e abaixou os olhos para o copo em sua mão - Eu não deveria ter vindo. Não estava em clima para isso.

- Me desculpe por ter insistido... - Nina sentiu o aparelho vibrar - Mas, se quiser, podemos ir para minha casa agora... Beber um vinho... Degustar um quei... - e sua aproximação, frase, e até mesmo o biquinho pré-beijo foram cortados pela reação espalhafatosa da moça ao ver a mensagem do Uzumaki piscando na tela do celular.

- UMA MENSAGEM! - "Oi Nina, mto ocupada? Qr dar uma volta?". Não perdeu tempo em responder: "NUNCA estou ocupada ;)" - O Naruto tá precisando de mim, eu vou indo.

- Quer carona?

- Não precisa, ele vem me buscar. - o celular tocou - É ele, eu vou indo, obrigada pela noite... - foi se despedindo enquanto andava para o banheiro do salão. Substituiu o salto e a saia pelas peças que tinha levado, soltou o cabelo e saiu, sentindo-se leve, livre de toda a pressão do acompanhante. Estava garoando, mas ela não ligava. Iria encontrar Naruto. Nada estava tão perfeito até então...

.

- Ela disse que eu fui o pior encontro dela... – Naruto estava extremamente chateado.

- Não fique mal, Naruto, você é maravilhoso! – ela tentou consolar o amigo. Tinham esquecido que a garoa estava engrossando e se sentaram no meio-fio. Ela se levantou e esticou a mão para ele – Venha, vamos para algum lugar que eu ainda estou com fome. – riu, incentivando-o. Ele se levantou e só então reparou na blusa enfeitada.

- Estava numa festa né?

- A fantasia.

- Foi de quê?

- Odalisca. – ele parou, sorriu tímido e depois gargalhou. Odalisca! Como em seu sonho! A abraçou rindo e beijou a curva de seu pescoço. – O que foi?

- Odalisca, Nina! Não poderia ser mais perfeito!

- Isso é sério ou está tirando comigo? – perguntou entre aflita e divertida quando uma onda gigantesca se ergueu do asfalto preto e os cobriu por inteiro. Naruto, que já tinha se afastado da amiga, se agarrou a ela novamente, tamanho o susto. A Arishima sentiu-se vermelha, sem saber se era por causa da vergonha de ver seus seios quase pulando fora do decote coração, ou por estar sem ar mesmo.

- Mas que merda! Ficamos molhados! – ele estava indignado e ainda a apertava.

- Mas está chovendo. – Naruto emudeceu com o óbvio.

- Eu já sabia.

- E eu estou sem ar – riu Nina. Quando Naruto a largou, vermelho de vergonha sentiu a falta do corpo morno em seus braços. Ficou ainda mais vermelho ao pensar que queria estar abraçado a ela mais uma vez. – Quer ir pra casa?

- Quero comer bolo confeitado! – gritou com as mãos pra cima. Nina riu. – Venha, eu pago. – anunciou, dando a ela o braço, como se fosse um perfeito cavalheiro, Ela pousou a mão no braço molhado e seguiram conversando como dois lordes, para a panificadora. Nina sentia estar se aproximando do loiro risonho e este, por sua vez, começava a sentir pela amiga, o que ele preferiu chamar de gases – era inadmissível querer envolvê-la em amores insensatos. Ele seria o insensato. Nina era a melhor amiga que poderia ter. E ele ainda tinha mais encontros pela frente. Mas, olhando de relance assim para ela, pensou que não seria nada mau em conhecer alguém como a amiga em um dos jantares desastrosos. Seria tudo muito mais fácil e divertido. Por um segundo pode visualizar um futuro com Nina. A abraçou ainda confuso. Não era má idéia. Mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação. Talvez... Estivesse sim, fora de cogitação... Pelo menos... Um pouco...

**-.-**

**Olá \8D/**

**Mais um capítulo que nem demorou tanto pra ser escrito, olha só! *O***

**Espero que estejam gostando e, Emely, se estiver aí, dá sinal de vida xD**

**Agora, deixo as palavras com a beta Karen *-***

**Beijos povo :***

~~o~~

**Oi pova que não me ama (porque eu não sou amada) ~momento dramático da Beta~**

**Como podem ver, o Naruto é a mula mais mula da mulas da cidade Mulamética. (?)**

**E se eu fosse a Ino bateria nele com a alface u-ú**

**Mas como eu não sou...**

**Espero que gostem desse cap. tanto quanto eu e, onegai, nos mandem comentários para dizer o que acham e o que poderia ser melhorado (o que eu acho que não tem já que a Nát escreve bem pra caramba)**

**Até o próximo cap minna.**

**~NerakArishima**

**Última nota da Nát - não é amada seu pau u-ú (?)**


	5. Colas e Escolhas

**Olá pessoas *-***

**Vamos a mais um capítulo da fanfic do dia \o/ Quero mais uma vez agradecer o apoio e elogios vindos, lembrando que críticas são sempre bem-vindas, ok?**

**Então, sem mais delongas, uma ótima leitura para vocês *-***

**P.S.: O capítulo da vez está mais curto do que de costume :X**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Colas e Escolhas**

.

Dessa vez, prevenido, Naruto tinha ligado para a Agência pedindo por uma namorada que não fosse: cheia de frescuras e amante incondicional da natureza. Era bom deixar avisado, pois não queria dar mais vexames.

Soube praticamente de imediato que iria se encontrar com uma moça um ano mais velha - o que não era problema - de nome Mitsashi Tenten. Gostou. Não sabia o que esperar, mas pelo menos, sabia que ela não seria pior como as das últimas duas semanas.

O restaurante era grande, porém não muito caro, com Buffet completo e no cardápio, adicionais. Como estavam numa quinta-feira, o lugar não estava lotado e só o que se ouvia era o barulho dos talheres e conversas abafadas. Sentou-se na mesa reservada ao lado da janela e ficou ali, esperando. Bebeu metade de um refrigerante e então, se assustou com uma moça que puxou a cadeira à sua frente:

- Hei, essa cadeira está ocupada! - avisou apressado.

- Eu sei. - a moça se sentou - Sou Mitsashi Tenten. - Naruto ficou vermelho. Quase deu outro fora sem saber. Já estava se preparando para xingar a "louca machona". Ainda bem que não conseguiu fazer sua observação a tempo.

- Ah... Oi! Desculpa, é que eu não sabia o que esperar...

- Tudo bem. Eu também não esperava encontrar um loiro com cara de bob... - ela mesma se interrompeu. Naquele instante, Naruto percebeu que sim, ela era uma mulher sem frescuras. E sem educação, também. - Uzumaki Naruto, não?

- É... - os olhos já tinham se apertado com contragosto - Quer pedir alguma coisa para beber?

- Água com gás e duas rodelas de limão num copo com gelo. - o loiro emudeceu.

- Pode repetir isso tudo para o garçom? - pediu falando pausadamente. Os olhos castanhos da moça reviraram.

- Garçom. - o chamou, mas o mesmo não ouviu. Irritada, sem tentar chamá-lo uma segunda vez, ela levou os dois dedos à boca e deu um assovio alto e ensurdecedor, que levou a atenção de todos os presentes para a mesa 45. - Eu gostaria se for possível para você, de um uma água com gás e duas rodelas de limão num copo com gelo. Entendeu tudo certinho? - o garçom concordou com a cabeça - Não precisa desenhar? - o funcionário olhou para a moça que o olhava de sobrancelhas erguidas e em seguida, lançou um olhar de dúvida para Naruto, que não sabia se saía correndo ou pedia desculpas.

- Você... Quer falar sobre alguma coisa?

- Pode ser bom, não vim apenas para comer. - Ai! Os cortes dela doíam como se ela tivesse cravado a faca de inox no peito do loiro.

- Certo... O que faz da vida?

- Sou professora de judô, faixa preta, com especialização de seis anos estudando a arte da luta na China. Está vendo esses quatro dedos? - ela mostrou a mão esquerda, desde o dedo indicador até o mindinho. - Eu não tenho sensibilidade neles nem na metade da palma.

- Tá de brincadeira... - sorriu o loiro, mas aquilo foi encarado como desafio, e a morena fincou o garfo na parte onde ela disse não sentir nada. Naruto gritou.

- Ai meu Deus, você tá bem?! - ele já segurava a própria mão, como se pudesse sentir a dor da moça.

- Treinei tanto um golpe lateral na modalidade do kung fu, que rompi os ligamentos e até hoje, essa mão é como se não existisse para mim. - declarou olhos fixos nos do loiro, que começava a recuar na própria cadeira.

- Luta kung fu também?

- Assim como karatê, boxe tailandês e luta livre. - "Eu vou morrer!" - foi a única coisa que Naruto pensou.

- Uma verdadeira lutadora... - ela sorriu.

- Gostei de você, sabia?

- Graças a Deus... - murmurou aliviado.

- O quê?

- Eu também... - sorriu torto.

- Mentira. - ele gelou. - Tomo suplementos alimentares, tenho a audição muito apurada.

- ...

- Tô brincando! - ela riu. Primeira vez na noite. - Você se apavora fácil!

- Você intimida... - riu junto, ainda desconfortável.

- Agora fale de você.

- Ora, não vai querer saber de mim...

- Vim para esse encontro para te conhecer.

- Bem... O que tanto quer saber?

- Vamos fazer o seguinte: eu te conto um pouco sobre mim e você diz um pouco sobre você.

- Parece legal. - sorriu.

- Nasci em Xangai, mas como meu pai era japonês, vim para cá com ele e minha mãe. Fui educada em casa e sempre dediquei doze horas do meu dia ao esporte.

- E não dorme?

- Três horas é o suficiente.

- Três horas a Nina gasta pra arrumar o cabelo! - Naruto estava chocado.

- Quem é Nina?

- Parte da minha vida. - riu, coçando a cabeça - Minha vez?

- Por que não? - os olhos de Tenten cerraram-se de tédio e o loiro começou...

.

_Nina soprava a franja no tom de azul, que sempre lhe tampava os olhos, para passar o tempo. Estava meditando nesse meio tempo o motivo pelo qual ela insistia tanto em ter franja se a mesma incomodava tanto. A prova estava em cima da carteira, virada com as respostas para baixo. Foi a primeira a terminar e o professor só iria recolher a mesma no fim da aula. Tinha seus dezessete anos e estava concluindo o segundo grau. Aquela era a última prova e enfim, férias! Ou, como a irmã costumava dizer: passaria de estudante para desempregada._

_- Nina... - sussurraram - Ô Nina... - ela olhou disfarçadamente para trás. Era Naruto, na época com a mesma idade. - Disfarça e me passa a resposta da seis!_

_- Não posso... - Nina dizia entre dentes. O professor estava a encarando e ela tentava sorrir e falar ao mesmo tempo._

_- Por favor..._

_- Espera..._

_Aguardaram ansiosos enquanto o professor dava voltas pela sala, marcando o lugar onde os amigos estavam. Naruto fingia rabiscar a prova e Nina fingia ainda soprar a mecha colorida, quando eis a oportunidade em vista: ele estava de costas. Nina virou-se rapidamente e disse:_

_- "C". - e Naruto anotou._

_- Arishima e Uzumaki... - o professor começou, ainda de costas - Retirem-se da sala imediatamente._

_- Por que? - Naruto perguntou receoso._

_- Porque não admito colas em minhas provas. - os dois deixaram que as bocas se abrissem surpresas. - Zero para os dois._

_Abandonaram a sala derrotados e chocados. Teria o professor um olho biônico? Como havia percebido? E a cola tinha sido tão boba, tão inocente... Será que ele iria considerar pelo menos o esforço deles? Seus pés não mais levantavam em passos apressados, mas sim, se arrastavam. Era como se o peso do mundo estivesse sobre os dois._

_- Vamos cortar caminho. - sugeriu o loiro. Nina olhou para a rua onde ele apontava, mas não reconheceu._

_- Mas não conhecemos essas ruas..._

_- Isso significa que podemos nos perder, e nos perdendo, sua irmã demora mais pra me matar. - Nina riu._

_- Certo..._

_Entraram na rua estreita e seguiram reto uns vinte minutos. Depois cortaram duas ou três ruas, subiram e desceram escadas, deram a volta na quadra até se verem completamente perdidos de tudo e todos. Bom, o plano tinha dado certo._

_- E agora?_

_- A gente senta e chora. - brincou o loiro, ajeitando a mochila nas costas. - Que pena... O dia está tão bonito e nós aqui, nesse estado... - lamentou, ao olhar para cima e ver o céu, tão azul e intenso. Não eram nem três horas da tarde ainda. Mas então, viu a janela de um apartamento com um cartaz amarelo e vermelho. Parecia ser um anuncio. - O que é aquilo, Nina?_

_- Aquilo o quê? - ela tentava encontrar o lugar para onde Naruto apontava._

_- Na janela, tá vendo?_

_- Acho que sim... - ela apertava os olhos castanhos._

_- O que é?_

_- Acho que... Cocô de pombo._

_- Não aquilo! O cartaz!_

_- Ah... Não sei, não enxergo._

_- Vamos lá ver!_

_Puxou a menina pela mão e entrou no apartamento, que estava sendo pintado do lado de dentro. Na recepção, um homem alto e corpulento gritava ao telefone enquanto enxugava o suor com um lenço de pano. Ambos contorceram a cara quando viram que, após o ato, o mesmo assuou o nariz. Já iam se preparando para sair quando o homem desligou o telefone e se virou para eles:_

_- O que querem crianças?_

_- Não queremos mais. - Naruto riu com os olhos apertados e tentou sair, quando o mesmo se aproximou, esfregando o nariz._

_- Vamos, digam._

_- Estávamos interessados no apartamento. - disse Nina, quase entrando em pânico com o suadouro constante que vinha para cima deles._

_- Ah, então vocês sabem! - ele riu se afastando._

_- Sabemos do que? - Naruto, esmagado contra a porta. Nina nem tinha visto quando se amontoou nele para fugir de algum respingo apavorante._

_- Ora, do apartamento!- chute certeiro o de Nina. Realmente existia um apartamento disponível. Não que fosse fazer diferença... Não tinham onde caírem mortos._

_E sim, mortos ficaram ao subirem os infinitos degraus até o nono andar. O elevador estava em manutenção, uma manutenção que já durava um bom tempo, talvez uns bons anos... Não era o prédio mais bonito do mundo, mas era resistente o bastante, pois, por toda a extensão percorrida não haviam visto uma rachadura sequer._

_Quando não mais sentiam suas pernas, amortecidas pelo exercício forçado, foram avisados que tinham chegado. Um "Graças a Deus" coletivo foi ouvido e entre risos, o responsável pelo espaço destrancou a porta branca._

_- É...- começou o loiro._

_- ...pequeno. - terminou Nina_

_- Como todas as quitinetes devem ser. Não leram no anuncio?_

_- Claro! - Naruto e Nina disseram com um sorriso constrangido._

_- É novo, praticamente. A pessoa que tinha interesse até montou o banheiro. Vão lá ver! - o homem os encorajou e, timidamente, foram até o banheiro de inacreditáveis... Um metro por um e meio. Talvez..._

_- E o que o fez desistir? - questionou Nina._

_- O tamanho disso aqui, certeza! - murmurou Naruto, ainda não crendo como o chuveiro e a patente haviam conseguido espaço ali._

_- Encontrou um lugar maior._

_- Olha, não é muito difícil... - os três riram._

_- Reclamou bastante da localização, embora eu tenha certeza de que daqui alguns anos, não exista lugar melhor... - sorriu sonhador, olhando pela janela. Os jovens o seguiram - Ali tem o metrô, vejam. - e dali iriam direto para casa. - O casalzinho gostou? - eles riram. Nina ainda não era apaixonada pelo loiro._

_- Pode ser... - riu, sorrindo e olhando o amigo de canto._

_- Mas quando tivermos filhos, o espaço será apertado..._

_- Aí vendemos e compramos outro._

_- Ótima solução!_

_- Ótimo! - sorriu o proprietário do imóvel - Quando pretendem se mudar?_

_._

_Contar para Nami que estava praticamente reprovada era, não apenas um teste de fogo, mas uma prova de coragem, daquelas tipo Jogos Mortais, em que nem todo mundo sai vivo. Não sabia desde quando - talvez, desde sempre - a irmã não gostava do loiro, mas tinha certeza de que ela o esganaria se soubesse. Porém, como evitar? Não poderia mentir um ano inteiro sobre estar frequentando novamente o último ano._

_Girou a chave duas vezes na porta branca e entrou na frente do Uzumaki. Tirou as sapatilhas devagar. Nami estava com o telefone pendurado na orelha e havia pedido silêncio para a irmã, enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha enrolando para chegar onde queria. _

_- Acho que ela ainda não sabe... - Naruto cochichou, cabeça apoiada no ombro da amiga._

_- Oremos por isso..._

_- COMO É QUE É?! - a ainda morena gritou. - Só pode ser engano! Não, de jeito nenhum! A Nina jamais colaria em prova..._

_- Eu vou morrer... - Naruto choramingou, a voz sumida._

_- Ela pass... Passou cola? - os olhos castanhos se apertaram de ódio, a cabeça girou em cima do pescoço na direção dos estudantes. Deixou o fone cair de sua mão e riscou a pequena sala, indo em direção à porta. - EU VOU ESGANAR VOCÊ, MULEQUE! VOU FINCAR MEUS DEDOS NOS SEUS OLHOS ATÉ ATRAVESSAREM SEU CÉREBRO! - E Nina era a responsável por fugir e puxar o loiro junto, evitando qualquer desgraça possível. Até que ela enroscou o pé no tapate e caiu por cima da mesa de centro. Nami pulou em cima do loiro - Seu imbecil! Inconsequente! Você ferrou o ano da minha irmã! - gritava entre tapas e socos, que ela acertava em qualquer lugar entre as costas e a cabeça dele._

_- Alô? Alô? Eu vou chamar a polícia! - Nami parou, assustada com a ameaça. Se tivesse que matar Naruto, não poderia haver testemunhas contra ela. Ainda sentada no meio da coluna vertebral do loiro, esmagando ele contra Nina, também caída no chão, ela reapanhou o aparelho._

_- Alô?_

_- Está tudo bem?_

_- Tudo ótimo e você? - sorriu para si mesma, tentando manter a calma._

_- Ouvi alguns gritos, tem algo acontecendo?_

_- Imagina, eu estava vendo CSI... - riu desconcertada, Naruto tentava falar, mas Nami pulava, toda vez que tentava se manifestar. Na terceira tentativa desistiu, ao perceber que estava quase matando Nina, tão azul quanto a franja do cabelo. - Certo... Entendo e peço desculpas... A senhora sabe que nessa idade eles são terríveis... - essa era a vantagem de Nami: aparentar ser mais velha que a irmã, ainda que a diferença fosse apenas de um ano - Certo... Posso pedir para a senhora dar uma oportunidade para minha irmã repetir a prova? - o sorriso se alargou no rosto da Arishima. A diretora havia cedido - Ótimo! Muito obrigada! - se ergueu da almofada humana e voltou a andar de um lado para outro - Sim. Sim, entendo... Tenha certeza disso! Eu me responsabilizo por ela... O Uzumaki?! - ela olhou para Naruto, contorcido no chão. Nem ele e nem a irmã havia levantado. Estavam na expectativa. Só Nami poderia dizer se ele refazia o teste ou não. Era órfão e o tio estava viajando. - Claro... Tudo bem. - a resposta saiu num suspiro tenso, de raiva e culpa. Parecia até mesmo um alien tentando se comunicar com seres humanos. - Amanhã então. Ok. Tchau._

_- Nami, sua linda! - gritou, quase chorando de alegria - Obrigada!_

_- Não chegue perto de mim, Uzumaki! - gritou, dedo à frente do nariz - Ainda matarei você..._

_._

_A verdade é que Nami morria pela irmã. Se pudesse, a colocaria dentro de uma cápsula e esperaria até que atingisse a maioridade. Talvez mais. A notícia de que Nina queria começar uma nova etapa de sua vida longe dela, deixou a Arishima mais velha chocada. Era sua menininha, sua protegida, a garota que ela salvaria quando meninos interessados demais se aproximassem. Morando longe de suas vistas, como faria para protegê-la com olhos de águia? Como Nina acordaria no horário certo, ou faria as refeições corretamente? AI MEU DEUS, QUEM IRIA VERIFICAR SE ELA ESTAVA BEM COBERTA DURANTE A NOITE?!_

_- Por que precisa ir morar sozinha?! - o desespero havia tomado conta._

_- Não é sozinha, é com o Naruto... - Nerak e Nina se entreolharam._

_- É como se fosse sozinha. - Nerak disse, tão naturalmente que soou como se fosse verdade. Sim, porque não era. Não, claro que não._

_- Nosso apartamento é espaçoso o suficiente, não vejo o porquê de se mudar para tão longe! - dizia, ainda estupefata pela notícia que caíra como uma bomba. Ver sua caçula com as malas nas mãos e o travesseiro pendurado em baixo do braço dava uma extrema sensação de agonia que parecia sufocá-la. - E o elevador pega!_

_- Calma, Nami! - Nina riu, divertida. - Aqui é bom, o metrô fica a uma quadra! Olha, chegamos. - ela sorriu para a porta entreaberta._

_Nerak torceu o nariz para o tamanho do lugar. Se bem que, tamanho, era uma palavra que não se encaixava naquele lugar. Era miúdo demais para qualquer coisa. Não dava para ser nem um galinheiro._

_- Hey, Nami, Nerak, que acham? - Naruto estava animado, com tinta sujando metade do rosto e camiseta._

_- Que achamos da sua cara suja ou do espaço?_

_- Que espaço? - Nami estava completamente indignada. - Isso aqui tem banheiro?_

_- Tem sim, vem ver! - o loiro chamou, abrindo a porta para que elas pudessem ver o cômodo. Nerak riu, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Os olhos lacrimejaram e ela teve que sentar para conter o riso. Nina olhou para a irmã com expectativa. A cacheada respirou fundo, não acreditando que sua caçulinha estava mesmo disposta a viver naquele lugar._

_- O que achou? - Nina perguntou com voz baixa, cuidando com as palavras._

_- Bom, se você conseguir tomar banho sem precisar subir no vaso, até que tá bom... - riu e deu de ombros. Nina abraçou a irmã, porque sabia que aquilo foi o melhor elogio que ela havia conseguido pronunciar. Porém a paz quase foi rompida, quando Naruto, brincando com o pincel, deixou respingos de tinta branca pintarem o cabelo de Nami. - Eu vou pra casa! - declarou olhando para cima, como se pudesse visualizar ali Deus, pedindo a Ele um pouco mais de paciência._

_Nerak acenou um 'tchau' e seguiu junto, prendendo os cabelos que insistiam em cair em seus olhos. Estranhou Nami tão calma, descendo os degraus. Aquele não era seu jeito. Estava aceitando bem demais a situação:_

_- Não vai insistir que ela volte com a gente?_

_- Viu o tamanho daquele lugar? Ela volta, Nerak... A saudade a fará voltar..._

_Sorriu internamente com a certeza de que, mais cedo do que tarde, a dona da franja azul estaria de volta no ninho, sob suas asas protetoras. Só que não._

.

- ...E depois disso eu consegui um serviço numa loja de mangá e a Nina fazia bolos para uma panificadora, a primeira que abriu ali na redondeza. Aos poucos o comércio cresceu bem ali e nós conseguimos conciliar tudo. Claro que ficamos durante muito tempo comendo rámen instantâneo, mas no fim valeu a pena. - Tenten continuava olhando-o fixamente - Nina realmente é uma peça fundamental da minha vida. - a moça continuava quieta - Acho que é isso... - ele deu de ombros, encolhendo a cabeça, constrangido com o olhar intenso e quase assassino da moça.

- Você vem em um encontro de casais para falar de outra mulher? - perguntou calmamente, cada palavra parecia estar pontuada. Naruto sentiu o sangue esvair do rosto e ir todo de uma só vez para o coração. Ela lhe dava medo.

- Você pediu que eu contasse parte da minha vida e a Nina faz parte dela.

- Que ótimo, já que você tem uma mulher na sua vida já, não precisa de mais uma, não é? - e se ergueu, empurrando a cadeira em que estava sentada para trás. Todos puderam ouvi-la se erguendo e os passos pareciam muito pesados, quase enterrados no piso de porcelanato do lugar. O loiro ainda tentava anexar as coisas. Puxa, achou estar indo bem, o que tinha acontecido de tão ruim? Ela perguntou, ele respondeu. Apenas isso.

Ficou chateado. Foi embora chutando uma garrafa de alumínio amassada, até a entrada do prédio. Devia ser um zero à esquerda mesmo, um atrapalhado que não conseguia fazer nada direito. Cada degrau que pisava, era como se a gravidade ficasse mais pesada. É... Aqueles encontros não estavam sendo lá muito animadores...

- Naruto! - Kimy gritou, estendendo os bracinhos acima da cabeça. Estava de pijama de flanela rosa e Nina a acompanhava, com seu eterno pijama azul de nuvens amarelas. Estavam se preparando para algum desenho que passaria em alguns minutos na TV a cabo. - Faizi pipoca!

- 'Faz', Kimy, vamos lá, já está grandinha para falar errado... - Nina riu, fazendo cócegas na barriga da loirinha. - Como foi o encontro?

O encontro. Havia sido um desastre, mas ele não queria dizer. Olhou para as duas espremidas no sofá e desejou fazer o mesmo. Colocar uma roupa velha, se estender nas almofadas e dormir na metade do filme. Olhando para Nina, ainda não conseguiu entender qual o problema em citar ela no encontro. Ora, sua futura namorada teria que entender a importância, o valor que a Arishima tinha para ele e para todos os trancos e barrancos de sua vida.

- A pipoca! - a pequena já havia colocado as mãozinhas na cintura. Naruto riu. Se não conseguia fazer nada direito, pelo menos sua pipoca se salvava!

- Não falou do encontro... - Nina cochichou para que Kimy não brigasse com ela por estragar a abertura do filme.

- Não tenho o que falar... - sorriu pegando mais da pipoca na bacia azul - Mas o próximo vai ser melhor. - deu uma piscadela cúmplice e abraçou a amiga com o braço desocupado. A morena se acomodou melhor e ficou atenta, olhos vidrados no castelo azul, a logomarca da tão famosa franquia de filmes infantis. Naruto observou o perfil da amiga, atento à tela e sorriu. Era sim um ponto importante em sua vida e não iria excluí-la. Mas não quis prolongar muito o pensamento - o filme estava começando.

**.**

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Yo estrelinhas lindas, jogo rápido, me respondam; Como estão? O que estão achando da fic? A Nat merece review? [essa última eu respondo; SIM \õ/]**

**Eu amei esse capítulo, tipo, é o começo de tudo, de como passaram a morar juntos. Venhamos e convenhamos, as vezes as trapalhadas do Naruto servem pra alguma coisa, pois foi assim que acharam o apartamento.**

**Leiam, aproveitem, deixem a opinião de vocês e não se esqueçam a Nat é nossa u.u hihi**

**Kissu~**


	6. Cegonha

**Olá a todos! \o/**

**Chegamos ao sexto capítulo, e ainda tem muuuuito chão pela frente... Enquanto isso, o que estão achando do 'andar da carruagem'? Me digam suas impressões e o que gostariam que fosse mudado. Beijos e boa leitura!**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

**Cegonha**

**.**

- Dois risquinhos é negativo?! - Nami gritou do banheiro. Nina e Nerak sentaram no sofá juntas, como se um soco as tivesse atingido.

- Depende do ponto de vista... - Nina respondeu, ainda atordoada.

- Como assim?! - a voz de Nami já estava um "quê" esganiçada pela aflição.

- A probabilidade de você não estar grávida é negativa. - Nerak respondeu curta e grossa. Sempre achou que para se tirar curativos, era necessária rapidez. Nina por sua vez, lançava um olhar apertado e mortal para a amiga. - Que é?

A morena bufou, deixando a cacheada na sala, lendo a bula. Ao chegar à porta do banheiro, sentiu ímpetos de agarrar a irmã num abraço consolador. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, olhando algum ponto invisível. As mãos tombadas no colo e o teste de gravidez ali, quase esquecido. Era a primeira vez que ela via a Arishima mais velha daquele jeito.

- E então? - perguntou, num meio sorriso.

- Eu vou ser mãe. É isso?

- Parece que sim.

- Ai meu Deus.

- E a criança vai sair por onde entrou. - era Nerak, chegando junto à porta.

- Ai meu Deus! - a ruiva voltava à aflição.

- Nerak! - Nina esbravejou.

- E agora? Como eu vou contar ao Gaara?

- Como de costume: falando. - Nina estava quase jogando a amiga pela janela, só não o fez, porque a irmã se ergueu de onde estava e foi andando até a porta, passando por elas.

- Nami?

- Eu vou pro meu quarto. - e lá se trancou.

Grávida. Céus, estava grávida! Gaara levara quase um ano para assumir compromisso consigo. Quanto tempo ficou o chamando de 'quase namorado'? Seis meses de amizade, mais seis meses saindo para agora, uma gravidez não planejada? Quando isso aconteceu? Sempre se protegiam! A não ser quando... Sim, era provável que tenha sido naquela noite... Quando viram, já tinha acontecido, mas até então, nada a preocupava. Na verdade, achou estar com uma virose e foi Nina que a convenceu a ir comprar o teste. Comprou sem maiores problemas, mesmo que sentisse uma marquise escrito **GRÁVIDA** pulsando em sua testa. Um pontinho dentro dela tinha certeza que estava esperando uma criança, embora a maior parte gritasse escandalosamente que 'NÃO, É MENTIRA!'.

Percebeu temer a gestação. Não o fato o nascimento - que por si só já era assustador - mas o conjunto todo. Qual choro é o de fome? E se a criança parasse de respirar enquanto dormisse? E se o bebê ficasse chorando a noite toda e ela nem percebesse? Qual o tamanho de fralda adequada? Deveria obrigar o pobrezinho a assistir o dinossauro Barney? Estaria ela louca?

- Posso entrar? - a voz era quase um cochicho. A ruiva acenou com a cabeça. - Trouxe um lanche. Está aí, olhando para o teto faz três horas. - Vendo que a outra não reagia, Nina sentou na ponta da cama, colocando a bandeja perto. - Sei que está nervosa, mas não é o fim do mundo e... - foi cortada, antes que pudesse notar.

- TIRA ESSE SANDUICHE DE PERTO DE MIM! - ela gritou se afastando como o Diabo fugiria da cruz.

- Por quê?! - Nina até mesmo se assustou. Por um momento achou que um Alien tivesse saído do meio do pão. Nami correu para a janela, abrindo-a bruscamente, deixando o ar entrar.

- Enjoo. Faz parte da gravidez, não é? - havia pesar naquela pergunta. A mais nova estava arrasada. Como animar a primogênita? - Eu estou pensando: será que ele vai aceitar?

- Ah... - saiu do fundo da garganta da morena, um 'ah' duvidoso. - Ele não fugiria da responsabilidade, não é?

- Não digo responsabilidade, - ela ainda estava na janela - qualquer um pode pagar uma pensão. Mas Gaara nunca me falou de projetos familiares.

- Ah, Nami, pense que coisa mais linda um bebêzinho rechonchudo e ruivinho como o pai! - Nina tentava mostrar o lado adorável de se ter um filho.

- ...agora imagine as fraldas sujas! - Nerak passou correndo pelo corredor. A bandeja voou para o mesmo local.

- Nerak... - Nina suspirou de olhos cerrados.

- Ela tem razão. - finalmente a ruiva se virou. - Quem se anima a viver vinte e quatro horas em função de um filho? Quando éramos pequenas, eu achava que vinte e sete anos era a idade da vovó... - riu - Somos muito novos ainda.

- Vocês já passaram por tanta coisa... Acha mesmo que ele não sente nada por você?

- Ele levou um ano para assumir para os amigos que estávamos namorando! Um ano! Se ele não queria antes me namorar, vai querer agora ter uma família?! - Nina ficou muda e empalideceu. Até mesmo Nerak apareceu na porta chocada. Nami estava chorando! Nunca, em toda a vida delas, haviam visto a mais velha chorar. Ela nunca chorava, se abalava, nem nada disso. E agora, estava desmoronando na frente delas.

.

- Sete horas? Ok. Obrigado. - disse sorridente, antes de desligar o telefone.

Arranjar uma namorada era realmente trabalhoso. Três encontros frustrantes, com três malucas diferentes. Não tinha como ficar pior. Iria para casa mais cedo, tomaria um bom banho e iria se encontrar com a moça da vez. Sabia que Nina tinha aproveitado o dia de folga para ver a irmã, em casa. Talvez tivesse uma virose, ou tinha comido algo estragado. Naruto sugeriu que a cara de Nami já parecia estragada, mas Nina não riu o que significava que o caso podia ser sério. De qualquer forma, sábados existem para serem aproveitados, e ele não perderia a oportunidade de conhecer a próxima concorrente:

- Naruto? - ele se virou para o ruivo alto, de olhos verdes e sobrancelhas ralas.

- Boz... - se deteve - Desculpe. Gaara, não é? - ele concordou mudo. - Veio atrás de um colchão?

- Não, obrigado. - ele ergueu a mão direita, a esquerda ainda escondida no bolso do blazer. - Você é amigo da Nina.

- Sou... - os olhos azuis se apertaram confusos.

- Ela te disse algo a respeito da Nami?

- Nami? - então se lembrou - Ah! Ela ia usar o dia de folga para visitar a irmã. Parece que ela está doente...

- Doente? - Naruto apontou a ponta do colchão Box, onde o ruivo se acomodou - O que ela tem?

- Sei lá. Deve ter comido alguma coisa estragada, pelo que a Nina me disse. - o ruivo bebia a água que havia pegado do filtro. - Por quê?

- Faz cinco horas que eu tento falar com ela e nada. Achei que você pudesse saber.

- Espere um pouco! - o loiro gritou, fazendo Gaara o olhar entediado. - Nami está te evitando? - os lábios do Sabaku se abriram, mas a voz não saiu. - Cara, ela tá terminando com você!

- Terminando? - o ruivo repetiu, a voz ainda controlada, meio duvidosa se tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo.

- Claro! Ela tá só se preparando para quando você procurar por ela, te cortar! - e disse aquilo enfatizando a frase erguendo a mão e a descendo, como se a mesma fosse uma faca.

- E por que ela faria isso? - o ruivo procurava razão na teoria do loiro.

- Porque enjoou de você, ué. Nami não fica com ninguém muito tempo, acho que você é o recorde dela! - e riu, coisa que o ruivo não acompanhou. - Conselho? Dê um pé-na-bunda-preventivo!

- Como disse? - as frases pausadas de Gaara metiam mais medo que os acessos de fúria de Nami, pensou o loiro.

- Pé-na-bunda-preventivo: você dá antes de levar, entende? - e após um longo olhar incrédulo para o loiro. Ele realmente falava sério?

- Eu. Ignoro. Você. - declarou, naquela pausa estupidamente tensa, e se retirou da loja.

.

Nerak pensava em como realmente era assustador ver Nami chorar. Era agonizante, desesperador. Havia brincado até então, mas não achava que a ruiva estava tão abalada. Ela adoraria pegar uma 'mini-Nami' e estragar a criança, enchendo de porcarias e presentes. E agora...

- Nerak? - ouviu o nome num eco perdido, no fundo de sua mente. Estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, que só agora notou que alguém a chamava - e seu lanche ainda estava pela metade. - Nossa, é você! - então, seu mundo parou.

- Itachi. - disse com voz sumida. O irmão do_ seu_ Sasuke! - Tudo bem?

- Comigo tudo! - ele riu - Mas você está pálida. Tudo bem?

- Tudo. - ela balançou a cabeça e se levantou da cadeira. - Estou numa pausa do serviço. - ela apertou sua mão. Itachi nunca foi de contatos, mas não era pessoa ruim. - Me acompanha?

- Estou só de passagem. - completou se sentando - Vim visitar o caçula, sabe? - e riu.

- Sasuke mora em Tokyo? - pânico. Era tudo o que sentia.

- Sasuke? Ah, você tem que ver a casa del... Só um momento. - o celular havia vibrado em seu bolso. Por um instante, quase soltou a frase 'E falando no demônio... ', mas apenas abriu a mensagem, em silêncio. Leu duas vezes concordou com a cabeça e guardou o aparelho. - O que falávamos?

- Sasuke mora em Tokyo?

- Ele? Não! Está aqui visitando nossa mãe, vai embora de noite... - sorriu meio torto.

- Ele vai bem?

- Vai, vai sim... - começou a coçar a cabeça, incomodado.

- Estava falando da casa dele.

- É imensa. Enorme de verdade.

- Trabalha em quê?

- Sabe que eu não sei? - riu ainda sem graça - É estranho falar do ex-namorado, ainda mais quando ele é meu irmão...

- Ele ainda tem raiva de mim? - Itachi paralizou. Céus, ela ainda gostava dele! Depois de tantos anos!

- Todos superaram isso.

- Acho que sim... - sorriu envergonhada, abaixando a cabeça e colocando uma mecha cacheada atrás da orelha. O tom castanho já voltava a desbotar, revelando madeixas douradas. - Estou saindo com alguém.

- Que ótimo!

- Ele se chama Sasuke também. - o Uchiha mais velho sentiu-se cair por dentro.

- É mesmo?

- É completamente diferente do seu irmão. É todo fechado, sarcástico, irônico... - os olhos brilhavam. Aquele brilho que ele lembrava ter visto nos olhos dela assim que o irmão a apresentara como namorada. - Mas... Acho que estou começando a gostar disso...

Itachi sorriu contido, se despediu da moça e se encaminhou para o banheiro do shopping. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele pensava no irmão como um completo idiota.

.

Gel no cabelo; confere.

Dentes escovados; confere.

Listerini hálito fresco; confere.

Blusa passada; confere.

Tênis limpos; confere.

Calça jeans seminova; confere.

Dinheiro na carteira; confere.

É, pelo visto sua preparação estava dentro da lista prioritária. Por via das dúvidas, estava com uma bala de menta no bolso, apenas por precaução. Dessa vez ele iria conseguir impressionar a menina! Parque de diversões. Quem não se divertia num parque desses? Poderiam ir ao carrinho bate-bate, depois no jogo de argolas, onde ele iria conseguir um bicho de pelúcia gigante para a moça. Depois, poderiam ir ao trem fantasma e terminariam a noite no topo da roda gigante, trocando contatos e beijos. Sim, tudo sairia perfeito. Pelo menos ele queria.

- Com licença... - uma moça de voz suave e baixa se aproximou. Estava de cabeça baixa, completamente envergonhada. - Uzumaki Naruto?

- Ah, você deve ser a Hyuuga Hinata! - seria difícil alguém adivinhar seu nome completo se não fosse uma enviada da agência.

- Sim... - gaguejou. - Tudo bem?

- Comigo tudo ótimo! E você? - ela acenou um 'sim'. O loiro ficou constrangido ao perceber que ela preferia encarar o chão a seu rosto. - Você consegue olhar pra cima? - os olhos perolados se ergueram e ele quase caiu surpreso. Até agora, Hinata era a mais linda enviada da agência. Pele branca, lábios finos, rosados como o topo das bochechas. Cílios longos e finos, franja azulada cobrindo as sobrancelhas. Pequena, de seios fartos, como os de Nina. Chacoalhou a cabeça. Não podia pensar em Nina como mulher, ainda que fosse! Tentou imaginá-la como um homem. Um homem muito atraente, mas um homem. Céus, talvez ele fosse gay!

- Quer ir onde? - ela o tirou do transe, com a voz suave e calma.

- Carrinho bate-bate! - disse animado, os braços esticados para cima. Ela sorriu com o impulso infantil.

- É melhor mesmo ir num brinquedo agitado, antes de comermos... - concluiu, o seguindo, as mãos suando frio.

- Quer comer onde?

- Tem uma barraca de ramén na frente do túnel do amor... - sorriu. Que sorriso adorável!

- Ramén? - os olhos do loiro brilharam, e atrás de si, sentiu um arco-íris se formando. Ela gostava de ramén!

- Recomendo o de frango e legumes, é o melhor da barraca. - ele ainda estava hipnotizado. - E peça para que seja feito ao modo da casa - o chefe tem um tempero muito bom... - e conforme ela dizia, a voz ia sumindo.

Estava chocado. Ela gostava de ramén, era bonita, simpática, um pouco calada demais, mas mesmo assim, a melhor escolha da agência até agora. Já podia ouvir o badalar dos sinos, ouvir a marcha nupcial... Se seus planos fossem até o fim da noite, não via mal nenhum em tornar Hyuuga Hinata sua eleita.

.

- Você é um idiota. - Itachi declarou, ainda atordoado pela cena que tinha passado mais cedo.

A mensagem que recebera dizia 'NÃO DIGA NADA A ELA SOBRE MIM!'. Não era preciso letras garrafais para ser mais claro. Sasuke não queria que Nerak soubesse nada de sua vida e ele respeitaria isso. Mas quando se deu conta que o irmão estava usando de uma 'nova identidade' para se reaproximar da moça, com intuitos vingativos, foi como observar a um estranho. Por qual motivo ele faria isso? Já haviam se passado sete anos...

- Se uma menina tivesse quebrado seu coração, você entenderia. - declarou frio, antes de tomar seu café, ironicamente quente.

- Você fala com um sentimentalismo barato. "Quebrou meu coração..." Ora, já quebraram meu nariz, serve? - tentou brincar, enquanto esperava o chocolate esfriar. - Ela realmente não sabe quem você é?

- Não.

- Meu Deus! - o moreno teve que rir - Você é uma espécie de Clark Kent ou o que? Foi só tirar os óculos e o antigo Sasuke sumiu? – suspirou – Ela ainda gosta de você. - disse por fim, sério, fugindo da brincadeira de antes.

- Claro. - ironizou arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- Ela tem aquele brilho no olhar que tinha aos dezessete anos! Perguntou de você, e ela parecia prender a respiração toda vez que eu ia dar uma resposta! Pelo amor de Deus, por que você não fala a verdade de uma vez e põe essa história a limpo? - Sasuke em resposta, tomou um longo gole de café. - Essa sua maneira de ser se tornou muito irritante.

- Eu vou conquistar a Nerak, vou fazer com que se apaixone perdidamente por mim e, no final, vou deixá-la, vou dizer que _'não dá mais'_ e sair pela porta sem olhar para trás. - concluiu confiante - É isso que vou fazer.

- Isso é birra sua. - disse depois de uma longa pausa.

- Pense como quiser.

- Faz sete anos! Ela já é adulta, - e completou com certo pesar - diferente de você.

E embora desejasse sair daquela mesa muito bravo, quem fez o ato foi Sasuke, mas com uma calma fora do comum. Estava mesmo tão calmo daquele jeito, a ponto de aguentar em sua consciência a culpa de iludir alguém. Talvez o irmão não tivesse consciência, ou achasse mesmo estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Sasuke, por sua vez, guiava o carro pela rua absorvido em seus pensamentos, em como se sentiu humilhado e como as palavras do pai o acertavam como pedras, quando dizia que Nerak o enganara o tempo todo, de como era ingênuo em acreditar que uma menina estaria mesmo interessada nele, sabendo do valor que o nome Uchiha tinha. Fechou os olhos com força, os dedos apertaram o volante e, por fração de segundo, não ultrapassou o sinal vermelho.

Não, não iria parar até conseguir o que queria.

.

- Você não fala? - Naruto perguntou, um pouco constrangido. Depois de trocarem informações básicas sobre o ramén da barraca, que ela tinha 26 anos e que trabalhava como tradutora numa multinacional ficou em dúvida se era verdade. A não ser que soubesse libras.

- Falo. - gaguejou, tendo o rosto tingido de vermelho até a raiz dos cabelos - Só sou um pouco tímida.

- Não precisa ser tímida comigo! - o loiro se animou, girando o volante do carrinho. Até o momento, ele havia desviado de todos. - Passear comigo é só alegria! - e nessa alegria toda, o moço não percebeu o carro que veio a toda, batendo na traseira e projetando ambos para frente.

Quando Hinata ergueu os olhos para cima, Naruto pensou ter visto a face do terror: o nariz da moça estava sangrando, quase uma hemorragia!

- H-Hinata! - entrou em pânico. Ela não respondeu, apenas colocou a mão no nariz para estancar o sangramento e se levantou. O brinquedo fora desligado para a saída do casal. - Me desculpe, eu devia ter prestado atenção.

- Não é sua culpa... - murmurou com voz nasal, o que fez o Uzumaki rir.

- Desculpe. - Hinata exibiu um sorriso avermelhado pelo sangue, que fez o rapaz condoer-se. Maldição. Que belo encontro, não?

Depois de conseguir estancar o ferimento, a Hyuuga precisou ficar de cabeça erguida para que a ferida não abrisse novamente. Ficaram então no carro do loiro, com os bancos do motorista e carona deitados. A conversa fluiu normalmente, algumas risadas contidas, algumas palavras embaralhadas devido o estancamento nasal... Hinata era, em seu limite, espontânea e divertida.

- E por que resolveu se inscrever nesse programa? - o loiro se sentiu a vontade para perguntar.

- Foi minha irmã que fez isso. - riu - Eu sinceramente não queria, mas...

- Por que ela achou que você precisasse de uma agência de namoros?

- Ela acha que Kiba não é o homem certo para mim. - deu um meio sorriso.

- E quem ela pensa que é para opinar na sua vida?! - o loiro estava indignado. - E por que aceitou?!

- Para que ela parasse de me importunar com este assunto. - disse simplesmente.

- E esse Kiba é seu namorado? - a morena riu.

- Se fosse eu não estaria aqui. - o loiro paralisou.

- É seu amor platônico!

- Infelizmente. - suspirou.

- E não vai lutar por ele?!

- Lutar por um amor não correspondido?

- Ora, como sabe se nunca perguntou?!

- Eu sei, oras! - ela começava a se assustar.

- Imagino... - fez suspense. - Já perguntou? - os olhos claros se arregalaram.

- Não, mas...

- Então lute! - de um pulo, ele se ajoelhou no banco, mostrando o punho fechado em sinal de desafio. - Ele é difícil?

- Não... - Hinata apertou as sobrancelhas, se erguendo também. - É bem simpático, está sempre rindo... Tem um humor quase erótico às vezes... - riu, ficando vermelha. - Ele diz que sou adorável, mas vi ele saindo com a Ino outro dia. - Naruto quase teve um mini-infarto.

- Iamanaka Ino?

- A conhece?

- Aquela mulher é louca! Conheci nessa agência e eu não sabia se eu matava ou sentia medo daquela mulher! - a atenção da moça estava toda voltada para si. - Ela disse que o leite é um estupro bovino!

- Hãn?

- Disse que é um abuso sexual tirar leite de vaca. - Hinata deu uma gargalhada generosa. Não se lembrava de ter feito isso muitas vezes.

- Isso é engraçado, talvez Kiba goste...

- Tá louca?! Aquela mulher desmaiou quando a levei na churrascaria, me fez passar vergonha, paguei caro e quase não comi. - cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Adoro churrasco! - riu. - Kiba também.

- Zero para a Clorofila; um para você! - narrou Naruto como num jogo de futebol.

- Mas talvez ele goste dela: alta, muito magra, olhos azuis penetrantes, um metro de cabelo loiro... - já voltava a desanimar.

- Parece um poste, não tem curva nenhuma, o olhar é assassino, o cabelo é mal cuidado... - e então cochichou como se fosse um segredo - Ela não usa shampoo. - a moça riu. - E ela tem voz de sono! Será que hippies tem aula disso?!

Ele conseguiu tirar boas risadas da moça, enquanto continuava a colocar mil e um 'pontos a serem estudados' pelo atual eleito da Hyuuga de nariz inchado.

.

Nina estranhou a mensagem que recebeu de Naruto. Ele estaria no meio de um encontro naquele momento, por que interromperia o momento para pedir que fosse até o parque? Não foi muito difícil decidir ir, tendo em vista sua irmã, trancada no quarto.

Mais de quarenta e seis chamadas perdidas do ruivo Sabaku e nem isso a fez sair da cama. Estava terrivelmente apavorada, pensava Nina. No meio do caminho ligou para o ruivo dizendo que a chave do apartamento estava em baixo do capacho. Ele agradeceu e ela desejou que a irmã não lhe matasse quando descobrisse.

Porém, talvez ela chegasse mais cedo em casa. E se trancasse com Nami no quarto. Naruto estava abraçando o tipo perfeito de personagem de anime shoujo. Ok... Ela poderia sair correndo para um cantinho escuro e chorar baixinho agora... Com certeza ele estava querendo apresentar a nova namorada, a _garota perfeita_, para sua melhor amiga. Porcaria de _friend zone_! Porcaria de dia! Já havia dado as costas quando o loiro gritou:

- Niiiiinaaaaaaa! - céus. Não tinha como mentir não tê-lo ouvido. Meio parque ouviu. Com passos demorados, ela tentou ir até eles. Seus ossos pareciam gelatina, e ela devia estar caminhando com a graça de uma criança de um ano com pés de pato. - Essa é Hyuuga Hinata!

- Oi... - acenou com uma das mãos, levando a mesma para trás da cabeça. Maldita mania pega do loiro.

- Ela não é linda? - Hinata escondeu uma perfeita mecha brilhante e sedosa atrás das orelhas alvas de pele macia. Sentiu-se morrer. A moça parecia uma boneca de porcelana! Se Nami estivesse ali, teria dito que 'tal como uma boneca, ela deve ser vazia e sem personalidade'. - Hinata é tradutora de uma multinacional. - ok... Ela não era vazia...

- Que legal... - murmurou.

- Ora Nina! Seja sincera!

- É linda sim... - a voz sumiu ao longo da frase.

- Viu? - Naruto virou vitorioso para ela - Nina nunca mentiria, você é perfeita!

- Não diga bobagens, Naruto... - que ótimo, até a voz dela era aveludada... A dela era como um par de lixas num quadro negro!

- Mas é verdade! Nina é muito sincera, não diria nada apenas para agradar! Tenho certeza que tem mais beleza que aquela louca vegetariana, e que isso vai chamar a atenção dele.

- Dele? - de repente, uma luz ao fim do túnel!

- Hinata acha que o colega de serviço não olharia para ela por não ser bonita. Acredita nisso, Nina?

- Não... - céus, eles não estavam juntos?

- Eu acho que ela tem tanto beleza, quanto inteligência para conquistar o rapaz. Não acha?

- Acho... - acharia tudo que não fosse relacionado ao seu loiro.

- Ora, parem... - as maçãs ficaram avermelhadas e ela abaixou a cabeça. Era adorável! Como Naruto não se interessou pela moça?!

- Hinata, foi um prazer conhecê-la! Faça o que eu disse e boa sorte!

- Obrigada... - eles se abraçaram e Nina não ficou com ciúme. E abraçou Hinata também. Viram-na indo embora mais confiante e com um ar mais iluminado também. Ou talvez fossem os fogos piscando sobre suas cabeças.

- Não deu certo o encontro?

- Pelo contrário! Adorei conhecer a Hinatinha! - Nina riu - Ela é esperta e inteligente. Acho que fiz uma amiga...

- Não pensou nela como uma possível namorada?

- No começo sim. Mas com o andar da carruagem, - ele abraçou a amiga pelo ombro e começaram a andar juntos - percebi que ela era meio insegura. Conversamos muito e nos demos conselhos bem construtivos até...

- Uzumaki Naruto dando lições de amor... - sorriu para si mesma.

- Sou bom nisso! - protestou, logo mudando o foco - Olhe: barraca de prêmios! - ele puxou a Arishima pela mão e ambos correram até o pequeno lugar. - Quer um urso? - ela riu.

- Quero!

- Certo... - Naruto entregou o dinheiro em troca de três bolinhas; três bolinhas, três chances de se derrubar a pilha de latas. - Lá vai!

E lá foram: uma, duas, três e... Nada.

- Talvez na próxima... - o senhor tentou animar o loiro.

- Quero tentar! - Nina se aproximou.

- Três bolinhas, senhorita. Quem sabe não anima seu namorado? - ela deu uma risada histérica, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento. E, não por milagre, mas por técnica, ela derrubou três pilhas de latas. O maior urso da barraca era seu.

- Quer um urso? - ela sorriu, entregando o bicho para Naruto. Correu a sua frente para alcançar o vendedor de pipocas, deixando o mesmo relembrando na dica que a morena Hinata havia dado horas antes: _a felicidade pode estar bem debaixo do seu nariz._

.

Os olhos castanhos percorriam todas as linhas explicativas dos sites de maternidade. Quanto mais lia, mais via que não sabia nem como segurar a criança. Talvez até colocasse a fralda do avesso. Olhou ao redor; caberia ali um berço? Metade do seu guarda-roupa se encheria de fraldas, já estava prevendo. Poderia expulsar Nerak para a sala e fazer um quarto para o bebê... Sim, era a melhor ideia que teve até agora:

- Então é aqui que se esconde. – a respiração de Nami parou. Seu coração foi de zero a cem em meio segundo. Teria tempo de fingir um desmaio? – Quer terminar? Se for isso, pode deixar que eu faço primeiro.

- Como entrou aqui?!

- A chave estava em baixo do capacho de entrada.

- Nina... – os olhos se apertaram. Ela iria trucidar a irmã. Depois que os enjoos passassem.

- Já podemos começar? – ele ainda a encarava – Você começa a gritar que sou indiferente e insensível.

- Por que eu faria isso? – os olhos começaram a encher d'água. Mas que porra era aquela? Ah sim, a gestação e as emoções...

- E então? - a pergunta foi dita naquele tom calmo, mas que Nami sabia bem, ameaçador. Não conseguiu falar. Deu um soluço agudo, prendendo a respiração para evitar as lágrimas. A sobrancelha esquerda do ruivo ergueu-se. Ela estava ficando vermelha? Mais um soluço e a moça caiu sobre o colchão, se debulhando em lágrimas. Ok, aquilo era embaraçoso. A preocupação que tivera de manhã estava voltando. Pensou que ela fosse dispensá-lo, com seu jeito irônico, o olhar brincalhão. Estava preparado para dispensá-la, como Naruto havia dito, porém aquela situação era nova. Quando mesmo vira Nami chorar? Aliás, Nami chorava? - Tudo bem... - disse, mais para si mesmo do que para a moça - Quer alguma coisa? - e os soluços se aprofundavam mais, o corpo tremia e as lágrimas brotavam cada vez mais dos olhos castanhos. Ela balançava os braços, tentando inutilmente se comunicar e, na tentativa de falar normalmente, soltou uma espécie de grunhido, que fez o ruivo recuar um passo. - Certo, eu vou buscar um lenço para você.

A coisa parecia séria. Estaria Nami com alguma doença fatal, uma espécie de tumor ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero? Para evitá-lo o dia inteiro e estar naquele estado melancólico de romance mexicano, algo de muito tenso deveria estar acontecendo à Arishima... Seus bloqueios sentimentais o travavam nessas horas em que queria mostrar apoio, mas só conseguia ficar olhando. Ao se abaixar para pegar o rolo de papel pendurado - que parecia muito mais vantajoso do que um mísero pedaço - viu o que levou alguns poucos segundos para aceitar: era um teste de gravidez. Sabia como era um, mas a mente pareceu ficar em branco com a ideia. Voltou ao quarto, onde lá estava a namorada, abraçada ao travesseiro, encolhida, suspirando e estremecendo. Ora, o teste poderia muito bem ser de Nina ou da amiga loira que ele esquecia o nome com frequência. Mas, algo dentro dele tinha certeza de que o teste era de Nami. Ele queria que fosse:

- Nami... - a chamou, na sua autoritária voz. Quem não o conhecesse, pensaria que aquilo era o começo de uma briga. Ele era alto, e os ombros largos o faziam parecer ainda maior. Sua cautela, porém, revelava que ele estava preocupado. Ele, demonstrando preocupação? A moça iria chorar mais ainda. – Isso é seu? – ela concordou, sentindo a cabeça pesar com o movimento. As lágrimas agora saíam ainda mais grossas. Pronto, estava acabado o namoro. Acabou namoro. Acabou vida. Acabou tudo. Sim, ela amava perdidamente o ruivo inexpressivo. Que merda! – Se lembra de como nos conhecemos?

- Sim... – ela respondeu no meio de um soluço – Você foi dispensado por uma moça antes do filme começar... Você ficou segurando os ingressos na mão, enquanto ela ia embora. Eu estava tão atenta à situação que acabei explodindo o tubo de mostarda na minha roupa... – o tom sereno da frase passou para uma explosão de irritação – E as _veadas_ da Nerak e da Nina ficaram rindo da minha cara, enquanto a porcaria daquele molho ardia meus olhos! Eu quase fiquei cega! – dando um meio sorriso, ele abaixou os braços furiosos da ruiva.

- Quando a Matsuri me deu as costas, eu pensei: _vadia_. Eu tinha pagado o hambúrguer dela. Se eu soubesse, não teria feito. – Nami riu. – Então eu vi você, parada, olhos arregalados, a boca escancarada, me encarando enquanto seu rosto se tingia de três tipos diferentes de vermelho... Não pensei direito, mas achei que seria conveniente te chamar para ocupar o lugar vago e o sanduíche desprezado. – deu de ombros – Afinal, você me pareceu tão interessada no assunto...

- Por isso ficou me esperando na saída do banheiro...

-...e passei meu hambúrguer na mostarda do seu vestido? Sim. E também porque gosto de mostarda.

- Foi nojento. – riu.

- Nunca fui romântico. Nunca me arrisquei em namoros. Eu percebia como você disfarçava o incômodo quando eu apresentava você apenas como amiga e mesmo assim, você continuava comigo. Você não ligava. Sabe por que a Matsuri terminou comigo aquele dia? Ela disse que eu era muito frio e não sabia sentir nada. – ele a olhou nos olhos. – E você do meu lado, por mais distintas que fossem nossas personalidades, fazia eu me sentir bem. Quer dizer, você ri alto demais, fala demais, sorri demais, mas é esse "demais" que me fez ver que era realmente demais eu te chamar só de amiga.

- Eu não tô entendendo nada... – suspirou, as lágrimas voltando a cair dos olhos.

- Nem eu. Acho que é a maneira que sei de dizer que te a... – ele fechou a boca, como se junto com a palavra fosse sair alguma coisa grotesca. Nami sorriu.

- Eu entendi. Não precisa falar mais nada.

- É isso que gosto em você. – deu aquele meio sorriso raro que fazia com que as pernas da moça tremessem. – Me evitou o dia todo porque, supostamente, achou que eu fosse me revoltar com sua gravidez?

- É.

- Que idiota você. – soltou com aquele olhar vago.

- Grata pela consideração. – riu entre um suspiro e outro.

- Meu Deus, você chorando é como a visão do inferno. – ele a abraçou. Ela sabia que se revelassem aqueles atos milagrosos de afeição ele negaria. – Eu quero essa criança. Eu quero você.

- Eu nem sei segurar uma bolsa direito. – brincou.

- Temos muito que aprender. – e voltou a olhá-la nos olhos. – E vamos fazer isso juntos, ok?

- É tão esquisito ouvir você falando assim...

Nami sentia as lágrimas aliviadas voltarem aos olhos quando ela e Gaara ouviram burburinhos vindos de trás da porta. Se levantaram, lentamente, e caminharam até a mesma, quando o ruivo puxou a maçaneta bruscamente. Nina nunca pareceu tão criança quanto naquele momento em que estava estirada no chão, com Naruto por cima:

- Que coisa feia, Nina... Ouvindo atrás da porta? – os olhos castanhos se apertaram.

- É que tudo estava tão... – começou.

- FOFO! – Naruto completou, empolgado e rindo. Por mais que se irritasse com o loiro, a Arishima mais velha sentiu que o adorava.

Realmente, essa gestação estava sendo cheia de surpresas...

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**É bom o Gaara começar um curso de "Como ser pai" ou a Nerak aqui coloca ele pra correr U_U (?)**

**Mentira, Nami não deixaria T-T**

**NERAK ENCONTROU O EX-CUNHADO *O* (Acho que isso é bom né? Ou será que não? VISH*)**

**QUEM AQUI QUIS MATAR O NARUTO QUANDO ELE QUASE FEZ A NIINA CHORAR POR CAUSA DA HINATA LEVANTA A MÃO \o/**

**Mas ok, ele merece um ponto a favor...Então eu não bato nele hoje U-U**

**Só eu tô ansiosa para o próximo capitulo? Creio que não xD **

**Comentem ai o que acharam = u =**

**Do desgraçado do vingador moreno, das trapalhadas do loiro-jegue-laranja, da gravidez não esperada da Nami e da fofura do cabeça de fósforo nesse capitulo x3**

**Domo Arigatou por lerem**

**~Da Beta~**


	7. Aonde o Sol não bate

**Sabe a coisa mais legal do mundo? Quando você NÃO É morta pelo hiatus de tantos meses XD**

**Sério, não me matem, é deselegante u-u**

**Me desculpem pela demora, gente, mas eu não estava conseguindo prosseguir com ela... E também, não queria escrever qualquer coisa. Dito isso, desejo a todos uma boa leitura.**

**.-.**

**Capítulo sete:**

**Aonde o Sol não bate...**

**.-.**

Esse com certeza seria o tipo perfeito de encontro: um SPA! Ficou surpreso quando a agência ligou informando seu próximo encontro, sendo que ele nem havia solicitado isso. Mas que se dane! Era de graça e era isso que importava. Além do mais, Nina estava muito ocupada com "Owwwwwwwwwwwns" para cada berço que via na internet com a irmã. _Chaaato_.

Era um lugar bonito, uma casa grande de dois pavimentos e uma porta dupla de vidro. Abria automaticamente e isso o fazia lembrar quando brincava com Nina de que ele era tipo Anakin e que ela abria com a força da mente:

- Bom dia, meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto.

- Ah... - a atendente exibiu um sorriso discreto - Por aqui. - e seguiu para uma porta na lateral direita. - Trouxe a toalha e os utensílios de higiene pessoal?

- Ah sim, com certeza!

- Ótimo. - apontou para uma porta de madeira. - Fique apenas com a roupa de baixo com a toalha em volta da cintura que a massagista já vem.

Naruto pensou que não, não queria ver a massagista e sim a garota da agência. Levou cerca de cinco segundos para lhe cair a ficha de que as duas eram a mesma pessoa. Sentou-se na maca alta, olhando para os lados e verificando o local: paredes forradas com madeira laminada térmica e decoração com samambaias e pedras. Meio tosco, mas legal.

- Bom dia. - uma loira alta de olhos verdes entrou na sala com o uniforme da clínica. - sou Sabaku no Temari.

- E eu sou Uzumaki Naruto. - respondeu com o sorriso torto, tentando se lembrar de onde ele conhecia aquele sobrenome.

- Sou seu encontro de hoje. - disse um pouco incrédula pela falta de percepção do rapaz.

- Ah! Isso! Sim, eu já sabia. - e ficou sério. Muito sério.

- E...? - ela ficou confusa. Ele estava dando erro?

- Por onde quer começar? - a pergunta o fez corar por inteiro. Idiota, pra quê fazer pergunta de duplo sentido?!

- Com a massagem. - riu, se virando e colocando algumas pedras escuras e lisas num recipiente com água. - Pode se deitar com a barriga pra cima, por favor.

- Tá... - meio constrangido, ele obedeceu, se certificando diversas vezes de que a toalha estava na altura do umbigo.

- Achei que seria interessante, imaginei que não fosse do cotidiano de muitas pessoas frequentar um SPA... - comentou, voltando com um potinho em mãos.

- É... - ele se sentia numa sala de cirurgia.

- Depois que relaxar, vamos conversar melhor, vai ver. - sorriu confiante. Naruto achou que a luz batendo atrás da cabeça da moça a deixava meio... Amedrontadora. - Esse é um creme com partículas esfoliantes, para fazer uma limpeza leve na sua pele enquanto eu massageio. - explicou, enquanto com um pincel largo ia passando o conteúdo do potinho ao longo dos ombros e peito do loiro. - O creme tem ativos hidratantes e relaxantes com extrato de chá verde e aloe-vera.

Foi quando a mágica começou: os dedos esguios da loira apertaram um ponto tenso na volta do pescoço enrijecido, e o Uzumaki se viu amolecer. Ela apertava e fazia movimentos circulares por toda a extensão do pescoço e ombros. Naruto poderia dormir com aquilo.

Foi aí que a mão desceu.

Massagear o peito era meio demais. Sentiu-se desconfortável, se remexendo um pouco, mas a moça parecia muito ocupada em contar como havia decidido optar pelo curso de estética e como gostava do que fazia.

- E você faz o quê? - ela perguntou, afundando ainda mais os dedos, fazendo com que a massagem antes relaxante, agora doesse um pouco.

- Eu vendo colchões.

- Tipo dono da fábrica?

- Tipo só vendedor mesmo. - os dedos pararam em cima da clavícula, pressionando-a.

- Hum...

- É muito legal, ganho comissão em cima de cada venda... – esboçou os dentes numa tentativa de sorriso. Puxa, apesar de tudo, era seu emprego e ele gostava do que fazia!

- É, não é o sonho de muitas pessoas, mas se foi o que você quis fazer... – os dedos pressionaram ainda mais a clavícula e Naruto sentiu que a mesma estava curvando para baixo. – Pelo menos você não é vendedor de loja de roupas femininas. – o semblante fechou e o loiro estremeceu. Ela parecia muito empenhada na massagem.

- Ah... Desculpe, não entendi... – os olhos se apertaram, mais pela dor do que pela dúvida.

- O idiota do meu irmão caçula vai se casar! – finalmente ele havia tirado aqueles dedos ossudos do Uzumaki. – Não percebe que a Ami, Hami, Nhami... – olhou para cima tentando se lembrar do nome da pessoa. – Ah, sei lá, da namorada dele só engravidou para poder casar!

- Nhami? – uma luz parecia surgir na cabeça do loiro.

- Algo assim, ela é gerente de uma loja de roupas femininas no shopping do centro da cidade... – resmungou, passando alguma coisa gelada e verde nos braços do rapaz.

-... Por acaso não seria Arishima Nami o nome da moça? – Temari parou a massagem que estava fazendo e ergueu os olhos lentamente para Naruto. Ele desejou não ter vida.

- Conhece? – ok, pelo olhar só podia ser mesmo irmã do vermelhinho...

- Ah sim, gente boa. – sorriu miúdo. Ela parecia ter uma aura negra fervilhando no contorno do corpo.

- De onde?

- Ela é?

- De onde a conhece?

- Ela é irmã da minha colega de apartamento.

- Você mora com uma mulher? – perguntou pausadamente.

- Não uma mulher, é a Nina! – isso soou estranho: tecnicamente, sua amiga era uma mulher.

- Pois bem... – respirou fundo, virando as costas para ele. Céus, ela estava realmente tremendo ou era algum terremoto? Terremoto que ele não estava sentindo, mas é...

- Pois bem o quê? Temari? – então ela virou para ele com algo que a princípio não o assustou. Só depois de compreender do que se tratava. Céus, ela não iria... Oh não...

Ele só podia estar em um filme dos Jogos Mortais.

.-.

- Sério que a sua cunhada te odeia? – Nina parecia meio incrédula, quer dizer, a irmã era meio sarcástica, irônica, sincera... Mas odiar? É, talvez Nami fosse um pouco "demais" em tudo, mas não era para tanto...

- Ódio é carinho perto do que ela sente! – e lá estava Nami, atacando mais um bolinho recheado – Ela parece implicar comigo de graça! Sabe o que ela disse?

- O quê? – Nina perguntou mais por não ter entendido o que a irmã disse de boca cheia do que pela curiosidade.

- Que eu quero dar o golpe da barriga no irmão dela! Como se eu precisasse de um filho para prender alguém num relacionamento! Por favor, quem ela acha que eu sou?!

- Tem bolo na sua boca... – ela sinalizou passando os dedos nos próprios lábios.

- E disse que eu tenho só uma "profissãozinha", que é por isso que eu quero empurrar uma "barriga" para o Gaara! – ela mexia a cabeça como se tivesse saído de alguma gangue.

- Calma, isso passa... – Nami a encarou. – Não é?

- Não! E se ela repetir isso para mim novamente, EU JURO que voo naquele pescoço lindo! – dizia entre dentes comprimindo os punhos como se estivesse esganando a loira agora mesmo.

- Calma Nami, pense na criança... – ok, aquilo soou cinematográfico demais.

- Se Deus quiser, ele odiará a tia tanto quanto eu! – e olhando para a barriga, Nami repetia. – Ouviu bebê? A mamãe _não quer_ que você goste nem da tia Temari nem do tio Naruto, tá?

- Nami... – Nina riu.

- É só o que falta: meu filho adorar aquela praga. – ela se se encostou à cadeira. – Seria possível?

- Não sei... – riu novamente. O som da maçaneta girando desviou a atenção das duas para a porta: era Nerak, saindo de fininho. – Nossa, vai cometer um crime? – brincou.

- Ah, vocês estavam tão empenhadas em discutir quem vai matar quem que eu não quis atrapalhar...

- Ela não quis perder o horário com o homem dela, isso sim. – Nami sorriu maliciosa cruzando os braços.

- Pois é... – metade do corpo da moça já estava para fora, quase implorando para ir.

- Vai logo, Nerak! – Nami e Nina falaram juntas, tirando riso das três. Ela saiu quase no mesmo instante, deixando as irmãs sozinhas.

- É bom ver ela assim não, Nami? – Nami não respondeu, se encostando do lado de Nina no sofá. – Nami?

- Pode ser só implicância minha, mas, não sei Nina: não estou animada com esse namoro dela como estava no começo...

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Não sei, tem alguma coisa errada com esse Sasuke... Não é uma coincidência absurda que eles tenham o mesmo nome?

- Eu também pensei isso, mas eles são tão diferentes... – a ruiva suspirou.

- Não sei. Tenho medo que ela se machuque.

- Por que não fala com ela?

- E aquela cabeçuda me ouviria? – Nami fingiu indignação e depois riu.

- Você é muito legal em estar se importando assim com ela...

- Sou nada! São os hormônios! – e como se tivesse despertado de algum transe, pegou a bolsa – Vou me encontrar com a Neko no centro, vem junto?

- Não, não, acho que vou para casa me encolher no sofá abraçada ao pote de sorvete ouvindo Lana Del Rey enquanto o Naruto não volta.

- Ai que horror! – Nami torceu o nariz para a irmã. – Quer carona para o "cantinho do Tamaki"?

.-.

- SOCORRO! SOCORRO! POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME TIRA DAQUI! – Naruto gritava desesperado, sentindo finas lágrimas correrem pela lateral da têmpora, tamanho seu medo.

Quando viu Temari, achou que ela fosse ser apenas mais uma daquelas moças sérias demais e um pouco masculinizada – não como Tenten, aquela mulher era doida! – mas nunca que ela se revelasse uma louca completa com um pote de cera quente na mão! Aquilo, aliás, era liberado pela defesa civil? Não deveria ser registrado como arma branca? Se bem que, pela temperatura, estava mais para arma de fogo!

Sentir a cera tocar sua pele era quente e agradável, mas Naruto sabia o que viria em seguida... O papel celofane era lindo, e quando grudou sobre a cera ainda morna, o loiro lembrou-se de um presente natalino, como se fossem duas bolas de gude embrulhadas para uma criança. Aí, Temari puxou o mesmo.

Nem se mil Namis socassem a _região de baixo_, a dor seria tanta. O loiro poderia jurar que sentiu cada um dos pelos saírem de seus respectivos poros, como numa ação em cadeia e chorou como uma menininha quando viu a Sabaku voltar com uma nova remessa de cera. O que ele tinha feito para merecer tal castigo? Ele apenas queria conhecer uma garota legal, era pedir muito?

- Acho que preciso tirar direito... Ainda vejo um rastro de pelo aqui. – ela observou com um sorriso sinistro e isso fez Naruto achar Neko uma pessoa muito adorável.

Neko, aliás, na visão do loiro hiperativo, era a versão socialmente aceitável de Jeff the killer: os olhos estalados e o sorriso quase rasgando seu rosto quando ela o encarava faziam-no se lembrar de quando ele e Nina resolveram caçar lendas urbanas na internet e acabaram dormindo no sofá, cada um com uma panela na cabeça e uma frigideira na mão.

Nami quis matá-los depois de quase perder a voz de tanto rir.

- Por favor, me deixe ir embora... – choramingou sentindo a voz sair fina e baixa. Teria sido ótimo acordar em casa vendo que tudo não passou de um terrível pesadelo.

- Você veio ter um encontro comigo: você _vai_ ter esse encontro comigo. – disse quase declarando uma sentença de morte.

- Sua louca! Eu quero ir embora daqui! Socorro! Alguém me ajude! – recomeçou com os gritos quando a loira, do nada, passou uma camada grossa de cera em seu peito e pressionou com o papel em cima, segurando uma ponta. – Não faça isso! – e ela puxou mais uma vez.

Com toda certeza, ninguém no mundo conhecia a dor como Uzumaki Naruto. Duvidava que a dor de um parto pudesse ser tão terrível quanto sentir sua pele praticamente desgrudando de seus músculos e isso não parecia soar nem um pouco ridículo para ele: alguém tinha libertado uma das bestas do apocalipse e dessa vez ele não estava se referindo à Nami.

Será que seus pelos voltariam a crescer? Ele mal tinha alguns tufos espalhados pelo peito e aquela maldita louca da cera quente estava fazendo o favor de tirar tudo e ainda pegar uma pinça – outra invenção do capeta! – e ficar tirando os pelinhos restantes um por um! Que espécie de tortura medieval era aquela? E por que raios as mulheres faziam aquele tipo de coisa?!

- Agora vamos ao ânus. – aí o mundo parou.

- O que? – ele tinha entendido bem?

- Â-n-u-s. – ela soletrou pausadamente.

- Você quer dizer que vai passar essa coisa no meu cu?! – elegante como sempre.

- Não essa, vou passar outro tipo de cera. – disse naturalmente, trazendo um pote de cera negra e viscosa, parecida com piche de asfalto.

Era melhor que ele começasse a rezar.

..

Nerak passeava pelo bairro tranquilamente quando pensou ter avistado Itachi. Ao olhar uma segunda vez pode comprovar que era mesmo o irmão de seu ex-namorado e ele estava acompanhado por uma moça. Logo ele acenou e ela arriscou se aproximar com seu melhor sorriso amarelo. Não gostava de ver Itachi, por mais simpático que ele tentasse ser. Era como se ela pudesse ver Sasuke a qualquer momento.

- Oi Nerak, tudo bem? – ele a cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Tudo sim e você?

- Tudo ótimo! Essa é minha noiva. – disse animado quase empurrando a moça de cabelos negros para frente.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – ela disse com um sotaque diferente. – Me chamo Kin.

- Ela era ex-namorada do Sasuke. – Itachi disse sem papas na língua e Kin fez uma careta.

- Que azar o seu.

- Pois é... – riu, alisando sua camiseta. Queria ir embora dali.

- Hoje de noite nós vamos fazer um jantar para oficializar o noivado e se quiser ir está convidada. – o rapaz disse, abraçando a noiva pela cintura.

Ir em um jantar familiar, era só o que faltava... Tantos anos sem ter nenhum tipo de contato e tentando desintoxicar dos Uchiha e agora isso. Queria gritar com Itachi e socar sua cabeça, perguntando que diabos ele queria com tudo aquilo. O pai a detestava e rever Sasuke estava fora de cogitação!

Sasuke... Como estaria aquele magrelo de óculos fundo de garrafa? Deveria estar fazendo sucesso no exterior... O ex-sogro havia deixado bem claro para ela no dia em que terminaram o que o filho podia fazer e suas chances futuras. Chances essas que não a incluíam. Deveria vestir terno, pentear o cabelo de lado e talvez até tivesse mudado a armação dos óculos... Por mais culpada que se sentisse, ela gostaria de ver como ficou a versão empresarial daquele adolescente que ainda fazia seu coração disparar.

- Acho melhor eu ficar por aqui mesmo...

- Por favor, Nerak! – disse brincalhão. – O que pode acontecer de ruim quando se tem comida grátis? – Kin chutou sua canela, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor.

- Eu... Tudo bem. – se deu por vencida. – Me passe o endereço.

E acabou por ficar irritada. Ela veria Sasuke e provavelmente começaria a beber um drink atrás do outro terminando a festa pagando um senhor mico ao chorar para ele toda a saudade o amor retraído que sentia por ele, e ainda teria que comprar um presente para um casamento que obviamente ela nem seria convidada. Que ótimo... Nerak sentia um par de orelhas de burro crescendo e não se arriscou a olhar no espelho para confirmar ou não aquela sensação.

Resolveu ir ver Nina, já sabendo que Naruto não estaria na casa aquele dia. Seria perfeito se ele não ficasse por perto todos os dias. Amava Nina e vê-la sofrer por causa de um babaca que não conseguia encontrar nem suas meias de manhã deixava-a maluca de ódio! Só que, em uma de seus sermões sobre como Nina não deveria ir atrás do loiro fez Nami dizer coisas que ela não acreditou quando ouviu.

Ela só queria proteger a Nina, queria que a amiga conhecesse outras pessoas, se divertisse. Queria que ela fosse feliz. Nami sabia disso e mesmo assim falou que Nerak devia parar de dizer essas coisas porque ela mesma não gostava de Sasuke e nem por isso ficava aconselhando-a de largar o rapaz. Foi à gota d'água comparar o babaca do Naruto com o Sasuke! Ainda mais ele que a tratava tão bem e a distraia quase todos os dias! Ficou revoltada: só estava tentando ajudar, não queria ser julgada!

Sentia fumacinhas saindo de sua cabeça quando abriu a porta do apartamento e viu lá, ela: Nami. A ruiva ficou um pouco constrangida, mas a cumprimentou com um aceno rápido. Nina se sentiu no meio do fogo cruzado e tentou animar uma conversa em vão.

- Eu só vim mesmo pra saber se vocês tem alguma ideia de presente para um casal que está noivando...

- Coleira. – Nami disse e ela se arriscou a rir.

- Sei lá, compra uma caixa de bombons. Quem é o casal? – Nina perguntou arrumando a franja.

- Ah, um casal de amigos... – murmurou não sabendo como dizer aquilo. – Eu vou indo.

- Eu não vou te pedir desculpa Nerak, você sabe que eu não faço isso. – Nami disse. A loira apenas concordou.

- Posso ir agora?

- Só me deixe terminar. Nunca na minha vida eu achei que você fosse culpada de alguma coisa ou que fosse uma pessoa ruim: você só queria proteger a Nina e eu entendo isso. Acha que eu não queria também? Se eu pudesse, te trancaria junto com ela numa espécie de cápsula do tempo para proteger as duas desse mundo. Jamais iria querer ver alguma das duas chorando... Então o que eu disse não foi para te ofender, mas pra tentar fazer com você veja que não dá para proteger quem amamos, por mais que a gente queira. E sim, eu te amo sua besta. – riu.

Nerak concordou olhando para o chão antes de acenar e sair porta afora. Enquanto isso, as duas irmãs ficaram na sala folhando revistas e a ruiva olhou uma mensagem no celular, parecendo absorta em outro mundo. Era ruim ver tudo aquilo: Nina não sabia o que fazer para iniciar uma conversa e talvez fosse por isso que muitas vezes ela roesse o próprio cabelo com a angústia e ansiedade de não saber o que fazer.

- Então você nos trancaria numa cápsula? – sorriu.

- Certeza! – gargalhou abraçando a caçula. – Você e a cabeçuda!

E antes mesmo que pudesse rir da piada, Naruto entrou na sala com as duas pernas abertas, andando como se fosse um cowboy de faroeste. Ele se aproximou com rastros secos de lágrimas pelo rosto, se apoiando como podia na parede, parecendo prestes a desmaiar.

- Dói... – balbuciou fazendo biquinho.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Nami estava pálida.

- O APOCALIPSE! – gritou apavorado. – SUA CUNHADA NÃO É DE DEUS!

- Temari? – o nariz da ruiva torceu. Ele concordou.

- Ela passou cera quente até no meu saco! – Nina engasgou quando ouviu aquilo.

- É por isso que você está andando com as pernas abertas tipo um compasso? Você até parece um cowboy cagado...

- Minhas bolas... Minhas pobres bolas... Estão tão vermelhas que parecem um tomate maduro! – choramingou sentido. – Estão tão quentes que dá pra fritar um ovo nelas...

- Que horror! – Nina gritou.

- Acho que vou vomitar... – Nami respirou fundo.

- E eu não vou conseguir cagar que nem gente por uma semana!

- Naruto, cale a boca sim? – a ruiva pediu, sentindo a ânsia aumentar.

- Ela passou cera quente até no meu... – ele se segurou. – Bumbum. Pode isso, Nina?

- Não sei, pode? – ela estava chocada.

- Acho que meu saco vai desgrudar e cair... – ele falou como se pudesse ver a cena. – Quer dar uma olhada pra mim pra ver se ele ainda está lá? – olhou com os olhos marejados, como se fosse a maior vítima do mundo.

- Eu vou embora! – Nami declarou cruzando a sala e sumindo da vista dos dois. Aquilo tinha sido demais pra cabeça dela.

- Nina... Compra alguma pomada para mim?

- Pomada de quê? – ela estava encolhida no canto do sofá. Por Deus, que ele não abaixasse as calças!

- Assadura... Sinto-me um nenê assado...

- Não tenho dinheiro. – disse com as mãos para cima. Estava quase pedindo para ele pular pela janela.

- Se eu te der dinheiro você compra para mim e depois passa?

- Passar o que e aonde?! – o grito saiu esganiçado.

- Poxa Nina, eu tive minhas bolas depenadas, tenha um pouco de dó de mim!

Nina sentia o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Tinha vinte e seis anos na cara e sempre reagia daquela forma com comentários desse tipo, podendo vir a engasgar de tanto rir como boba quando falavam a palavra "pênis". Correu até a geladeira e tirou vários cubos de gelo e embrulhando os mesmos na toalha de banho de Naruto, entregando o embrulho pra ele que foi rapidamente colocado por dentro da cueca. A Arishima escondeu o rosto, sentando-se um pouco mais afastada dele e fingindo estar calma, enquanto ouvia o loiro suspirar de alívio com o contato frio.

Aí o rosto dele se acalmou para enfim começar a contorcer em dúvida e depois em pavor.

- O que foi? – ela arregalou os olhos castanhos. Só faltava os testículos dele terem caído.

- Grudou.

..

Se olhou pela última vez no retrovisor e retocou o gloss. Aquilo estava sendo difícil. O jantar seria no antigo apartamento do pai de Sasuke, que agora pertencia à Itachi. Ela suspirou pesadamente e ficou encarando uma mecha loira, imaginando se teria coragem de retocar a tinta castanha. Saiu do carro alisando o vestido de paetês e caminhando rapidamente, sentindo o frio da noite arrepiar os pelos de seu braço. A porta automática se abriu e ela cumprimentou o porteiro, se apresentando de modo formal antes de caminhar até o elevador espelhado. Viu de relance um homem dentro de uma das cabines cromadas e correu para tentar alcançá-lo, mas ela se fechou antes que Nerak conseguisse chegar. Ela não viu, mas o homem era Sasuke.

O que ela estava fazendo ali?! Em poucos segundos se tocou do plano de Itachi e quis matar o mais velho, desejando poder se esconder antes da moça. Que raios ele queria? Que ele confessasse a Nerak que queria se vingar dela depois de tantos anos? O que aquele maldito inútil era? Seu irmão ou uma praga? Encostou-se contra a cabine e cruzou os dedos para que ela não o visse.

A cabine abriu.

..

**Wow, terminei \o/**

**Será que eu ainda tenho leitor para comentar o capítulo? Hauhauhauhaha**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Kissus e já ne!**

**.-.**

**~Espaço da Beta~**

**Dá próxima vez eu vou junto com a Temari e faço questão de arrancar o menino do Naruto =D**

**Desejos a parte. ESPEREI TANTO POR ESSE CAPÍTULO QUE QUERO MATAR A NAT POR TER FEITO COM QUE EU ESPERASSE MESES. ALGUÉM ME AJUDA? Não... Passou a raiva, sem ela não tem continuação... Eu nem tive o que betar, porque né? Perfeito nem ficou cof cof.**

**Agora levanta a mão quem quer bater no Itachi comigo \o/ **

**Uchiha sexy filho da puta de gostoso e quase casado. Se eu não gostasse tanto dele eu mataria pelo plano de doido de fazer a Nerak passar por isso! Quem quer rir da cara do Sasuke comigo levanta o pé, porque a mão já foi. E agora eu aguardo o próximo cap pra ver o que vai dar dessa gororoba ~Beta**


End file.
